Don't Blink
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: AU New Kid OCs Felicity and Adam participate as District 3 tributes in the 74th Hunger Games but they have a few surprises up their sleeves that make the games unfair. Rated M for lemon and gore. Cover base by Raverfreak on Deviantart.
1. What You Feel is Sometimes what you get

**Hello readers and readresses! This story includes two OCs Adam and Felicity from the New Kid series on the Phineas and Ferb Archive on Batmarcus' account, you are familier with Phineas and Ferb I'd recommend it with the warning of some spoilers but you can follow this perfectly without it. Start the story!**

Blood thuded loudly against my ears as I stared at the stage, my breath hitched in the back of my throat. At age eighteen, I've been in the bowl for through five of these already and this was the last reaping for both my husband's last reaping, so why am I so much more nervous this year.

I could see him on the stage staring at me in complete shock I knew he was thinking the same thinkg I was. WHat were the odds we would be reaped in the same games our last time in?

"Feliss, Feliss, Felicity!" I hear his voice but his lips don't move nor did the words come from his direction.

"Felicity wake up!" His voice said from all around.

* * *

The world around me slowly dissolved into a million tiny pixals and my eyes snapped open into the real world. I predictably found myself in our bed with my husband of almost one year Adam over me having obviously been trying to wake me up.

He stared at me icy blue eyes filled with concern, "Are you okay?" He asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat which felts like a cotton ball, "Yeah, just a nightmare. What time is it?"

"It's just past five in the morning," He said

As I looked up at him, guilt twinged my brain with the force of about a million tiny needles as a stared up at him. "I woke you up, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but it's alright I needed to be up anyway," He said

"Today's reaping day." I reminded nervously. "One more year and we're out of the woods for good." Even as those words left my mouth, I knew they weren't exactly true, though we couldn't get reaped after this year… no one's out of the woods in Panam unless you live in the Capitol.

"I know, but we made it through the others," He said carefully

"In my nightmare, we were both reaped." I told him trying to bite back my fear. "Then we'd have to go into the arena together… and only one of us could make it out."

"It would be you," Adam said holding her close

"No! No! Adam, I can't allow that!" I stumbled fearfully, and it was true, if he were to die I would more that likely kill myself the first chance I got, I didn't tell him that though, I couldn't.

"You know that I could never kill you," He said.

"Yet you somehow expect me to be able to kill you?" I asked sounding absolutely horrified of the idea of him being dead in general much less of my own hand. Equally terrifying is what I knew he meant, him dying by HIS own hand to save me.

"No, but we do not need to worry for now," Adam said.

"I guess you're right there's almost no chance of that happening." I said trying to convince myself as I pulled him into a kiss.

I felt better when we broke apart. I really needed that. Though we broke apart the kill, I still held close to him, I could feel every heartbeat against my own his breath down my neck neither of us daring to say a word.

After an hour or so he finally spoke, "We should get ready," He said.

"Yeah, we should. What are you gonna wear for the reaping?" I asked sliding out from underneath him, though not Career's being from District 3 does put us fairly high up compared to the background districts. Plus, from old money from my father we were in the second richest part of 3 behind the Victor Village.

"I was thinking a black suit," He said.

"Why do you guys get to have it so much easier?" I asked looking through the closet for something for myself.

"I am not sure honestly," He said stripping and heading to the bathroom.

I shuffled through the different blouses, I know girls traditionally wear a dress to reapings but a nice blouse and slacks look just a fance and nice enough to be acceptable. I swear you will **NEVER**catch my in a dress, I even wore a pantsuit on our wedding day. "Adam, what do you think I should wear?" I called after him knowing where he was.

"Red and black or blue and white," He said from the shower.

Of course, red and black are his favorite colors, why didn't I think of that one? I pulled out the red and black one and layed it out on our bed before taking out his suit for him as well.

"Can I come back in?" He asked

"Of course you can, why wouldn't you be able to?"

"You might be naked," He said sarcastically.

"I'm not but why would it matter if I was?" I asked him playfully. "It not like it anything you haven't seen hundreds of times before."

"I know, but seeing you that way makes me lose control," He said

"Oh, right." I said looking down, it had to be that way today. We couldn't have the peacekeepers coming after us because we got too 'distracted' with eachother and lost track of time before the reaping.

"Yeah after the reaping though," He said

"Of course after the reaping." I said with a forced smile knowing that that's just assuming that neither of us get reaped.

"We'll be okay," He said as if knowing how I felt without seeing me.

That of course was no surprise though, he just knew me that well. "Why am I so much more nervous this year than I was at any of the previous reapings though?"

"It's the last one people always get nervous when something is so close to being over," He said

"Well, I guess you're right but you'd think it would be worse when we were twelve being our first time."

"You would, but it's not the case in fact," He said and I could tell he was shrugging.

"Well, are you done yet?" I called after not hearing the shower running but he was still in the bathroom. "I need to get my shower, too."

"Yeah, just tell me when I can come in," He said

"I told you that you can when you asked the first time." I reminded in a duh! voice.

"Oh right sorry I am off focus today," He said walking in with a towel around his waist.

"That's understandable, it is reaping day after all." I reminded him giving him a quick kiss and heading into the bathroom.

I could hear the russel of clothing as he dressed in silence.

* * *

Adam's POV

Off focus? I'm surprised she didn't catch that understatement of my life. I'm nervous of all heck… but I couldn't tell her that, she'd just get even more nervous. To make matters worse, I had the same exact nightmare last night. It's almost as if it some kind of warning. No, no, it can't be. There's no way we're going to the arena together.

"Then again what if it is weirder things have happened to you," A voice seemed to said inside my head. I ignored it.

I have pretty much gotten use to this little voice in my head seeing as it been there since the incident, even pestering me on Feliss and I's wedding day, but today I just really need it to shut up.

"I'm just saying," it said.

_'Well stop!'_ I thought to it knowing it can obviously hear me.

"Why should I?" It asked.

_'Because, I am already stressed out enough with out you making it worse.'_ I hissed in my thoughts.

"Sorry I am trying to relieve tension."

_'You have got to be kidding me, 'Really, because so far you're doin the exact opposite.'_

"I am? Sorry"

_'Yes, you are.'_ I thought getting on my suit as I heard the shower turned back off. The voice went silent.

"Adam, can I come out?" I heard Feliss double-check from the bathroom.

"Yeah you can come out," I said

She cam out with a towel draped gracefully around her. "I can't believe this is our last year in the bowl. Seems like just yesterday it was our first."

"Yeah, I met you at our first reaping," Adam said smiling

"See? Good things can come from reapings, too." She said pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah I guess they do," I said holding her close.

"On very rare occasions, they're usually bad though." She said laying her head on my shoulder. "I really should get dressed though."

"Alright you get dressed," I said heading for the kitchen.

I love cooking, it's just fun no matter how you slice it, no pun intended. That's a good thing though since contridictory to the sexist house hold, I have to do all the cooking considering that last time Feliss tried, she blew up **WATER.** Don't ask how that's possible, I have no idea.

I took out pans and set to work very carefully.

"Why are you being so careful?" The voice in my head asked making me frown, I told him to leave me alone for today. In a perfect world, it would leave me alone forever.

"Hey I heard that!" It said.

Darn, how do I keep forgetting that? Of course it can hear my thoughts.

"Exactly also who are you talking too?" The voice asked.

_'Wait, what? Um, you.'_

"Oh well okay continue," He said.

I turned my attention back to making breakfast. "You still haven't answered my question." The voice reminded annoyingly.

"Which one?" I asked

"Why are you being so careful?"

"Oh, well I am making breakfast," Adam said.

The voice went silent as Feliss bound into the kitchen in her reaping attire, barefoot as she will forever remain.

"Hungry?" I asked

"Yeah, whatcha got?" Feliss asked.

"Perfect you make the best pancakes." She said smiling, a rare sight on reaping day for anyone. "Then again, you make the best everything."

"No, I don't," I said feeling a blush coming.

"Yes, you do." She argued hugging me from behind.

"Well, thank you," I said awkwardly. I was never one for compliments.

"Adam, you **REALLY** need to get better at accepting compliments. I never say anything that isn't true."

"I know, I can't though," I shrugged

She turned me around to face her, "True, you wouldn't be you if you did and I can't have you not being you."

"I don't really know how to respond to that," I Said smiling at her.

"Just promise you'll always be you. I could never live without you."

"I will always be me, I could never live without you either," I said and it was true I had no idea what I would do without her.

Feliss nodded running her hands through my hair, "I told you on the day we wed, I'm gonna love you till I'm dead."

"I loved you then and I love you even more now," I said.

"I know." Feliss said laying her head against my chest. "Which is why we absolutely can't be reaped together."

"I know," I said holding her close to me.

I heard her sigh lightly, "Let's just eat, okay?"

"Okay," I said pulling out a chair for her.

She sat down she was still smiling but it was very weak. "Thank you, Honey."

"IT was my pleasure, Dear," I said handing her pancakes.

As she took it, I tried to convince myself that the voice was wrong this time.

"So, nervous?" She asked

I sighed getting my own plate. "Of course, everyone is."

"Except for childless adults," She said

"True, and Capitolites," I added. "but we are neither both of our names are in those bowls."

"Seven times this year,"She sighed

"Well, at least we never had to take out any tesserae." She added trying to find a bright side, she's always been good at that.

"Yeah imagine how bad that must be," He said

"Yeah, I heard of someone that by the time they were eighteen, there name was in the bowl sixty-eight times." She pointed out looking down.

"Poor them," I sighed I really hated this whole system, but what could I do?

"Well… it's a good think that's not us though." She said sadly.

"Or Isabella," I said thinking of my sister.

"Yeah, it her last year in the bowl, too." She said worriedly as she finished her food. Isabella and I are obviously twins so what she said is true.

"I know and I am very grateful for that," I said

"Well, we still have plenty of time before we have to head to the reaping." She observed looking outside, the sun was just barely rising for the forever dreaded day.

"Yeah, so what do we do?" I asked really lost for ideas.

She looked down looking lost as well. "I was hoping you had any ideas."

"Not that we could do this morning," I said

She sighed, "You're right, the only thing we can do on reaping morning is worry… just like every year."

"It gets worse each year," I sighed.

"At least next year we'll fit into the 'childless adults' category until twelve years after we finally have our own children." Feliss reminded to, we do plan on having kids actually, we've been trying for months but haven't had any luck so far. We know they would go right into the bowl like everyone else's but it was a high risk that we both agreed we were willing to take.

"I know and that will be a welcome relief." I said

"I'm sure it is for everyone." She said with a small smile. "We just need to make it one more year."

"Yeah one more year," I said smiling slightly

She sauntered over sitting down on my lap.

"Then we can focus on kids," She whispered smiling.

I smiled genuinely as I pulled her up closer, not just looking forward to the sex but simply the idea of being a father. "I definately look forward to it."

"I am too," She said

"You know, I would be perfectly happy just staying like this until we have to go to the reaping, would you?" I asked running my hands though her medium brown hair.

"I would love to," She said laying her head on my shoulder

And we did stay just like that for hours. Luckily, we kept track of time well enough to not get ourselves shot.

"We should go," I said after a while.

Feliss nodded looking disappointed at that fact as she offered me a hand. "Yeah, we need to."

"Stay with me," I said walking to the door and out into the street.

"I will as long as I can." She said but we both obviously knew that they'll separate us soon.

"Good," I sighed relieved.

She moved in so she was right up next to me as we walked.

We came into the town square.

* * *

'I'll find you after the reaping.' I mouthed a promise to my wife as they seperated boys from girls.

She nodded looking nervous.

Once we seperated into age groups, the escort Robyn stepped up to the stage tapping the microphone, she had bright blue hair spiked into a star around her head and her dress or whatever you'd call it was the same color and wrapped around her body like a snake, her skin was also a strong orange from freaky Capitol skin dye. "Hello, happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor."

"We don't want the odds to include us at all," I muttered

"I know, I know, so exciting." Robyn said in naïveté and the broken speach of a Capitolite. "Now, we have a very special treat for you guys, all the way from the Capitol."

"Oh what fresh hell is this?" I thought

"It's just the movie," I sighed.

She turned as the screen showed the same annoying movie they show EVERY year. I completely tuned it out looking over towards the eighteen-year-old girl's section for my wife and sister.

I found them standing side by side and looking as nervous and bored as I was. We'll be ok, there's hundreds of names they could draw, most of which are repeated a number of times. The three of us will make it out unreaped just like all the previous years. Right? Please tell me I'm right.

"Okay you're right," Said the voice in my head.

_'Really?'_ I mentally asked it, it was a relief to have my voice actually agree with me.

'Yeah really," He said.

I let out a physical sigh of relief, if we both agree on something, then it must be right. "Now, to pick the yound girl and boy who will have the honor of representing District 3 in our 74th Annual Hunger Games." Robyn said snapping me out of my mental conversation. Shit, does that sound crazy or what? "As always, ladies first." She walked up to the female's bowl and pulled out a name. Not Feliss or Isabella. Not Feliss or Isabella. Anyone but Feliss or Isabella.

**Review and you have premission to flame. I'm immune. **


	2. Just Make the Best of It

**Hello readers and readresses, this chapter will contain some mild content optional sex scenes so if you don't want to read them both sides will be labeled with two bold *s so that you could just skip right over them if you don't want to read lemon. START THE STORY!**

"The female tribute for District 3 is Felicity Daniels!" My heart sunk down to my feet. No, no, that can't be right. "Felicity Daniels!" She called again.

I saw Isabella nudge Felicity forward sadly.

I watched as my wife managed to put on a brave face and her way up to the stage. "Do we have any volunteers?" Robyn asked once she was up there. NO one volunteered not that I blame them, I could not volunteer for her I was a boy.

Feliss will win, there's no way even one of those overly buff Careers could kill her, right? "Alright, then on to the boys." She said going over to the boys' bowl and I tasted blood. She reached in and way to slowly she took out and opened a slip. "The male tribute from District 3 is," you have got to be kidding me, it got stuck so she spent a little longer trying to open it. "there we go, sorry for the delay. Adam Danials."

"No you have got to be kidding me!" I muttered now more worried than I had been before

'You said we'd be okay!' I mentally yelled at my voice as I slowly made my way up to the stage with my wife. She's still going to win, even if I have to slit my own throat to do so.

"I thought you would be!" It shot back as I got on stage with Felicity who looked horrified.

"Ladies and gentlemen, present to you, this year's tributes from District 3. Now, shake hands you two." Robyn said agonizingly bubbly.

We shook hands both afraid for the others life. This is ridiculous, that's more intended for strangers or barely acquaintances. I pulled her into a hug instead. I felt her wrap her arm around my neck and hold me close as the crowd started to cheer.

I tried to let myself get lost in the hug and forget why we're here and that one of us has to die... but it was enough... "On the train, we'll still do what I promised; maybe it will even help get our minds off of it." I whispered in her ear.

She nodded very quickly not letting go of me, and lightly kissing my cheek

"Um..." Robyn said awkwardly. "that's so cute! I've never seen that before."

"You've never had a couple in the games before," Felicity muttered.

"Aw! You guys are a couple? These games are going to be great then!" Robyn said seeming to not realize the problem with that pissing us off even worse. I rolled my eyes as we entered the Justice Building

"Now you both we'll have to go to separate rooms so that your families can have a few minutes to say goodbye but I promise you guys will be able to go right back to each other!" Robyn explained sounding WAY too excited.

"We would prefer to do it together," I said.

"Well, I would love to but I'm not sure if it's allowed. Maybe I could contact Snow to see if I can."

"No! Don't!" Felicity sighed.

"Well, if I let you guys do the interviews in the same room without permission I could get in a lot of trouble." Robyn said sounding scared.

"Okay fine, we'll do it separately," She huffed.

"Alright, follow me than." Robyn said leading us to our separate rooms.

"I'll see you in a few minutes!" She said

"I'll be counting down the moments!" I promised as she disappeared into her room.

I was led into a room that had nothing but black leather furniture in it. I sat down on a black leather couch and waited for someone to come in. The first people to come in were my mother and sister.

They went by far too fast, especially since I have no actual intentions of winning.

**Felicity's POV**

I was relieved when I saw Adam after I was lead from the room. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly not wanting to let go… ever. I was granted that as he held me bridal style and refused to put me down.

I snuggled against his chest content with that position. I knew he could easily hold me that way for a very long time. "I love you, Adam." I whispered.

"I love you two and after dinner I will show you how much," Adam whispered kissing my forehead.

"We have to wait till after dinner?" I whined like a little kid… well… hopefully not considering what we're talking about.

"Well I suppose there is room service," He offered. I nodded plastering a smile on my face in spite of everything. "Then we need to find a room," Adam said.

"Oh, of course, let me show you two to the train. I'm sure you'll love it." Robyn said almost ruining the moment.

"Yes, please," Adam grumbled.

"Right this way!" She said leading us out of the Justice Building.

She lead us to a gleaming silver train. "I wonder how long you last before you crack," I whispered kissing his neck as no one was looking at us.

"Not very long but I shouldn't have to." He said pulling me in closer.

"Maybe," I muttered still kissing and biting his neck as we were shown the dining car.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Robyn smile back at us. She seemed to be enjoying the idea of a couple in the Hunger Games way too much.

"You two are so sweet together," She said leading us to the rooms' hall.

"Thank you." Adam said trying to keep his voice steady. "We actually got married a few months ago." That of course, made her even more excited.

"Really, that's amazing you're so young," She said excitedly as unknown to her I slid my hand under his shirt.

"Well, we felt that if you know you really love someone, why should you have to wait?" I said smiling up at my husband.

"Of course well it's good to know, I suppose you will want to share a room?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes please."

"Well it'll be down the hall to your right dinner is in an hour and a half," She said.

"Alright," Adam nodded then whisper to me, "we can work with that."

"Of course we can," I said as he walked us towards the door to our room.

**Third Person POV**

******He closed the door behind him and laid her down climbing on top of her and kissing her passionately as he pulled down her slacks and underwear. "Someone's excited," She said through kissing pulling down his pants and underwear as well.

"Of course, I've been waiting all day." He breathed going in as he held her close, she let out a small pleasured moan into his mouth.

"Well...so have I..." She gasped wrapping her legs around him to keep him in her. He wrapped his arms around her and they flipped around switching positions. She smiled as they took each other's shirts off.******

The door suddenly flung open and their mentor Beetee stood in the doorway looking terrified. He definitely wasn't expecting that. They turned bright red at this trying to cover themselves with the sheets. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Felicity asked.

"Do you two know what you're doing!?" He asked.

"Um… yeah… but we're married." Adam said awkwardly as he held up him left hand showing the ring.

"Oh, well I...am sorry for interrupting," Beetee said backing out and closing the door, but effectively killing the mood.

Felicity groaned in annoyance. "Talk about a mood killer."

"I know, I will make it up to you," Adam said as she rolled off him.

Felicity smiled. "I do not doubt that."

"So I guess we go to dinner now or order room service?" He asked.

"We should probably actually go to dinner, that way we can talk with Robyn and Beetee over what to do." Felicity said getting up and getting her clothes back on. "Then we can start where we left off hopefully not being interrupted again."

"We'll lock the door next time," Adam said putting his own clothes back on.

"Yeah, it was probably a bad idea not to in the first place." Felicity said checking the clock.

"Yeah, but we were not thinking clearly," Adam said.

"We still have sometime before dinner though." Felicity said. "What do you want to do with it?"

"See what this room can do," Adam said.

"Oh! That's right. They have a whole bunch of cool settings." Felicity said remembering as she took the remote from the dresser already being well accustomed to it being from District 3.

"Yeah let's try, the room settings where do you want to start?" Adam asked. Felicity looked over the buttons and choose one pushing it.

The room took on the appearance of a mountain cabin and relaxing music came on. "That helps get the mood back." She said locking the door.

"I thought we were waiting until after dinner," Adam said as she sat on his lap.

"We were, but I'm impatient."

"Are you sure?" He asked his hands sliding under her shirt.

"Of course I am." Felicity said with a seductive smile.

******Without another word he took her shirt and bra off and threw them in a corner. Then he kissed her passionately. She smiled into the kiss taking off his pants and underwear, then his shirt. He pulled her pant and under wear down as well before setting her down in the bed lying on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him as he went in, this time without mood killing interruption.

They moaned and groaned as they went. They wrapped their arms and legs tightly around her and as they lay there. They weren't in the Hunger Games, one or both of them isn't going to be dying in a few days. None of that mattered.

All that mattered was each other and the pleasure they were experiencing now.******

He got off just in time for them to get dressed for dinner. "How is it possible that that is still getting better every time?" Felicity asked breathing heavily.

"I don't know, but we need to do that more," Adam said.

"Yes, yes we do." Felicity said with a huge smile.

"Well, we have a few days," Adam said.

Felicity glared at her husband. "Really? You just had to bring that up now?"

"Sorry, but they were just going to bring it up at dinner," He said.

Felicity sighed getting up and dressed. "I know. I just can't believe this happened to us."

"Me either, my voice was even shocked," Adam said buttoning his pants.

"So was mine, she even bugged me. She hasn't bugged me in years."

"Neither had he and that makes me worry," Adam said

"I guess we should have taken that and my nightmare as a warning." Felicity said.

"Well we're here now so what can we do?" Adam shrugged.

"One of us has to die." Felicity said sadly putting her shirt on.

"It won't be you," Adam said

"Adam, I could NEVER live without you. If you go before I do I'm gonna tell the gamemaker that he better boom too."

"Don't say that," Adam said

"But it's true." Felicity said with a sigh.

"I know, but don't say it," Adam said.

"Alright, I won't." Felicity said sadly.

"Good," Adam said

They were finished getting dressed. "So, should we head over?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Adam said.

**Felicity POV**

We headed over to the overly luxurious dining area where Mr. No-Knock and Ms. WAY-too-Perky were waiting for us.

"There you are," He said.

"Sorry, we were having a little fun." I told him taking a seat and Adam of course sat right next to me.

"I figured," She said.

"However, we do have some strategy planning for the arena to get done." Said Mr. No-Knock, at least he sounded a little bit sympathetic at the fact that we have to go into the arena together.

"Right, so what do you think?" Adam asked

"Well, first, though I'm sure you already plan on it, you guys are gonna want to stay together in the arena, at least until the finals. You're also gonna want to try and see if you can find any other allies but avoid the Career pack, even if they ask." Mr. No-Knock explained.

"Why avoid them if they ask?" Adam asked.

"I'm not exactly sure honestly, that's what my mentor told me and it seemed to work pretty well." He said awkwardly.

"Are you always this odd?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Well, a lot of people say so."

Adam chuckled; I could tell he was starting to like Mr. No-Knock. Well, I guess we kind of have to. "Anything else?" I asked him.

"Shelter and strategy," He said.

"Alright, what about them?" I asked.

"Get them quickly try to get smaller supplies," Ms. WAY-too-Perky said.

I nodded, "What about sponsors?"

"Those are tricky," Mr. No Knock sighed.

"But is there any way to give us a better chance of getting some?" I asked.

"Make them remember you and love you," He said.

"Who could forget the Star-Crossed-Lovers from District 3?" Adam pointed out wrapping his arm around her.

"We could work with that!" Mr. No-Knock said.

"If they saw the reaping it was hinted but you guys could validate it in the interviews." Ms. WAY-Too-Percy said predicably overly excited.

"We could do that," Adam said and I nodded

"I'm guessing you're both going to use your wedding rings as your tokens right?" Mr. No-Knock asked. We both nodded. "Perfect then, I could definitely use that to get sponsors. Are either of you good with any weapons or have any other notable skills?" Mr. No-Knock asked.

"Well we do have some odd skills," Adam said carefully.

"Alright, what are they?" He asked. I explained our secret to them which I will not quite reveal to you readers yet so you could either read the original stories or be left in the dark.

"Really?" Mr. No-Knock asked.

"Yeah, we could prove it if you'd like." I offered.

"I would," Mr. No Knock said taking out a notepad. I stood up and demonstrated the two secret abilities.

"That's incredible!" They said

"We know," I said taking my seat. "but we're not sure if it would be a safe thing to reveal in the arena. People will want to know how and why."

"Why not let them know?" He asked.

"Well, first of all, it's not exactly something either of us like to talk about and understandably so." Adam said honestly.

"I can understand that," Mr. No-Knock said.

"So, what do you think we should do about that?" I asked him in utter uncertainty.

"I am not really sure," He said.

"Well, I guess we have a few days to figure it out." I said hesitantly. "It would pretty much guarantee that one or the other of us would win but then one of us would have to kill the other ourselves and then live without them."

"That is so romantic!" Ms. WAY-Too-Perky said with hearts in her eyes.

"He keeps saying that it's going to be me." I said looking down.

"It will," Adam said.

"I don't want it to be though." I said. "I could never kill you, Adam."

"I know," He sighed.

"If only there was some other way." I said laying my head on the table. At least Ms. WAY-Too-Perky isn't as strict on manners as most of the other mentors. "When do we get to the Capitol?"

"In a few hours," She said.

I raised a nearly invisible eyebrow. "So, at night?"

"Yes," She shrugged.

"Well, that might be a little awkward but okay." I said with a shrug still not sitting up.

"Why would it be awkward?" Adam asked.

"Just coming in so late in in the day. I didn't know, it's just kind of weird."

"I know right?" Adam asked.

In spite of everything, I let out a small chuckle sitting up and leaning into him. "One of the many reasons I love you."

"How did I get you?" Adam asked holding me close.

He does this way too often. "By being you. The real question is how did I get you?"

"It was easy you're the most amazing girl ever," Adam said.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww!" Ms. WAY-Too-Perky gushed. Adam sighed in annoyance. However, she didn't seem to get the message. "You two are just the cutest couple I've ever seen!"

"Thank you," I said deciding to be diplomatic.

"This'll totally work actually! The sponsors we'll just eat you guys up!"

"Tell me about it," Adam grumbled

"What's wrong with that?! Even if you guys choose not to reveal your abilities, at least one of you is sure to win." I tried not to let it get to me the way she said 'at least'; as if there was a way we could both make it out. I could not fault their logic though.

"How did we get so unlucky?" I asked looking up at Adam. "Haven't we both already suffered enough?"

"Yeah, but for now let's eat," Adam said.

I looked down at the platter set in front of me; we had a nice looking chicken stew with mash potatoes, a dinner roll, and some hot chocolate. I thought about most of the people in a Panam that don't even know what a number of these things are.

"Eat," Mr. No-Knock encouraged. I grabbed my fork and took a bite if the stew. It was good, but not as good as anything Adam makes.

"It's okay," I shrugged.

Mr. No-Know rose in eyebrow in surprised. "Okay?"

"Well, it's nothing compared to Adam's cooking but I guess that's an unfair goal to reach." I said taking another bite.

"No way the kid cooks better," he said.

"Yes way, he's the best cook in the world… well… at least Panam." I said truthfully.

"Well I would love to see what he can do," Mr. No-knock said.

"It's not really that good, she always over exaggerates it." Adam said with a shrug. It annoys me so much how he always does that. He's an amazing cook and needs to just embrace it.

"I do not, your cooking blows this away," I said.

"Then we definitely need to see what you can do." Mr. No-Knock said sounding curious.

"If we had the time," Adam said trying to get out of it.

"Well, we do have a lot of big big days coming up but we could find some time!" Ms. WAY-Too-Perky said loving the idea. "Well, have some time tomorrow morning!"

"Fine, tomorrow, I cook breakfast, "Adam sighed.

"Yay!" I said clapping imitating Ms. WAY-Too-Perky. Adam rolled his eyes smiling "You know you love me, even with my quirks." I said smiling at him as I took a sip of my hot chocolate.

"I never said I didn't love you," Adam said kissing my cheek.

"You need to work on your aim." I said playfully kissing his lips.

"I will keep that in mind," He said.

We finished up dinner fairly uneventful for the rest. Till we went back to our room, had some more fun, then got some rest before we arrived.

We were both woken by tapping at our door. "Get dressed you two love birds! We're almost here!" Ms. WAY-Too-Perky's voice said from the other side.

**If you read the sex scenes looking for some good juicy lemon then you should have read something rated M. That's all we have for you. Review and you can ALWAYS flame.**


	3. The Eye of the Beholder

**One more sex scene in this one but it's still optional and under the same code. Nothing else to say so. Enjoy!**

Adam's arm was tightly around me as we stepped into the luscious streets of the Capitol. It was way too bright for night time and the streets were still packed. "Welcome to the Capitol!" Mrs. WAY-Too-Perky announced happily.

"We've already been here." I muttered but loud enough for her to hear and no one else excluding Adam. "We've been here a few times."

"Oh right," She said giggling.

"We've even both gotten… rather acquainted with President Snow." Adam said truthfully. Unfortunately.

"That might help here," She said.

I doubt it, just look at the last time we were here… and with him. I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud though so instead I found myself saying, "Yeah, I guess it might."

"Unlikely," Adam muttered.

"I know, but just play along." I whispered to him. Honestly, it more likely screws us over instead of helping us.

"I guess," He said.

She led us to the building where the tributes live in the time before the games.

"Welcome back," Adam sighed.

I sighed and turned to Mrs. WAY-Too-Perky not letting go of my husband. "Can we still have the same room like on the train?"

"We can arrange that yes," She said after some thought. We headed into the elevator and she pushed the button for the third floor. It was a short quick ride to our floor that we took in silence

"Do you happen to know anything about the other tributes we'll be going up against?" I asked Ms. WAY-Too-Perky.

"Not yet no, the boy from two appears to be a major threat," She said.

"He's a boy from 2, your sentence is redundant." Mr. No-Knock pointed out, "I heard District 12 has their first ever volunteer this year though."

"A volunteer?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, the girl, but it was her little sister who was reaped so it was more than likely just an impulse to save her, not an expectation to win." He explained. "Talk about sponsor points though."

"Yeah," Adam said now sad he might have to kill this girl. I could tell. I can't blame him. It'll probably be hard for me too.

"Well you two will be better with the crowd," Mr. No-Knock said

"True, who could resist young love?" I said leaning closer into Adam.

"Snow," Adam muttered.

"I mean besides him." I said knowing he was one-hundred percent right.

"Oh well then I don't know," Adam said.

"No one but Snow." I said with a smirk.

"Exactly," Adam said.

"It still seems like top big of a coincidence that we were both reaped the same year." I whisper feeling like there must be something up. Like the game's rigged.

"I think I have an idea as to why," Adam said.

"No question." I muttered angrily.

"No I mean I know why," Adam said.

"Besides that he hates us and wants one of us to suffer over the others death?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah beside that," Adam said.

"What's that then?" I asked confused.

"How do you get the districts to obey without question? Show them you can create people like us and others would never know if someone is or not," Adam said

"So, we're just tools for intimidation? Just like the Hunger Games themselves?"

"Basically yeah" Adam said.

"Does that mean we should play along or play like normal tributes and take away ourselves as the Capitol's weapon, then?" I asked.

"Not sure I'm leaning towards a little of both," Adam said.

"Unfortunately we can't do a little bit of both. I'm thinking we should use our abilities then. Otherwise they might get mad and go after our family and friends while we're still in the arena and we wouldn't even know till it's too late." I reminded. "Besides, the fact that they could do it is a weapon but the fact that they DID do it might be the final push the districts need."

"I guess so," Adam said.

"Do you agree?" I asked.

"Yeah I do," Adam said after thinking it over.

"Then no one stands a chance..." I said then started thinking... if the Capitol wants us as weapons. There's a chance they want to keep us both as weapons, and I had an idea that just might get us both out alive.

"What are you thinking about?" Adam asked.

"If they want us as weapons, then they'd want to keep us that way, instead of dead." I said with a smirk.

"What are you implying?" Adam asked.

"I have a plan that I think could get us both out."

Adam smiled, "Only you could figure something like out," He said

"I wouldn't have been able to if you didn't figure out why we're here though." I reminded honestly. "It's a team effort."

"I guess," He said.

I whispered my plan into his ear.

"That just might work," He said.

"I know right, it's perfect." I said smiling widely, even if the plan fails, I'd rather be dead with Adam than alive without him.

"I hope we get to live," Adam said.

"I hope so, too." I said but it was hard to devise such a plan with so many Avoxs around as a reminder of what happens if you rebel against the Capitol. Either that or torture, or if you're really lucky… death.

"They would not make us Avoxs," Adam said as if reading my mind.

"Probably not but it's still creepy." I whisper to him.

"Never said it was not," Adam said.

"The poor things, do you ever wonder what they did?" I whispered to him sympathetically.

"Yeah, and it scares me when I do," He said with a sort of haunted look in his eyes. This made me think there was always something about Avoxs that seemed to bring him down more than others and he had never told me what.

"Adam… honey… is there something you're not telling me?" I asked worried.

"Yeah there is," Adam sighed.

I pulled him into a room where no one else was. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

"I know I just don't like to talk about it," Adam said.

I looked down and hugged him. "Well, alright, I could understand that."

"I can tell you though if you want to know," He said hugging me back.

"You sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah, if you're ready to hear," Adam said.

"No, if you really don't want to talk about it then I won't make you." I said and pressed my lips against his. I felt Adam give in and start kissing me back. I freed one arm closing and locking the door, kissing is fun but…

**Third Person POV **

*******She pushed him away from the door towards the far wall. Immediately catching on, Adam started to take off her shirt and bra.

Soon enough they were both bare as the day they were born. She let out a moan into his holding him close as he went in. He spun them so she was up against the wall, and kept going as she wrapped her legs around his waist both of them moaning now.

Once they were both phyically drained and done, *******Felicity looked around the room breathing heavily. "Where are we anyways?" She asked having literally pushed him into a random room.

"I think it's a closet," Adam said.

"Well, we have done it in weirder places." Felicity said with a chuckle thinking of some examples.

"Like?" Adam asked

"Remember the very first time?" Felicity asked running her fingers along his chest.

"Yeah, the empty classroom after school. What about the third time?" Adam asked

"Yeah, that was poor planning on my part. It took a while to get the kitchen clean again."

"Yeah, but it was amazing." Adam said.

"It was and is always amazing." She said simply.

"True, but where was the oddest place?" Adam asked as they got dressed.

"Probably last year right after the reaping when we snuck behind the stage? I'm surprised no one caught us." She said with a chuckle.

"That was your idea," Adam said.

She shrugged. "Doesn't mean it wasn't the weirdest place, where do you think it was?"

"Oh that is a tough one, I would have to with that night in the justice building on the piano," Adam said

"Oh yeah!" She said remembering that time. "We really have had a lot of weird venues haven't we? Remember the time we snuck into the factory after hours?"

"Yeah, that one was fun!" Adam said.

"Yeah, until we got caught, then it got REALLY awkward."

"Yeah it did, worth it though," Adam said.

Felicity chuckled, "You realize must people would have been shot on site but we were able to get out."

"Since when are we most people?" Adam asked.

"We're not, that was the point." She said finishing getting dressed.

"There is a few places here I think we both want to try," Adam said

"Yeah, but I'll be honest, the closet wasn't exactly on my list. So, should we come out of the closet?" Felicity said them both now fully dressed not getting why that's funny since literally no one says that anymore.

"Yeah let's go," Adam said.

**Adam's POV**

Feliss unlock the door and we headed out of the closet. "So, bed?" She asked.

I nodded and picked her up. "Where's our room?"

"Down the hall to the right," She said

I held her close carrying her to the room. She really is a genius. I'm not gonna lie but I think her plan just might actually work.

"I love you," She said.

"I love you, too, Feliss; more than anything in the world." I said kissing her with perfect aim.

"I really am lucky," She said.

I shook my head; she needs to stop saying that. "I still say I'm the lucky one."

"Maybe we both are," She said.

"Well, I guess that's possible." I said lying next to her.

She snuggled into me yawning. "We should sleep," She whispered

I nodded knowing that we'll definitely need it. "Yeah, night, Feliss."

"Night, Adam." She said holding me close. I'll be honest, if it was just me and some stranger reaped and I was lying in this bed alone, I'd be too nervous to get any sleep at all, but here, in my wife's arms, we both slept as if we were back in District 3.

That is until there was a persistent knocking at the door. "Robyn?" I asked expectantly.

"It's time to get up we have to get you both ready for the parade." She said.

"Alright, come on, Feliss." I said as we both got out of bed.

"I don't want to get up," She mumbled.

"I know, I don't either but we have to." I said. "Would you prefer if I carry you?" She nodded sleepily. I smiled and picked her up gently heading out the door. She snuggled into me sighing.

"That is just too adorable, but unfortunately you guys are going to have different stylists and prep teams from each other so you'll have to be separated for a while." Robyn rambled, is it just me or did it seem like she actually cared about that fact?

"Fine," I sighed.

"Now, both the prep team and the stylists might want to do something you're not particularly fond of but you guys just need to go along with it, alright?" Robyn warned.

"Fine!" I huffed knowing we were both going to hate this part.

All I'm saying is they better not make Feliss wear a dress and/or shoes. They could probably find something technology related avoiding both but I knew that once the interview come along, it's inevitable to find my beautiful wife in a puffy dress and high heels she'll be falling off the stage in. That's what worries me a million times more than any arena could even dream of. An angry Feliss is scary sight. I thought setting her down.

"Do you know anything about who our stylists will be?" Feliss asked once on the ground.

"You and 12 have the only new stylists this year. Apparently Adams stylist is the little brother of District 12's female stylist that is all I know," she said

"Really? Well, then I guess we have no idea what to expect." Feliss said sounding nervous.

"It'll be alright," I said.

"Well, I hope you're right." She said leaning into me.

"I think I am," I said.

"You guys do have to head over there though." Robyn pointed out.

"We know," Feliss sighed.

"Follow me then." Robyn said and led us there.

"I can't follow," She said stopping in front of a large door.

I nodded, "I know, we have it from here."

"Good luck," She said.

"Thank you." I said and we headed in and into our separate rooms.

Inside my room was empty, but had large windows overlooking the city. No one was there yet so all I could do is wait anxiously. "Hello," Said a voice from my right

I turned in its direction. "Hello."

"Adam right?" The voice asked.

I nodded still confused. "Yeah, that's me."

"Well first off I am behind you I can throw my voice,"

"Impressive." I said turning around. Standing in front of me was a man with dark skin, black hair and old eyes. He was dressed in a black shirt and gold pants

"Such an interesting name you have there, Adam. I heard it was very popular so many years ago." He said. "I'm Achill."

"Thank you I like your name as well," Adam said.

"Thank you, now, I had seen your reaping and I could help but notice with you and your district partner Felicity, would you mean telling me a little bit about you and her?" Achill seemed genuinely sympathetic when he asked, as opposed to Robyn who just saw it as the most amazing thing in the world.

"She's my wife. We had gotten married not long after last year's games." I told him looking down.

"This must be very rough for you two," He said sadly.

"It is, terrifying, actually."

"I can't imagine," He said.

I knew it was far too dangerous to tell him the plan. "Well, thank you for not pretending to know what it's like."

"I would never," He said.

"So, I take it you're my stylist?" I asked since there was just one of him. It was weird though since I hadn't seen my prep team yet.

"Yes I am and I decided to meet you before handing you to your prep team," He said.

"Alright, could I possibly make a request for you to pass on to Feliss' stylist?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes you may," He said.

"Well, she's terrified of shoes and hates dresses. Is there any way they could both be kept out of both of her outfits?" I asked praying the answer was yes.

"I'm not sure but we'll work on it," He said.

"Thank you, that really does mean a lot." I said genuinely.

"It's no trouble," he said.

"Do you have a plan for our parade outfits?" I asked.

"Yes I have an idea, what is your district known for other than inventions?" He asked. Only one answer came to mind and that was rebellion. Three is one of the most openly rebellious districts up there with Four and Eight… but that was a dangerous answer. "Technology and Electricity," he said.

"Electricity is District 5." I corrected.

"Technology more than anything else so we will make you technology," he said being very cryptic.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"That would spoil the surprise," He said smiling.

"Well, I should leave you to the prep team; I'll see you in a bit then." Achill said before leaving the room.

I sighed as I heard the approaching footsteps.

**Feliss' POV **

"You do not dare touch me!" I said standing naked before my prep team.

"We have to honey; we have to make you look beautiful for the cameras. Don't you want to look beautiful?" The REALLY creepy blue skinned men asked moved towards me causing me to instantly move back till I found myself against the wall.

"I like the way I look now," I said.

"Though I can't understand how," He said blatantly rude. "The audience isn't going to like you this way. You need to let us help you."

Remembering what I had been told I related at least for now.

"You don't have to be so rude!" I said.

"I just say what the truth is." He said as if he didn't even realize what he said was rude, then again, he is from the Capitol. They have no conscience.

He reached out to touch my bare skin but I slapped it a way. "I specifically told you not to touch me."

"The others can but I can't?" He asked like a child.

"Yes that is what I just said," I snapped back at him.

"Why not?" He asked in a whine.

"I don't like you very much," I said.

"Well, that was rude." He said causing me to physically huff. "Obviously your mentor has taught you nothing on proper etiquette you poor deprived tribute. Why don't you like me?"

"You called me ugly." I said.

"No, I said you weren't beautiful, now here I am, trying to help you look beautiful and you won't let me."

"That may work on others, but I know that was a fancy way of calling me ugly.

"Well, compared to everyone here, yes but that's expected from someone from District 3 or any district for that matter. You get it from all the tributes."

"Please just shut up," I said.

"Why? Why do you keep making me the bad guy when I'm just trying to help you?"

"Because, you made a bad first impression!" Felicity said.

To my surprise and extreme relief, he stepped back letting the rest of the prep team work on me. Thank any higher being he's not my stylist or I'd be screwed.

"Alright you're ready," Said a green-skinned woman.

"That's a little better." Mr. No-Sensor said deepening my glare. "Just wait here and Annia will be here shortly."

"Thank you," I said to the ones who were not rude.

It's surprising to find Capitol citizens that fit into that category. They all left the room. I was still naked but it was nothing I wasn't forced to become accustomed to so many years ago.

The doors opened a few minutes later. In came a woman of indeterminable age with a skin tight pink dress and heels longer than any sword we will find in the arena, her skin was normal but her hair was a sparkly pink. She handed me a robe. "Go ahead and cover yourself up. You don't have to be so exposed. My name's Annia, I'm going to be your stylist."

"Nice to meet you," I said praying she would not try to put me in heels like that.

"Adam's stylist, Achill, had spoken with Adam a while before his prep team got to him and he had sent me two requests which I plan on respecting as far as I can."

"What were they?" I asked.

"Just two things I shouldn't make you wear: shoes and a dress. Though it might be a little difficult when the interview comes alone, I can undoubtedly respect that one-hundred percent for the parade."

"Thank you!" I said relieved.

"It's my pleasure, it's my job to help you look even more beautiful but it's hard to look beautiful when you're absolutely miserable. Considering everything going on, you don't need what your wearing making that even worse. Plus it would be bad in general to have a girl such as yourself be unhappy." She explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means, that matter what the challenges, I want you to be happy, truly happy."

"Thank you," I said surprised.

"You're welcome, now, as you know, for the parade each district has to follow a theme to their districts export. Which for you is technology."

"Right..." I said not seeing where she was going.

"I mean like this." She said pulling out an advanced high tech suit with luminous lines all along it. Pant suit and no shoes, exactly like she said she wouldn't. I know she's a Capitolite but I think I'm starting to like her a little bit. Compared to the rest of the Capitol anyways. She's not blatantly demeaning like Mr. No-Sensor or completely sugarcoating everything going on like Ms. WAY-To-Perky. She'll undoubtedly blow it. Just watch. "What do you think?" She asked snapping me out of my thoughts

"It's amazing." I said honestly as I looked it over.

"So you like it?" She asked.

"Yeah, the idea is genius."

"Well, to be honest, the idea was Achill's; he said they're from some really old movie, Tron or something like that. He loves everything about that time period." Ms. Surprisingly-Nice explained.

"Wow! These are old school?" I asked.

"Well, old school science fiction."

"Still they look incredible," I said.

"Well, thank you, Adam has a similar outfit. How about you try it on? See what you think."

"Well okay," I said cautiously.

It wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be to get on and I'm not gonna lie, I looked amazing. No matter what Mr. No-Sensor says. I looked down at my bare feet with a smile. "I love it."

"You have not even seen it in the dark," She said.

"I can imagine." I said as she went to turn off the lights. When the lights went off I gasped as the lines on my suit glowed blue

"That's amazing." I breathed staring at it. "No one will be able to forget us. Ever." I knew that sentence was true for far more reasons than the suits alone.

"Exactly, you will be incredible," She said.

"A married couple, in these suits," Doing what we're able to do. "No one could beat that?"

"Well, I hope not," She said.

"You know, you're really nice for a Capitolite." I admitted.

"Thank you, I think," She said.

"You're welcome, but don't let me regret it."

"I won't," She said.

"Just keep in mind, Annia. My husband and I are FAR from your average tributes, and we won't fall for or tolerate any tricks."

"I would not dream of tricking you," She said.

"For some reason I find that hard to believe. How did you even learn how to be different? The Capitol and everyone who lives there are just cruel and heartless. I should know, I've spent more of my life here than I ever had in District 3, but not voluntarily."

"I have general common sense that others lack," She said.

"What about Achill? Should I be worried about Adam?" I asked worried.

"Are you kidding he and his brother Cinna are the most normal people here," She said.

"That's not a good thing." I hissed.

"I mean by districts standards there is no alterations to them or clothes you may find odd, nothing," She said.

"Well, that's peculiar but definitely a relief but I more care about his attitude."

"Oh, he's sensible," She said.

"You sure?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, you'll like him when you meet him," She said.

"Unlikely, but I guess it's possible."

"Anything is possible," She said.

We're living proof of that. "I know."

"See?" She asked.

"It's no less unlikely." I reminded.

"Still we'll see," She shrugged.

I sighed sitting back down. "When does the parade start?"

"Two hours. Hungry?" She asked.

I felt my stomach complain and nodded. "I actually didn't eat breakfast. We slept in a little late."

"Married couple things?" She asked

I blushed. She was actually asking about my sex life? "No, actual sleeping. We were tired."

"Whatever you say," She said smirking.

"Seriously." I said flatly. "And my sex life is none of your business."

"I meant talking I had no idea that you two were doing that," She said blushing

"Oh, how is that 'married couple stuff', then?"

"Most couples like to talk in private," She shrugged.

"Oh, well, this is awkward."

"Yes it is," She said turning half as red as I felt.

"So, food?" I asked changing the subject.

"Right orange Chicken okay?" She asked.

I nodded. I've had it a few times. "Perfect."

"Good," She said as it came out of the table

I'm not going to lie. They looked pretty good. I grabbed a fork and took one. Still not as good as Adam's.

"You look disappointed," She said.

"They're not a good as Adam's." I said truthfully.

"He cooks too?" She asked.

I nodded, "Amazingly. I, on the other hand, have blown up water."

"How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure but it was really cool." I admitted.

"You are an enigma," She said.

"You have no idea. Just wait until Adam and I get into the arena." I said with a smirk.

"You seem confident," She said.

"With in rightful reason." I said since it wasn't arrogance, it was the cold hard truth. "Not even the strongest most skilled Career stands a chance."

"I like this attitude," She said.

I knew for sure she couldn't know Adam and I's plan till we implement it. "I'm just worried about Adam, only one can make it out and he keeps saying it's gonna be me but I can't live without him."

"I'm sorry these horrible games have put you two in this situation. I can only imagine how hard this is," She said sadly

My eyes widened. "These horrible games? That's the absolute last thing I'd expect to come from a Capitolites mouth."

"Well it's true they are horrible," She said.

"Yes, it is true, but to the Capitol they are absolutely amazing."

"To the blind blood thirsty sheep here yes they are," She said.

At the time, I couldn't help but crack up at that. "Blind blood thirty sheep? That's the best description of them I have ever heard."

"Well, that is what they are," She shrugged.

"Still, rather creative word choice." I said trying to picture the literal of that.

"Thank you I try," She said.

"Why do you still look like a Capitolite if you don't act like one?" I asked looking her up and down skeptically.

"To keep from being killed," She said.

"Then how are Cinna and Achill still alive?" I asked since she said that they look normal by the Districts' standards.

"They don't make a commotion," She said.

"Then one last question, if you think the games are so terrible, why are you here? As a stylist? There are other jobs in the Capitol that have nothing to do with the games; I can name over a dozen off the top of my head."

"I like to be where things happen if anarchy were coming or war it would star here," She said.

"That doesn't make much sense." I said flatly.

"It would if you knew the full extent of things," She said.

I shrugged. "I guess so, but that hasn't happened in 74 years. What make you think if would in your life time?"

"A gut feeling," She said.

"Well, I guess gut feelings are usually surprisingly accurate." I said thinking about our plan and our existence and how they could likely and hopefully spark a rebellion.

"We'll see won't we?" She said.

"So, if it does, you'd be fighting for the rebels' side?" I asked mentally filing that away.

"If it were to happen likely," She said.

"I guess you know District 3's one of the most rebellious districts. That why you choose us?"

"Yes that is part of the reason," She said. For a second, I actually considered tell her our plan. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"How can I be sure I could trust you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't be sure. However I am on your side," She said. I decided it would be best not to tell her. Even if she was being honest, she'd like the surprise.

**I must say I'm quite proud of all three of our new characters but you can flame them as well as anything about this story. Review and optionally Flame.**


	4. It's Who You Can't Kill

**Enjoy 'cause I'm lazy right now. One sex scene in this one, you know the drill.**

Adam's P.O.V

I stood near out float waiting for Felicity. These were likely the best outfits in the games ever, but I was still nervous.

She came out in a suit that's identical to mine except without the boots. She went straight up pulling me into a hug.

"I missed you," I whispered to her

"I missed you, too." She whispered back.

"Could you two hug later?" Said a women who I assumed was her stylist

"You mean later instead of now or both?" I asked her.

"Instead of now the parade starts soon," She said

We broke apart. "Right." Feliss said. "By the way, Adam, this is my stylist Annia."

"Nice to meet you," I said

"You as well." Annia said with a smile. "I heard you cook, very well apperently."

"Well I'm good," I said awkwardly

"Don't listen to him." Feliss corrected. "He's amazing, just modest."

"She has a high opinion of my food," I said

"And for good reason." She said as we had to get into the chariot.

"If you say so," I said

I put my arm around her waist as we waited for the parade to start since we're only the third one out behind the two crowd favorites.

"Here we go," I muttered as our chariot rolled forward.

I keep my arm around her as we rolled into the square we were nearly deafened by the crowds cheers.

"I think they like us," Felicity said

"Of course they do with these outfits our stylists made for us." I said looking at her instead of the audience.

"Well you already were gorgeous," I added

"So were you." She said snuggling closer to me.

"I could swear I heard several :Aw's" From the crowd at her doing that.

"They love us." I whispered to her as we arrived at the circle. Feliss looked back squinting her eyes. "What's that in the background?"

"Is that 12?" I asked.

"There's no one behind them." She observed with a frown. "So, yes. From here, it looks like they're on fire or something."

"On fire?" I asked skeptically

"Yeah, look." She said and I looked back towards them. Oh my god.

They did look like they were on fire.

"The Capitol's even crazier than I thought." I whispered. "And that truly is saying something from me."

"I know," She whispered.

We watching in disbelief as they got closer. There was no doubt about it. They were definately on fire.

"That is impressive," I said

She sighed. "I think they might have beaten us."

"They did," I sighed.

"We'll undoubtably beat them at the interveiws though." She reminded as they arrived.

"Yes we will," I said.

We both tuned out the devil's stupid speach. "And they'll still stand no chance in the arena which is where it actually matters." She reminded.

"That is true," I sighed.

"Then why do you keep sighing?" She asked sounding worried.

"I don't want to kill them or 11," I said honestly.

"I know, it's going to be very hard," She admitted. "but that's how it works and our plan alone is already pushing it really far."

"I wish there was a way we could make it just look like we killed them though," I sighed.

Felicity thought it over. "Even if we could. The Capitol would take them up in the hovercraft and find of eventually."

"True, we would have to warn them," Adam said.

"Which them?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as the chariots headed back in.

"Both if we could," I said

"Well, I guess we might be able to get them alone at the Training Center." She offered as we got back inside.

"We could try at least," I said

"Should probably do it one-on-one though." She said getting out of the chariot.

"I think that would work best," I said.

"Still, how could they get past the Capitol on the hover jet." She whispered.

"I don't know," I said.

"We'll have to figure it out then." She whispered but stopped with Achill and Annia came over.

"Felicity this is Achill," I said.

"Nice to meet you Achill." Felicity said with a nod.

"You as well Felicity," He said.

While they talked, I looked over at the pair from District 12 who weren't on fire anymore and looked perfectly fine. I honestly thought no one would be able to out do our outfits. I was wrong.

"They were great," I muttered

"Yeah, they made a great entrance at the parade but for sponsors, no one could beat or forget the true love of a married couple. I know its a tragedy but the majority of the Capitol will find it amazing." She explained making me think of Robyn.

"Oh joy," I muttered.

Feliss frowned and snuggled into me.

"Calm down," She whispered.

I sighed and wrapped my arm around her. "Alright, I will try." I promissed.

"Good," She said.

I breifly looked around the room. All the other tributes were glaring at the pair from 12.

"Want to go talk to them?" I asked.

Feliss nodded, "Yeah, we probably should."

So we headed over.

We were unsure of the names but luckily they spotted us. "Um, you need something?" The girl asked.

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves," Felicity said.

"Well, alright, I'm Katiss and this is Peeta." She said motioning to her district partner.

"Nice to meet you I'm Adam and this is Felicity," I said offering my hand to each of them.

Katniss seemed to hesitate but took it.

I shook it and offered my hand to Peeta.

He however, didn't take it.

"Problem?" I asked.

"How do we know we could trust you guys?" He asked sounding skeptical.

"I'm just trying to be polite," I said

"Why do you care about us anyways? Sure, our stylists made us look really cool but we're just two kids from 12. Where as you guys are from… 3… right?"

"Yeah we're from 3 and you both seemed nice," I said

"You don't know anything about either of us." Peeta said accusingly.

"I know that she volunteered to protect her sister from this hell," I said

"And that alone was enough to spark our interest." Feliss added. "It was so sweet."

"Thank you," Katniss said blushing slightly.

"We were wondering if you would possibly like to form an alliance." I offered them but was getting slightly hesitant on Peeta.

"That sounds like a good idea," Katniss said

"Our mentor said to try and make allies but to stay away from the Careers." I told them. "We figured you guys might be a good idea."

"Our mentor said the same thing," Katniss said

"The raging drunk?" Feliss asked knowing that he's the only living District 12 victor.

"Yeah," Katniss said.

"Well, that's is a little surprising. It never seemed like he gave any advice looking at his previous tributes." I said possibly being a little too honest.

"Yeah well we thought that too," Katniss said

"So, alliance?" I offered my hand back out to Peeta.

"Alliance," Katniss said.

"Peeta?" I asked, my patience growing thin.

"I don't trust you," He said

"Is there anyway we would be able to get you to?" Feliss asked, she was doing a great job at hiding it from anyone who doesn't know her but I could tell that she was getting just as annoyed as I was.

"Maybe we'll see," Peeta said

If not then somebody just lost their immunity pass, assuming when can actually figure it out. "Do either of you have any skills that might help in the arena?" Adam asked.

" A few, but we should not talk here," Katniss said.

We nodded in agreement. "Probably not, later though."

"Of course," Katniss said.

"We actually have some surprises ourselves." Feliss said in the understatement of the century.

"I can't wait to learn more," Katniss said smiling

"Neither can we." I said not looking at Peeta. "We should probably head back though so we'll see you in the training center?"

"Yeah see you then," Katniss said.

We headed back to our stylists with a short wave.

"Well that was interesting," Felicity said.

"Yeah, Peeta was rude though." I said in a slight him.

"I know," She sighed

"He better get his act together or the deals of for him." I whispered.

"Agreed," I said.

"We will still save Katniss though if we can figure out how." I whispered in her ear.

"Definately she seems nice," Felicity said

"Agreed. So, should we try talking to eleven?" I asked.

"Yeah we should," She said.

* * *

Felicity's POV

I stayed close to my husband and we head to the dark skinned pair after talking with Mr. No-Manners and Ms. Family-Values.

"Excuse me your eleven right?" I asked.

"Um… yeah, that's us." The girl who went to about my stomach said turning to us.

"We wanted to talk to you," Adam said.

"Well, alright. About what?" She asked.

"An alliance," I said.

"I guess we could think about it. I'm Rue by the way and this is Thresh."

"Nice to meet you both I'm Felicity and this is Adam," I said as we each offered our hand.

Unlike with Mr. No-Manners, they both shook them. "I'll appologize ahead of time for Thresh, he's never been much of a talker."

"It's no trouble," I said.

"As for anything useful in the arena, I'm a really good climber, fast, and can use a sling shot." She

"Those are all great talents," Adam said

"Thresh is also really strong. What about you guys?" Rue asked.

We leaned in and told her a little

She gasped. "No way, really?"

"Really," I said smiling at her child's innocence  
2 days ago

"Then why would you need an alliance? Sounds like you guys are set."

"There are people we don't want to kill," I said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Wait what."

"We don't want to kill you," Adam whispered.

"But it's the Hunger Games." She said confused. "Only one person can make it out alive."

"We have a plan," I said.

"That's a dangerous risk." She said hesitantly.

"It could work though," Adam said.

"But… they might get mad." She whispered.

"We have planned for that," I said

"Well, I guess."

"Really?" I asked

"You sure you guys can do this?" She asked.

"Of course we are," I said.

"Well, could you give us some time to think about it?" She asked.

"Sure," We said together

"Alright, then I guess we'll see you guys in the Training Center?" She asked.

"Yeah see you then," I said.

We left back to our stylists again. "Well, that went a lot better." I commented.

"Yeah it did," Adam said.

"What were you guys doing?" Mrs. Surprisingly-Nice asked.

"Making alliances," I said.

"Oh, good, any luck?" She asked.

"A little," Adam said.

"Well, you still have plenty of time before you get into the arena."

"Yeah that's true," I said yawning.

You guy can get changed now and head back to your rooms though if you'd like." Mrs. Surprisingly-Nice offered.

"Thank you!" We both said.

"No problem, I meant what I said earlier." She said smiling at us.

"She's nice," Adam said.

"Yeah, surprisingly enough." I agreed.

"Did you like my stylist?" Adam asked as we boarded the elevator.

"Yeah, but they both really suspicious with how nice they're being." I said knowing no one in the Capitol could be that nice. "There was this one guy on my prep team who was what I expected though."

"Bad?" Adam asked

I nodded. "He kept calling me ugly."

Adams eyes narrowed

"You gonna kill him?" I asked hopefully.

"If I could," Adam said

"You could after we win." I said with a smirk.

"Then yeah I will after that then," Adam said.

"Good, he definitely deserves it, anyone I should be worried about from your team?"

"Well I'm pretty sure one of the girls likes me," Adam said awkwardly.

"Does she know that your married?" I asked through narrowed eyes.

"I think so," Adam said.

"Then could I kill her after the games?" I asked angrily.

"Sure I suppose," Adam said.

"Good." I said as we got to our floor.

"They are Capitalies," Adam said

I nodded getting off. "That's why I'm suspicious of our stylists."

"I'm not," Adam said

"You trust them?" I asked.

"I do," Adam said.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked hesitantly. "They're Capitolites."

"They are nice though," Adam said.

"I still say it's a ruse." I said distrustingly.

"Not everything is a ruse," Adam said.

"In the Capitol? Pretty much everything is either honestly evil or a ruse." I reminded.

"Pretty much, but not all things," Adam said.

"How can you be so sure that this isn't though?"

"Because I trust them and that is rare," Adam said

I sighed knowing that I can count the people he trusts on one hand and when he does, he's pretty much always right. "Alright, if you trust them then I trust your judgement."

"Thank you," Adam said.

"You're welcome." I said wrapping my arms around him. He picked me up bridal style.

"So now what?" He asked

I shrugged. "There's the obvious answer."

"Want to try somewhere new?" Adam asked

"Sure." I said with a smile.

"You choose where then," Adam said.

I looked around trying to think of some place that fits into that category. "We could go up to the roof."

"I love the way you think," Adam said taking me back to the elevator.

I pushed the button to the roof with a smile. "We make an excellent team on that."

"Your the brains," Adam said

"Not always." I reminded as the numbers rose.

"Most times," Adan said

"You can never sell yourself sort, Adam." I told him seriously.

The elevator stopped. "Ready to have some fun." I asked him.

"Always," Adam said before kissing me deeply.

* * *

Third Person POV

******Adam pushed her against a tree and kissed her passionately.

As they kissed they striped each other till they were both completely bare.

He pushed into her causing them to moan into each others mouths.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him keeping him in.

Adam got the hint and pushed in harder and faster still kissing her.

She moaned into his mouth running her hands though his hair.

Adam moaned and kept going her hips moving against his as they climaxed.******

After awhile, they separated breathing heavily. "You think we'll get lucky with any of these?" Felicity asked between gasps.

"You mean like a kid?" Adam asked.

"What else would I mean?" She asked.

"Not sure, but I hope so," Adam said.

"I hope so, too." She said smiling as if she forgot where they are.

"We'll get it one day," Adam said

"What if we don't though? What if one of us turns out to be infertile and that's why it hasn't worked yet?"

"Don't say that," Adam said

"Sorry," she said looking down. "I just need to think positive."

Yes you do" Adam saidd

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She said grabbing her clothes.

He grabbed her hand, "It's okay," Adam said

"I hope you're right." She said with a smile.

"I do too," Adam said

"If we do, would you want it to be a boy or a girl?"

"Girl," Adam said.

"Boy, but I'd be very happy with a girl as long as she is not like my mother." Felicity said. Her mother was a truly cruel mistriss but we'll get more into that later.

"No way," Adam said

"You'll make sure she isn't." Felicity asked.

"You will too," Adam said

"That's why we'll be excellent parents." Felicity said confidently.

"We will be the best parents!" Adam said smiling

"We should get dress though." Felicity pointed out.

"I don't know I enjoy seeing you like this," Adam said.

"And I like seeing you like that but what if someone else comes up here?"

"I guess so," Adam sighed picking up his pants.

* * *

Adam's POV

We both unfortunately got dressed and headed back down to our floor.

"Still have that list of places to try?" I asked

Feliss nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"You need to cross off roof," I said

She went to a computer crossing it off electronically, a physical list would have taken up her district token.

"Well we have a few other spots left," She said

She turned to me with a smile. "Want to try one?"

"Do we have time?" I asked

"I'm pretty sure we have nothing else planned for today."

"Well then who picks?" I asked.

"I picked last time. It's your turn." Feliss said simply.

"Training room?" I offered

"Perfect." She said with a smile.

"Want to walk or be carried?" I asked.

"Carry please." She answered.

So I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the elevator.

The next day, Feliss and I headed back into the Training Center together.

As we walked in I felt us being watched.

I leaned in and asked Feliss. "Do you feel like someone's watching us?"

"Yeah I think it's 2," She said

I glanced over at the pair from two remembering what our mentor said.

"Do not talk to them," Felicity said

"I know." I said moving on with Feliss. "I remember what Beete told us."

"You mean Mr. No Knock?" She asked

I chuckled at that. "Yes, Mr. No-Knock."

"Well I do remember what he said," She sighed

"But you don't like it?" I asked from her sigh.

"I do not like any of this," She said

I sighed. "I know, but besides or plan, there's nothing we could do about it."

"I guess," She sighed.

"I'm sure our plan will work though." I said confidently.

"Of course it will," She said.

"Then we have nothing to worry about besides these stupid pre-games stuff." I reminded.

"Aw why did you have to remind me?" She sighed.

"Sorry." I apologized looking down.

"It' okay," She said kissing my cheek after making sure no one was looking.

"So, should we find our allies or try to learn something?" I asked her.

"Lets learn spears!" She said.

I smiled at her enthusiasm and we headed over to the spear station.

**Review and flame if the holy spirit so moves you, but I'm not Christian so flame anyway. JUST REVIEW!**


	5. Friend or Foe

**Hello readers and readresses, we have no none skipped sex scenes in this chapter but we do have a lot of other cool stuff so START THE STORY!**

**Felicity's POV**

Once we made it to the spears, I threw a glance at Ms. Family-Values, Ms. Tiny-Terror, and Mr. Golden-Boy but avoided Mr. No-Manners, he lost his immunity necklace.

They all smiled slightly and nodded. I smiled back and turned to my husband grabbing a spear while trying to listen to the trainer.

We threw spears for a while before heading to knives.

"We won't need these you know," I whispered to him glancing back at Mr. Monster and Ms. Dead-Shot. I saw her earlier at this station she still stands no chance. "and two's still staring at us."

"Do we go talk to them?" Adam asked.

"Mr. No-Knock said not to." I reminded him though they were really pissing me off to be honest.

"He said not to make allies with them," Adam said.

"True, let's go talk to them then." I said setting down the knife in my hand. Adam set down his knife and we headed over.

"Why do you two keep staring at us?" I asked straight forward.

"You two are interesting," The girl said.

"That's no reason to stare." Adam said. I keep finding it ironic that people keep saying that without knowing what we're truly capable of.

"It is for us, it takes a lot to get our interests," The boy said.

"Fine, but if you're thinking about inviting us to the Career Pack then just forget it." I frowned getting that right out of the way. "We won't even consider it."

"Are you sure?" Clove asked.

"We're sure." We both said without hesitation.

"Then you die first," The boy said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." I said with a confident smirk. "You have no idea what the two of us are truly capable of."

"We'll see in the arena," The girl said.

"That we will." I said before taking my husband's hand and heading back to the knife station.

"That went well," He said.

"Those arrogant baboons are going to die before the gong's even done going off." I whispered picking a knife back up.

"Yeah, them first," Adam said.

I took aim and hit the target dead in the center of the head. "Wow." I breathed slightly surprised.

"You're good," Adam said.

"Thanks." I breathed surprised myself. I grabbed another knife to see if it was just 'beginner's luck'. Yet again the knife landed dead center I tried a few more, all the same result. "It's basic physics. Between force, knife weight, and distance you just need to calculate it in."

"Well, you're good," Adam said.

"Thank you." I smiled. "You want to give it a shot?"

"I guess I could try," Adam said. He took a knife facing the human shaped target. He threw the knife and it hit, but not dead center

"Almost, just try again." I advised with a smile.

"I'm not sure I am as good with these," Adam said never hitting dead center

"Then we'll look for something else." I said confidently. Though we'll win without them, we do need something to show the gamemakers to get our training scores.

"Okay, like what?" He asked.

I looked around at the different stations. "How about archery?"

"That sounds fun," Adam said.

"Then let's go try it." I said offering him my hand.

He took it and we walked over.

"Have you shot before?" The instructor asked when we got there and we both shook our heads. He instructed us on the correct stance and there is so much to it! Your feet have to be shoulder width apart, pointed slightly inwards, and in line with your hips which are in line with your chest which is in line with you head which is facing straight forward and you always have to draw back to one specific spot. "Now, what weight would you like? The higher the weight the straighter the arrow will travel but it's obviously harder to draw and hold."

"What's the highest weight you have?" I asked.

"One-Hundred pounds but usually only the Careers use them." He said, we both grabbed a hundred pound bow and arrows and took a shot from the 20 yard range. I missed it by a mile; he's hit the dead center. "She I told you." I said with a smile at his shot.

"Wow who would have thought?" Adam asked shooting another arrow which landed beside his first arrow.

"You're a natural." I said smiling and setting down my own bow. "I think "I'll just stick to knives."

"Thanks!" Adam said.

"My pleasure," I said smiling as he shot another arrow breaking on the nock of the first arrow. "You broke it." I said playfully.

"Yeah I did," He said surprised.

"We are totally going to beast this?" I said smiling widely.

"Beast this?" Adam asked.

"It's a phrase they used to use a lot before Panem; basically, we're going to do extremely well."

"Oh well alright then" Adam said.

"Do you not agree?" I asked him.

"No I agree," Adam said.

"So, what should we do now then?" I asked. "Keep shooting, go to a different station, or go find our allies?"

"Find our allies," Adam said.

"Alright," I looked around quickly locating them. "Ms. Family-Values is over at the knot tying station but Mr. No-Manners is unfortunately with her. Ms. Tiny-Terror's at the slingshot station and Mr. Golden-Boy is over at hand-to-hand combat."

"You go see Ms. Tiny-Terror and I will go see Ms. Family-Values and Mr. No-Manners," Adam said.

"Alright, but what about Mr. Golden-Boy?" I asked looking over at him.

"I am not talking to him in fighting training," Adam said.

"Good point." I nodded before checking the coast, giving him a quick kiss, and heading over to Ms. Tiny-Terror. I got there just as she hit a target in the eye. "Nice shot." I complimented getting her attention.

"Thanks," She said happily.

"So, about the alliance." I said down to business.

"I like the idea," She said.

"We're going to need to work out what we need you to do for the plan to work though." I told her.

"Okay," She said.

"We need to find somewhere a little more private though." I said looking up at the evil people in the balcony.

"The bathroom?" She asked.

I nodded, she set down the sling shot, and we both headed over there. "So, what's the plan then?" Ms. Tiny-Terror said once we were there.

"We are going to hit you in a spit that will put you in a death like state," I said.

"What happen if they figure out I'm not really though?" She asked sounding worried.

"Don't worry it will last for hours," I said.

"Do you have any idea where the dead tributes' bodies are even taken?" She asked not knowing.

"The capitols morgue,"

"How would I get out then when I wake up?" She asked in a whisper.

"We have friends there your body will be replaced with a copy," I said.

"Okay, but how do you know people in the Capitol?"

"We don't talk about that, ever." I said leaving no room for argument. I'm sorry readers. I know we've been keeping you in the dark but it's extremely traumatizing. You'll find out eventually and when you do, you'll understand full well.

"Okay I will not ask again," She said.

"Good, you don't want to risk losing your immunity necklace. You trust us enough?"

"Yeah I do," She said.

"Good, we should probably head back out then unless you have any other questions?" I said looking at the door.

"Why me?" She asked.

"You're still so young and sweet. Only 12-year-old in the arena this year and neither one of us could bare to kill you." I said.

"Thank you," She said hugging me and then she gasped.

"What's that?"

I looked where she was looking realizing it was my ring I felt my cheeks get hot. "Oh… that's my wedding ring."

"You're married?" She asked.

"Yeah… to Adam." I said looking down.

"Really?" She gasped.

I slowly nodded not looking up. "The wedding was almost eleven months ago. We never imagined this would happen."

"That's sad," Rue said. I nodded slowly. She didn't need to tell me that. "I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's not your fault. Besides, we have a plan for us just as we do with you." I told her but didn't look up.

"That's good," She said.

"Hopefully it will work."

"I hope it will," I sighed.

"Anything else?" I asked breaking the subject.

"Where will we go?" She asked.

"If everything goes right, back home." I told her.

"Really?" Rue asked.

"If nothing goes wrong along the way, then yes, really."

"Thank you!" Rue said.

I smiled hugging her. "You're welcome."

"You know you're sort of like a big sister to me," Rue said.

"Well, thank you. You're like a little sister to me as well." Rue just smiled as they left the bathroom. Of course, I instantly looked over at my husband.

**Adam POV **

I walked up to Katniss and Peeta. "I need to talk to you two." I told them.

"Okay," They said.

"So, Katniss, you're still going to ally with us?" I asked since it certainly seems like Peeta doesn't want to.

"Yeah!" She said happily.

"And you still don't trust us?" I asked Peeta.

"No and Katniss, you shouldn't either," Peeta said.

"You're not the boss of me Peeta."

"I think she should." I said simply. "This isn't like any normal alliance."

"Oh please!" Peeta scoffed.

"I'm serious." I told his honestly. "Feliss and I have no need for a normal alliance; we could kill you all with our hands tied behind our backs."

"I would love to see you try," He said.

"I am going to enjoy killing you," I said.

"What makes you so cocky?" Peeta asked accusingly.

"The fact that I am better than you?" I said.

"And what makes you say that?" He asked.

"The fact that you are no good with any of these weapons and no matter how strong you are I am betting I'm stronger," I said.

"I guess we'll just see in the arena." He said stupidly.

"You'll be dead in the bloodbath," I shrugged.

"Oh, is that so." He asked earning a simple nodded: Cato, Clove, Peeta. Not that the order will make much of a difference. Peeta huffed and walked away

"So, what is it then?" Katniss asked me once he was gone.

"We have a plan," I said.

"What does it have to do with me?" Katniss asked.

"You need to know we are going to make it look like you died," I said.

"But we actually won't." Katniss asked in surprise.

"No, it will put you in a death like state," I said.

"That's incredible but then what would happen? Where would I go?"

"Home if all goes well," I said.

"Really?" Katniss asked excitedly but luckily staying quiet. "How?"

"Cannot explain here," I said.

She seemed to hesitate but nodded, "Oh, right, of course, but why me?"

"You did not want this not that any of us did, but you only came to save your sister" I said.

"So, you wanted to make sure I could go back to her?" She asked.

"Exactly!" I said.

"Thank you so much." She said giving me a quick hug but I could easily tell it was just a grateful one. Nothing more, so I didn't get mad at it.

"It's our pleasure," I said

"Is there anything I will have to do for it to work?" Katniss asked.

"Other than keep this secret, and take a long nap, no" I said.

She nodded, "Right, obviously."

"No, just play it up enjoy the good parts of the capital," I said.

"Alright, I will thank you so much."

"It's our pleasure really," I said

"So, would it just be me or anyone else, too?" She asked.

"There are a few others," I said.

"But you won't tell me who?"

"Not now, no,"

"Alright, then I won't try to push it but why was Peeta originally included in the offer before he blew it?"

"He looked like he was nice, but mostly because he was your partner," I said.

"No your district partner," I said.

"Well, I never even talked to him before the games he gave me some burnt bread once when I was starving but that's it, we might both be from District 12 but we were pretty much from different worlds. I don't know what I would have done if say my best friend Gale was reaped with me then him you'd definitely have to save him, too."

"That gives me an idea you may have to go somewhere other than home," I said having a new idea.

She looked confused and shocked. "What do you mean? Where then?"

"13," I whispered.

She looked confused and I cannot say I blame her. "District 13 was destroyed during the Dark Days."

"No, you all were supposed to think that, but it's there and they have room for you your friend and both your families," I said.

"How's that possible, they show clips of 13 live across Panem all the time."

"No, they cut clips," Adam said.

"Are you sure? How do you even know this?"

"That's a secret," I said carefully.

Luckily, she decided not to push on it. "Are you sure of this?"

"Yes, I am, believe me," I sighed.

"Well, I guess I kind of have to, don't I?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah you kind of do," I said smirking.

"Then I will."

"Good," I said.

"And you'll make sure to get Gale and our families there safe?" She asked.

"Yes I will, but that won't be until the victory tour," I said.

"Well, alright, still, thank you?"

"It's no trouble," I said. "Anything else?" I asked her.

"No I got it," Katniss said.

"Alright then, I'll see you later." I said before returning to Feliss who was done talking to Rue.

"So how did it go?" I asked.

"It went very well actually." She said with a smile. "What about with you?"

"Very well," I said happily.

"Just with Ms. Family-Values though." She asked looking over at Katniss.

"Yeah she loves the plan," I said.

"That explains why she's alone then."

"Mr. No-Manners is certainly living up to his name though." I said with a sigh.

"I figured," She said.

I explained to her exactly what happened with him.

"So who gets to kill him?" She asked.

"You can if you want." I offered.

"Alright, but I get to kill two," She said.

"You get two and Mr. No-Manners?" I jokingly whined.

"No you get Mr. No-Manners," She said

"Alright, fair enough." I said. "You have Mr. Monster and Ms. Dead-Shot, I have Mr. No-Manners."

"Deal," She said shaking my hand.

"What about everyone else?" I asked her.

"First come, first serve?" She asked.

I nodded. "Alright, deal."

"Good, now training for the day is over soon," She said.

"Then what do you want to do with the last little bit."

"Plants?" She asked.

"Alright." I said offering her my hand.

So we spent the rest of training learning plants. I tried to memorize the poisonous ones since they'd work the best for the final plan.

Then training came to an end or at least weapons training did. We got back into the elevator and I noticed Feliss was staring at me with a smirk.

"What?" I asked as the elevator started to move with the others.

"Once we get up there we have a list to work on." She said luckily vague.

"That is true," I said holding her close.

After a short while, we finally arrived at our floor. "So what's on the list?" I asked.

She pulled up the list. "I choose last time, your turn."

"How about the dining room?" I asked.

"Extremely high risk of someone walking in though, that one was more intended for home."

"Elevator?" I asked.

"That works, as long as we can stop it." She smirked. "Being us I have no doubt on that."

"I think we can," I said.

"Then let's go." She said standing up excitedly. I took her hand and she led me off. We got in and set to work on temporarily disabling it. Soon it was stopped between floors 3 and 4.

**3rd Person POV**

He pulled her in kissing her passionately. They stripped each other never separating for more than seconds.

Once they were done they were once again getting dressed. "Well, now we have to fix the elevator." Adam said breathing heavily.

"Oh that's easy," Felicity said.

"Right." Adam smiled knowingly.

"Give me a minute," She said.

In a few seconds, the elevator was up and running again. She stopped it back on the third floor.

"I think we got it this time," Felicity said.

"Depends on what you mean by 'it'." Adam said.

"I mean the pregnancy thing," She said.

"I hope so at least." Adam said with a smile.

"I really do!" She said excitedly.

Adam hugged her tightly as the elevator stopped and opened. "Really?" He asked. She nodded vigorously. "You just feel like we did?"

"Yes I do, and I REALLY hope I'm right."

"I hope you are too," Adam said smiling.

"Any ideas what we'd name him or her? I'd say Roslyn if we get a girl."

"I prefer something that sticks out in Panem like Bruce,"

"Perfect." She smiled. "An old unique name like yours, Adam."

"I like it," Adam said.

"So do I." She smiled widely.

"I hope we got it," Adam said.

"If not now, we will eventually." She promised.

"I know," Adam said holding her close to him.

"Now what?" She asked.

"We sleep," Adam said. He picked her up and they went to their shared room. "I love you," He whispered.

"I love you, too, Adam." She said as he laid her down on the bed.

"Now let's get some sleep we have more training tomorrow," Adam said lying beside her. She nodded snuggling into him and drifting to sleep.

**End of Chapter! Review and I will see you next chapter! Flame if you want. Immune and always will be!**


	6. Confidence for a Reason

**Hello readers and readresses! We have a very fun sex free chapter today including both the Training Scores and Interviews. You know what that means right? ALMOST ARENA TIME!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Days later it was their last training day and then the interviews. Felicity woke up first. She bent over him and kissed him awake. Adam stirred and kissed her back. "Good morning," He said when they broke apart.

"Good morning, Adam." She said lovingly.

"I love waking up that way," Adam said.

"Yeah, it really is the best way but we need to get ready for some more stupid pre-games stuff."

"Right, I guess," Adam sighed.

"What would happen if we were to ditch them? Not the games but just stay here for training scores and the interviews?" Felicity asked.

"Not sure why?" Adam asked.

"Because it would be so much better if we could but it's way too high of a risk." Felicity sighed.

"Yeah it is," Adam said seriously.

"What we already have planned is a higher one though." Felicity sighed.

"Yeah I guess so" Adam said.

"Beats losing you though,"

"Easily beats losing you," Adam said.

There was a knock on the door. "We're already up." Felicity told Robyn.

**Felicity's POV**

"Hurry up!" She shouted.

"We will." I said rolling my eyes and getting up. We both got dressed for training very quickly and open the door. "Alright, we're ready."

"Good downstairs now," She said.

We nodded and got into the elevator. "Let's go!" Adam sighed and Mrs. WAY-Too-Perky hit the button for the training center and we were on our way down.

"Now remember impress the judges!" She said.

"We know." I nodded.

"Just making sure," She said. The elevator stopped and we stepped off. At least we're only the fifth and sixth to go in.

"So, ready?" I whispered to him

"As I'll ever be," He said and we took our seats.

**Adam's POV**

One and Two took their turns with the gamemakers, it was my turn. I checked the other tributes then gave Feliss a quick kiss before getting up and heading in. I walked into the training room to find the Gamemakers looking right at me when I entered. I recognized the head gamemaker Seneca Crane right away that could either be a really good thing or a really bad thing. "Adam, you are dismissed." Seneca said right away. Again either a REALLY good sign or a REALLY bad one.

"Thank you?" I said confused. "I guess you're up." I told Feliss once I left the room. She looked confused, but walked past me into the room.

**Felicity's POV**

Once I saw who the head gamemaker was, it made perfect sense why Adam was out so quickly. "Felicity, you are dismissed to."

"Thank you sir," I said before leaving the room as well. "Adam! Wait up!" I called running up to him. He stopped and waited for me. "I'm not sure if this is a good or bad thing." I said going into his arms.

"I don't either but I guess we'll know when the scores are released or we could ask Mr. No-Knock and Mrs. WAY-Too-Perky their thoughts."

"We should," I said. We got in the elevator and I pushed the button for third floor.

"So, do we worry?" He asked.

I sighed. "I'm not sure but whatever are score comes up as, with him as head gamemaker there's no doubt we have to use our abilities."

"We were going to anyway," He said.

I nodded. "I know, but now there no turning back on it." There was a ding as the elevator stopped on our floor.

"That's a good thing," Adam said.

"That's true." I said stepping of the elevator.

"So calm down," Adam said.

He put his arm around me which I snuggled into, "Alright, I will."

"Good," He said kissing my forehead.

"Back already?" I heard Mr. No-Knock ask sounding surprised.

"Yeah we are," I said.

Adam hesitated then asked, "Is a quick dismissal a generally good thing or bad thing?"

"Depends what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I walked in and they just immediately said that I was dismissed." Adam explained and I nodded.

"The same thing happened with me." I told him.

"I am not sure what to make of that," He said.

"Well, we recognized the Head Gamemaker so he probably already knows what we can do so they didn't have to see anything." I explained. "That could either be a really good thing or a really bad one."

"Well, I am not sure what to make of that," He said.

"I guess we'll see when the scores are revealed then?" I asked.

"Yes you will," He sighed.

"What's the highest score anyone has ever gotten?" Adam asked. "By extent, what's the lowest?"

"10 and 1 respectively." He said.

"Well, one of those records will cease to exist when ours come up." Adam said knowingly.

"I guess so," I sighed.

"Hopefully the 10." Adam said.

"Yeah I hope so, but it does not matter really," I said.

"True, we won't be there long enough." Adam chuckled.

"You two really are confident," Mr. No-Knock said.

"You saw what we can do." I reminded. "We have every right to be however confident we want."

"Fair enough," He said.

"By the way, two wants our heads because we took your advice. They said then we'll be the first to die." Adam added and I chuckled.

"They think that anyways, that's why THEY'LL be the first ones dead."

"You two sound angry," He said.

"We don't like them." Adam said bluntly. "Or Peeta."

"The 12 boy why?"

I explained Mr. No-Manners' behavior in disgust.

"Well, then he is doomed,"

We both nodded. "Undoubtedly."

"Poor boy," He sighed.

"But what's this with…?"

"Oh, we denied 2 and now they want us dead,"

"I know." Mr. No-Knock sighed. "But what's this with the 12 girl and 11?"

"It's an alliance of sorts," I said.

"That's good then, but what do you mean 'of sorts'?" He asked.

"We can't tell you," I said. I could tell by the look on his face that that sent up an immediate red flag. "Okay we can, just no here," I said. Mr. No-Knock hesitated but nodded. "Good so later?" I asked.

"Later." He said sounding skeptical.

"I promise," I said seriously.

"When though?" He asked.

"In prep?" I offered.

He nodded, "Alright, deal."

"Good now can we eat?" I asked.

"Yes, we can." He said and we headed to the dining room.

"Thanks, we were rushed to the training room." I said.

"Yeah, Robyn has a nasty habit of that." Mr. No-Knock chuckled making the food appear.

"Well, it's irritating," Adam said.

"Maybe I should wake you guys up earlier?" He offered.

"That or stop her," Adam said.

"Well, usually she has to at that point or you'd be late."

"Then yeah please wake us sooner," I said.

"Alright, I will." He promised as we both took some food.

"Thanks," We both said together.

"Especially right before the arena." I muttered.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"In case something unexpected makes it a little longer, it would be a good idea to have had something to eat beforehand on that day." I said simply.

"You make a great point," Adam said.

"I always do." I smirked playfully taking a bite.

"That's my wife," He said smiling.

I smiled as he leaned in and gave me a kiss. "When will the scores be released?"

"This year they are released right before your interview," He said.

"Oh," I sighed, "and when will that be?"

"At the end of the day,"

"Alright." I nodded. We had no other choice anyways.

"You'll do great!" He said.

I smiled at that. "Which are we talking about?"

"Both!" He said with confidence.

We smiled at that. "Any ideas for the interview angle?" I asked him.

"Arrogant, for Adam" He said.

"I could do that but unless I claim to be God, it wouldn't be arrogance." Adam said causing me to chuckle. "What it's true,"

"I know; I was just picturing you claiming to be God."

"That is a funny thought," Mr. No-Knock said.

"So, what about me?" I asked him.

"For you we can go with smart, sexy, or a combination of the two," He said.

"She's always a combination of them both. Saying Felicity's smart is like saying that President Snow is mean."

I felt myself blush. "Thank you Adam," I said.

"Any time, Feliss." He said putting his arm around me.

* * *

Hours later Adam and I stood waiting in our interview outfits I was fidgeting uncomfortable, I was in a black dress with blue lines running all over it with my hair done in a bun. Needless to say I was not enjoying this, but they had not forced me to wear shoes this was a compromise. Adam looked nice though, he had a white button down shirt with a red vest, black pants, and black dress shoes. We stared at the screen as the scores started to come up. District 1 both got 9. District 2 got 10's then it was our turn.

I had to catch Adam who had lost as two 12s showed up on the screen. I chuckled, "A little low, our odds are at at least a fourteen."

"Yeah, but now we have interviews and you're up," Adam said.

"Right." I said sitting him up then getting up. "You have my full permission to use that in your interview though since you're supposed to be arrogant." I gave him a quick kiss then went up on stage from my name being called.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome from three, Ms. Felicity Daniels!" Mr. Crowd-Pleaser said as I walked out and took my seat.

I chuckled taking my seat and holding up my left hand. "Mrs. actually. Sorry boys."

"What's this your taken?" He asked astonished.

I held my left hand in front of him. "Well then, you just need to win so that you can go back home to the lucky man. Given the score we just saw, that shouldn't be a problem."

"It wouldn't." I said drawing back my hand. "If he wasn't my district partner."

"Oh dear! That is a bit of bad luck for the both of you," He said sadly. I nodded sadly. "So then how do you feel about your odds?" He asked.

"Well, I have no reason to have to worry about any of the other tributes." I said with a confident smile.

"You sound confident," He said.

"You saw my training score, a twelve's certainly not to be sneezed at."

"No it's not, care to tell what happened in there?" He asked.

"Aren't those private?" I asked.

"Yes they are," The gamemakers called down.

I shrugged, "Than sorry but I can't tell."

"Well, how do you feel about going against your husband?"

"Terrified, he keeps saying it's me who's gonna win but I can't live without him." I answered truthfully.

"I can only wish you both luck," He said.

"Thank you, Caesar." I said. "We'll try everything we can."

"I know you will," He said.

"Unfortunately we are out of time." Mr. Crowd-Pleaser stood up taking me with him and holding up my hand. "Mrs. Felicity Daniels everyone!"

The crowd cheered as I left. "You did great, Feliss." Adam smiled going over and hugging me.

"Bull shit." Mr. No-Manners accused coming over As Adam was called onto stage. "There's no way you two are really married." As an answer Adam and I both showed him our wedding rings. "That doesn't prove anything."

"What more do you want, you little prick?" Adam asked.

He just huffed and went away showing that we won. "You're up, Honey." I reminded him.

**Adam's POV**

I took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage as Caesar called my name. I walked up and sat down looking as confident as I was if not more. Not much acting was required at all.

"So Mr. Daniels how are you feeling about the games?" Caesar asked.

"Ready, Feliss and I will totally rule this; then we just have to worry about each other at which point she'll undoubtedly win." I said, it wasn't a lie, with our plan, she will win. I just will with her.

"You seem confident, though given your score I can see why," He said.

"Seems a little low to me, our odds are at at least a fourteen." I quoted from Feliss.

"Oh really?" He asked smiling.

"Definitely," I said with a confident smile, "just wait till the games start and you'll see why."

"Is there anyone specifically who should watch out?" He asked.

I nodded. "Peeta, Cato, and Clove; they'll be the first one's dead."

"Oh is that so?" Caesar said.

"Undoubtedly." I nodded.

"Well, I'm sure they have something to say to that," He said.

"They can say all they want. Once they get to the arena they're dead."

"That is great confidence to have young man,"

"Great and rightful." I looked back behind the stage. "If any of you want to challenge that, I'll see you in the arena." I smiled as I saw Peeta and Cato ready to take me up on that offer.

"There still remains the problem though, how do you feel about going up against your wife."

"Scared," I said honestly.

"I can imagine. What exactly was going through your mind when your name was called after hers?"

"That she'll still win. Even if I have to slit my own throat to make sure of it." I sighed honestly.

"Now that is true devotion!" Caesar said very sadly.

"Well, that just really is how much I'm in love with her. I could never go on living knowing that she's dead."

There was a collective "AWW" from the audience as my time ran out.

"Adam Daniels of District 3 ladies and gentlemen!" He announced standing me us and holding up my hand. They cheered as I left the stage

"That was truly amazing." Feliss said pulling me into a kiss.

"Glad you liked it," I said between kisses.

* * *

The rest of the interviews went on boringly till we got to District 12.

Katniss gave a very touching interview. Unfortunately, then it was 'Mr. No-Manners' as Feliss accurately calls him's turn.

I watched as they joked for a few minutes on the Capitals showers. Then, I am not even kidding, he started comparing all the individual tributes to bread. Apparently I'm hardtack and Feliss is pumpernickel... I have no idea what to make of those comparisons honestly and he didn't specify but they're undoubtedly insults simply knowing him. "Did he just insult us?"

She seemed to hesitate. "I'm not sure, more than likely."

"We need to learn more about bread," I said.

She chuckled and reminded, "You're the cooking master, and I blew up water."

"I will learn more about bread," I said.

"So, is there someone special back home?" We heard Caesar asked from the stage.

"Well there is this one girl, but I would not stand a chance," He said.

"Then here's what you need to do, despite what Adam says will happen, you need to win, then when you come home a victor, she'll have no choice but to go out with you."

"I'm not sure that will work," He said

"Why is that?"

"Because she came here with me," He said.

I looked over at Katniss who looked absolutely shocked and I could see her fists clenching and unclenching indicating that that 'fact' angered her. "We might not get to kill Peeta," I said to Feliss.

"You're still faster unless you let it be her who kills him." Feliss pointed out but on closer examination on Katniss she said, "If he even makes it to the arena."

"He might not," I said.

Peeta left the stage and Katniss instantly slammed him against the wall. "You think this is funny you little bastard?!"

"What?" He asked.

"You pretty much completely ignore me your whole life, you come here and act like a complete bastard, than come up and say you have some kind of crush on me to all of Panem? You and I both know that's complete bullshit!"

"No, it's not," He said trying to get away.

I flinched and smirked at the same time as she kneed him in the crotch. "No it is, 'cause if it is, you won't even set foot in the arena."

"Ouch," I muttered as the other tributes laughed.

Their infamous mentor, Haymitch came and pried her off of him and Peeta fell to the ground in pain. "What's going on here?"

"He got kneed in a sensitive area," I said.

Haymitch turned to Katniss accusingly. "Why did you do that?"

"Because of what he said it was a lie!" Katniss said.

Haymitch looked at Peeta than back at Katniss. "Whether it was or not, why would it matter?"

"It matters to me he is not going to use me as some tool to boost his low odds in the arena!" She said.

"It wouldn't just raise his odd you know. The married couple from three makes it a lot more difficult but I might be able to work with that to help you both."

"He could have run this past me rather than springing it like that!" She said

"Maybe we should continue this at our floor?" Haymitch offered. She looked around at the other tributes before nodding and they left. I will probably never know how that conversation ended.

"That was fun," Felicity said.

"So, no, I probably won't get to kill Mr. No-Manners before Ms. Family-Values does." I concluded.

"Not likely," Feliss said.

"Then could I at least have one of two?" I asked.

"Sure, you get the boy," She said.

"Alright, I'll get Mr. Monster, you get Ms. Dead-Shot, and everyone else is first come first serve."

"Deal, I bet I get more," She said.

"You're on!" I said competitively.

"What does the winner get?" She asked.

"The winner lives." I said since the other tributes are watching. It technically was true, just that the loser lives, too. "I'll figure something out." I whispered to her.

"Okay," She whispered back.

"We should head back to our floor." I said..

"Yes, you all need sleep it's into the arena tomorrow," One of the peacekeepers said

We got into the elevator with everyone. "Last chance to reconsider, 3," Cato said

"Never going to happen. We'll just see you in the arena and you'll see why we both got twelves." I said with a smirk.

"Your funeral," The girl said.

"Weird, I've heard of people refering to themself in the third person but not the second." Felicity chuckled as they got off on their floor. Cato just glared as they left.

"See you in the arena!" Feliss said right before the door closed.

"You sure that was wise?" Rue asked.

"Now you I know know why we're so confident." Feliss told Rue simply as the elevator stopped at our floor.

"No, I don't know why, but okay," Rue said.

"Our abilities," Feliss reminded before we left onto our own floor.

"Right," She said blushing as the elevator left again.

"We really should get to bed." I said picking Feliss up.

"Okay," She yawned holding onto me.

**Arena's next! Then you all who have not read the original series can see why Adam and Felicity got 12s and what they keep refering to. You will also then see why the story's called "Don't Blink". Review! And flame if you want, I remain forever immune. **


	7. News For Us All

**Hello readers and readress! ARENA TIME! And that's not all we have many other surprises and the return of an OC you're already aquainted with if you follow my other Hunger Games stories but I've already said too much so. ENJOY!**

**Felicity's POV**

It was the truly big day and Mr. No-Knock walked right in proving his name. Luckily, we weren't doing that this time, "Time to get up if you want time to eat and get ready."

"We'll be out soon," I said and he left.

Adam and I both got up and started getting dressed. "This is it; today we go into the arena." Adam reminded.

"I know remember the plan?" I asked.

Adam nodded, "Of course, how could I ever forget?"

"Just making sure," I said nervously.

I was looking down but felt his arms wrap around me. "It's going to be okay, Feliss." He whispered. "We go into the arena today and back to District 3 before you even know it."

"I know, but still I'm allowed to be nervous," I said.

"Of course, all the tributes are." Adam said simply.

"Mr. No-Manners should be Ms. Family-Values was furious!" I said.

"Assuming Ms. Family-Values hasn't already killed him with a butter knife." He said pulling away.

"No, she wants to get home, she'll wait for the arena," I said.

"True." Adam said and we both slipped on some simple temporary clothes knowing that we be changed into the arena outfit very soon but that we should probably have something more than underwear on before that.

"Ready?" I asked.

Adam nodded and scooped me up. "As I'll ever be, let's go get breakfast." He walked us to the dining room and sat down with me on his lap. I vaguely noticed that Mr. No-Knock and Ms. WAY-Too-Perky were already there. I paid them no mind yet. I just put jelly on rolls from 4. As I took a bite, I could barely even taste it really. Not the jelly, not the bread, not the seaweed. I guess I was just a little distracted.

"Are you both ready?" Mr. No-Knock asked.

I swallowed what was in my mouth and said, "As we'll ever be."

"I know you both can do it," Ms. WAY-Too-Perky said.

"The key word is 'both'." I reminded.

"Right sorry," She said sadly.

We nodded. "If just one of us was reaped, we wouldn't have anything to worry about." Adam said.

"Yes, but that is not what happened," I sighed.

"Nope, because they hate us and/or want to use us as weapons to get the districts to obey without question," Adam sighed. "I can see why though," He said.

"Are you sure that's it?" Mr. No-Knock asked.

"No, but it's a safe bet," I said.

"If that's their plan, why would they want one of you dead then?" Ms. WAY-Too-Perky asked.

"To prove that no matter how much power others have they have more," I said.

Mr. No-Knock nodded, "Unfortunately, more than likely."

"Guess we'll see," I said as we all drank the last of our drinks and the peacekeepers arrived

"Time to go," One of the peacekeepers said.

"Right," We both said rising and following them.

* * *

They lead us both to a jet which will take us all underneath the arena. As I took a seat, I noticed that predictably, Ms. Family-Values was glaring cold heartedly and Mr. No-Manners.

"Katniss please," He tried but she cut him off.

"Not a word from you,"

"We should probably let Ms. Family-Values do the honor of killing Mr. No-Manners anyway." I whispered to Adam knowing he could hear me but no one else could.

"Yeah, I agree," He whispered back.

I looked over at two who were glaring at us just as predictable as it was that Ms. Family-Values was glaring at Mr. No-Manners. I just smirked at them. "Glare all you want, you're still going to die in the bloodbath."

"We'll see," Ms. Dead-Shot said.

I shrugged, "Maybe, just pay close attention and don't blink."

The ship stopped. "Before you leave line up for your shot," Each of us was one by one inserted with the blinking tracker in our arms just as all tributes are. "So we don't lose you," The women said. They lead us to the separate rooms with our stylists and the tube that will take us into the arena once the time came.

"Ready?" Ms. Nicer-Than-Expected asked.

"As I can be," I said simply but was smiling at her, and then I realized that we forgot to tell Mr. No-Knock the plan with Ms. Family-Values, Mr. Golden-Boy, and Ms. Tiny-Terror like we promised we would. "Dang!" I sighed.

"What?" Ms. Surprisingly-Nice asked sounding confused and worried.

"Nothing, there was just something I was going to talk to my mentor about before the games but I forgot."

"Then tell him when you get back," She said.

"You really think I'll win?" I asked her.

"I do. I have nothing but faith in you," She said smiling.

"If I win though, then I would have to live without Adam." I reminded sadly.

"Maybe, maybe not," She shrugged as we were told to get in our tubes. I got in the tube confused on that comment. We have a plan to make sure of that but why is she saying so? We never told anyone but each other it. "Whisper quieter next time," She smirked as I began to rise.

I just smirked back right before I was out of view.

* * *

We came up into a forest based arena... not that that makes a difference for us. We won't be out here anywhere near long enough.

**60**

**59**

**58**

**57**

**56**

**55**

I could feel my powers tingling up my legs. They want to be used but we have a full minute before we can without blowing ourselves up so they will just have to wait.

**54**

**53**

**52**

**51**

**50**

I looked over at Adam with a smirk which he unhesitantly returned.

**49**

**48**

**47**

**46**

**45**

I looked the other way and saw Katniss removing her pin from her jacket.

**44**

**43**

**42**

**41**

**40**

I watch in surprise as she took aim towards Mr. No-Manners' pedestal.

**39**

**38**

**37**

**36**

**35**

THE MINES! That little genius! How has no one ever thought of that before?

**34**

**33**

**32**

**31**

**30**

**29**

**28**

**27**

She threw it over the heads of two tributes so it was headed right towards his platform.

**26 **

**25**

**BOOM! **

Mr. No-Manners was sent sky high by his own mine; he couldn't do a thing about it.

**24**

**23**

**22**

**21**

**20**

All eyes were now on Ms. Family-Values in shock.

**19**

**18**

**17**

**16**

**15**

"What?" She asked over the countdown.

**14**

**13**

**12**

**11**

**10**

Adam began to laugh "You little genius," He said.

**9**

**8**

**7 **

In the Capital Haymitch rolled his eyes "That girl," He sighed.

**6**

**5**

**4**

I could feel the powers ready to go at long last.

**3 **

**2**

**Dong! **

Adam and I were both pretty much nothing and going after Mr. Monster and Ms. Dead-Shot first then everyone else. Not even a second later, everyone but Adam and I were dead or in a death like state in Ms. Family-Values and Ms. Tiny-Terror's case. We also each had a handful of Nightlocks which we held up for the cameras to see. "Confused?" I asked the people watching in the Capitol and districts. You're probably confused too, aren't you?

"What just happened?" An announcer's voice asked

I looked around, "We just killed all the tributes but each other. Aren't you supposed to kill people here?"

"Yes, but it was so fast you blinked maybe twice and it was over," He said

"Oh, that, we have super-speed, super-strength as well… didn't you know that?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow. "Isn't that how we got our twelves for training scores?"

"Really? Well it's just you two, and we need a winner," The voice said.

We both shook our heads. "We have there extremely poisonous berries for a reason. We both love each other far too much to live with the other dead. So the choice is yours, let us both live..." I explained and we put the berries right in front of our mouths,

"or let us both die." Adam finished.

"You wouldn't" The voice said shocked.

"We would, I love my husband enough to literally die for him,"

"and I love my wife enough to die for her. So, the choice is yours, would you rather have zero victors or two?" Adam asked smugly.

"You have until 10," I said starting to count. We put the berries in our mouths. "STOP!" He said and we instantly spit them out. "Labies and gentlemen, I now present to you, the victors of the 74 annual Hunger Games, from District 3, Adam and Felicity Daniels!"

**Adams POV **

I smiled as Felicity jumped into my arms. "I told you!" She said.

"Yes you did." I said happily as the hovercraft came and lowered the ladder for us.

* * *

**Cue Flashback **

**3rd Person POV**

Deep in the heart of the Capitol, a young girl not even of reaping age yet lay stark naked strapped to a steel table by leather restraints on her wrists and ankles in a spread eagle position. "She's ready, President Snow."

"Thank you, Seneca." Snow said before entering the cell the little girl was tied up in. "Hello Felicity."

"Where am I? I want my daddy!" She said.

"Sweetie, your daddy's back in District 3, you're in the Capitol right now." Snow said in a misleadingly gentle voice. "I have plans for you here."

"What kind of plans?" She asked.

"This." Snow pushed a button and a helmet came down on her head drilling needles through her skull and into her brain and more sharp needles into each arm. The poor girl screamed in agony to no use as radioactive chemicals were pumped into her blood stream expelling normal blood to make room. Once the machine stop, she wasn't screaming anymore but was crying her eyes out.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked between sobs. She of course knew President Snow was evil from the Hunger Games and Avoxs and peacekeepers and so forth but this.

"I am trying to create the perfect male and female soldiers," He said.

"There has to be… an easier way." Felicity gasped out still crying heavily as the blood ran down her head and arms.

"Yes, but this may be the most efficient way," He said.

He left the room leaving the five year old girl to cry herself dry. This went on everyday till she was twelve and taken back to District 3 just in time for reaping day. She never set foot off that table till then. After three months, she basically gave up and even stopped screaming. After two years, she lost any memory before the table besides her name and it did not stop at the chemicals, she was tortured, beaten, raped by random guards… she had no idea of the boy a few cells down and he had no idea of her much less that they would one day become husband and wife.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Thinking of this made Feliss snuggle into Adam where she felt safest.

**Adam's POV**

The look on Feliss' face was unmistakable. I held her as close as possible knowing exactly what she was thinking about. Unfortunately, we got to the hovercraft and they separated us. "No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Feliss cried and broke away from the peacekeeper and back into my arms.

"It'll be alright," I said holding her close.

"Don't let them take me away from you." She said crying into my shirt. This was rare for her. She almost never cries neither sad nor happy tears.

"I won't," I said trying to calm her down. I looked up at the peacekeepers how seemed to have no idea what to do at this point. "Just take us together,"

* * *

Clearly unsure of what to do, they lead us to the same medical room. "Sit down please," The doctor said I took a seat on what was luckily a bed and not an examination table I didn't put Feliss down.

"Thank you Adam," She said.

"My pleasure." I said smiling.

"Don't let me go," She said.

"I won't, I promise." I told her. She nodded almost frantically as the Doctors came in. They took our trackers out and ran several tests.

"Incredible the wound from taking the tracker out is already healing!" They said.

"Yeah, the powers usually also help things heal a lot fast than normal." I said looking at my almost completely translucent blood which has a slight glow, both because to those damn chemicals!

"This could do wonders for the world!" He said.

"If it wasn't for how we came to be this way." I mumbled.

"Do I want to know?" We both shook or heads. "Well, then I won't ask," He said. We let out a sigh of relief as they continued to run tests.

"Oh my, well, that's unexpected," The doctor said.

"What?" I asked, worry immediately flooding my brain.

"Well, Felicity, congratulations, you're pregnant." The doctor said.

Both our jaws dropped. "I...I'm what?" She asked

"Pregnant. There's a little baby growing inside your uterus and…" he started but Feliss interrupted him.

"I know what pregnant means; I'm not retarded but really?"

"Yes really, I'm not sure what gender though,"

"YES!" Feliss said full of well… felicity. "FINALLY!"

"You two have been trying then?" He asked. We both nodded happy to have our son or daughter on the way. "Well then you succeeded!"

"We finally did it, Adam!" Feliss said looking up at me smiling widely.

"I know!" I said happily.

The doctors left having finished the test and found nothing else.

"We did it!" She said.

I held her close but gently. "I know, and you are going to be an excellent mother."

"You'll be a wonderful father," She said.

"No, I'll be an annoying father."

"Oh you'll be fine," She said.

"You sure?" I asked and she nodded. "Okay," I said.

It didn't matter where we just came back from. All the people we just killed had left my mind as I smiled down at my apparently pregnant wife; I was the happiest man in the world. "Do you think it's a boy?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, it could be, we have a fifty-fifty shot." I answered.

"I'm happy either way," She sighed blissfully.

"So am I." I said holding her close.

"We're going to be parents!" She said.

"The best parents in the world!" I said smiling wider than should be possible.

"At least the most fun!" I said.

* * *

Soon the hover craft was landing. We got out the craft to find Beetee staring at us. "Are you guys insane?!"

"What?" I asked still happy about the news.

"The Capitol's still trying to figure everything that just happened out but once they do they're going to be pissed at you guys' double suicide attempt." He whispered harshly. "They don't like being stood up like that."

"Well they just got stood up and they can deal with it," I said.

"This is the Capitol we're talking about; they won't just 'deal with it'. They'll make sure they're back in power and to do that it's not just your own lives in danger but the lives of everyone who means anything to either of you."

"We can protect them and us," Felicity said.

"Well, let's just hope you're right." He said as our stylists came over as well.

"That was incredible!" They said.

"Thank you." We both said.

"Which are we talking about?" Feliss asked.

"All of it," They said.

"Thank you!" We both said again.

"We have another piece of news we just learned in the hovercraft though." Feliss said blissfully.

"What?" They all asked.

"I'M PREGNANT!"

Their jaws dropped now. "That's a good thing." We both said.

"We know, but that is great!" They said

"Yeah! We're going to be parents!" Feliss said snuggling into me.

"Congratulations!" They said.

"We'll have to get you both ready for the victor interview though." Annia said.

"Okay we just have one thing to do first," Adam said.

"What's that?" Achill asked.

"The morgue," Felicity said.

"Where the dead tributes are taken?" Beetee asked. "What about it?"

"We want to pay our respects," I said.

No one was sure if that is even allowed, it has never been done before. "Please?" Feliss asked.

"Well, I guess you could." Beetee said hesitantly.

"Thank you," We said.

"I don't know where it is though." Beetee said.

"We do." We both said.

"How?" He asked.

"We still don't like to talk about it but we know a lot more than we really should." I said. Honestly, some of the guards from the table were a little too loud.

"Okay," He said.

* * *

I 'blurred' as we call it, aka, I used my super-speed, to get Feliss and I to the morgue. "Ah, I was expecting you two." A voice said. We turned and saw our least favorite (still living) person. President Snow. I held Feliss close defensively holding a glare at the devil himself. "Aw, not happy to see me?"

"As funny as it may be to imagine. No, we are not." I hissed at him angrily.

"Well that is unfortunate, impressive performance, though," He said.

"You poisoned us to be amazing, didn't you? 'The best female and male solder ever'?" Feliss hissed. "From that I should have seen the Hunger Games coming since it was obviously not a coincidence."

"No it was not and you both did well beyond my expectations," He said.

"Of course, you expected one of us to die." I hissed glaring even harder, if looks could kill, Panem would be looking for a new president.

"Maybe, but this is easy to deal with," He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You two served me well today believe it or not," Snow said.

"How?" I asked coldly but figured it was exactly what I was thinking when we first returned to the Capitol after the reaping.

"You proved that only people like you can stand up to the might of the Capital,"

"Anyone in the final two could have done the exact same thing." I reminded the truth. "It just would have taken a lot longer."

"Yes, but you both did it with style," He smirked.

"And that helps you how?" Feliss asked.

"You scared people," He said.

"We figured that was the point in putting us in there." I mumbled.

"Well, you were right, and that is why you both get to live without me at your throats, and why I have not killed the girls from 11 and 12."

"You know about that?" I asked in surprise.

"I'm the president knowing is my job, and that plan actually serves me well anyway," He said.

"What's going to happen to them?" Feliss asked, her hand going to her torso protectively. "By extension, what's going to happen to us?"

"They and their families will be moved to 13 as per your plan. We will make it seem like a capture. You two will move here," He said.

"To the Capitol? I'm guessing we don't have a choice in that?" I asked.

"Of course not, besides, don't you want your son or daughter here," He motioned to Feliss' torso indicating the unborn baby, "to grow up where he or she would never have to worry about being reaped?"

"We do, but I want one more thing out of this deal," I said.

"What's that?" Snow asked.

"Two things, my sister gets to come as well and you do not lay a hand on her or my child and if you do no force on Earth will stop me from ripping your spine out through your mouth," I said.

Snow nodded. "Alright, deal."

"Fine, then we'll do it," Felicity said.

"One more thing," Snow said.

"What?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Next year is a Quarter quell and the special stipulation is victors only; since 12 has no suitable victors you both are going to fill in for them," He said.

I sighed. "Fine, but you realize it will just turn out exactly like this one did just with older tributes, right?"

He nodded. "That is the exact idea."

"Of course," Feliss groaned.

"Also, of course, you two can't tell anyone about the victors only games." Snow added.

"Of course not," Adam said.

"Then follow me." Snow said. We did as if we had a choice He led us over to Katniss and Rue who had not yet woken up. "Take them to the training building your floor," He said.

I sat Feliss down and picked up both Katniss and Rue. Feliss looked confused. "No heavy lifting, it might hurt the baby." I told her. "We're dismissed then?"

"Yes go," He said dismissively.

* * *

We both blurred to our floor in the Training Center making sure that no one sees us with them and I gently set them down in an empty room. "We should go back to others now." Feliss said, I could tell she wasn't sure what to think of the situation.

"Yeah, but you know we had no choice right?" I asked.

Feliss nodded with a sigh, "I know, but it might not be as bad as we think. I mean he does have a point, whether they get or powers or not. I would die if little Roslyn or Bruce had to go into the Hunger Games. It might be nice to just never have to worry about it."

"It will be nice," I said honestly.

"Then why am I so nervous?"

"Because, there's no reason, besides that you have to, to trust President Snow. Especially if you're us."

"Well I suppose so," She said as I wrapped her in a hug.

"It'll be okay," I said soothingly.

"We seriously should head back though." Feliss reminded.

"I know, come on," I said taking her hand.

We blurred back to Beetee, Robyn, Annia, and Achill.

**Felicity's POV **

"We're ready," I said.

Mrs. Surprisingly-Nice took my hand. "Good we don't have much time left. Think you could take me there?"

I nodded and blurred her to the prep room thingy, "I won't be wearing a dress again will I?"

"No, you get to be more relaxed this time," She said.

I let out a sigh of relief even though what she said was a difficult task. "Thank you."

"No problem. Are you alright?" She asked.

I hesitated, if he wanted us to say nothing, he would have said so instead of just on next year's games. Plus, I can trust her. She has proven that to me. "Not really. Back in the morgue, we came across President Snow. He wasn't mad, he said he wanted to use us as weapons to intimidate the districts just like Adam thought and that that's the only reason we could pull of a stunt like that and not have him at our throats… he also said that we have move here… to the Capitol."

"You're moving to the Capitol!? She asked excited and stunned.

"Yes, that is the situation." I said looking down at my abdomen. "At least then we won't have to worry about our child getting reaped."

"Yeah that's a great thing!" She said.

"Then why am I so nervous?" I asked her, just like with Adam. "Also, would we have to conform to the outrageous styles then?"

"No, we'll make all your clothes!" She said.

I chuckled at that, "Really?"

"Yes, really, the baby's as well."

I managed a small smile. "That would be great but don't we have to worry about my interview outfit right now?"

"Right, I'm thinking pant suit," She said.

"Good, with no shoes?"

"Of course," She said. She got out a fairly simple outfit with skin tight black dress pants and a white blouse with silver details around the bottom.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome." She said as I put it on.

"So would you really make my baby's clothes?"

She nodded, "Yes I would, as you can imagine, it's next to impossible to find normal clothes in the Capitol."

"Yeah I'll bet," I said.

"Though, unlike your first interview, I have my own outfit I have to get into." She said.

* * *

We we're waiting underneath the stage in an unfortunately divided room separating me for Adam. I remind myself the order in my head: it's prep team, escort, stylist, mentor, victor but this time there two victors of which share an escort and a mentor throwing the whole thing out of whack not to mention that they had so incredibly little time to prepare with how soon the games were over. I chuckled I loved making them work.

The anthem started and the prep teams headed up so at least Mr. No-Sensor's gone for now at least. I rolled my eyes and just waited for my turn. Then it came. I stepped on to the platform and was taken up to the stage. The millisecond I was up there and saw Adam, I was over in his arms ignoring the crowd for the moment. "Stop leaving me," I said.

"I'm sorry, Feliss, but we're not exactly left many choices here." Adam whispered. "I promise I won't again."

"You better not," I said seriously.

"I won't, I don't like it any more than you do."

"I know," I sighed.

He picked me up and sat down in the victor seat with me in his lap. "Ah here we are, the winning couple," Caesar said.

"The first and probably last ever." I said with a smile.

"Yes, you two gave a great performance!" He said.

"Thank you, but I told you in the first interview that our odds were at at least a fourteen." Adam reminded.

"More like a one-hundred. I had to go back and watch it again since I blinked and it was just you two." Mr. Crowd-Pleaser said.

"Well, that was the trick: don't blink," I said.

He chuckled. "I'll say so, even when I didn't, it was just an unidentifiable blur!"

"Well if you watch it in super slow motion, you might see" Adam said.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said.

"Yeah, we did use some weapons," I said.

"So, I'm sure we're all wondering how you got those powers. Care to share?"

"Yes." We both said at once.

"Excellent then by all means we would love to hear it," He said.

"We mean that we would care." I said dead serious. "We never talk about that."

"Oh, well, that's alright," He said awkwardly.

"We actually have a very exciting announcement to make, though." I said happily.

"Oh? Do tell!" He said.

"I'M PREGNANT!" I announced happily. "We found out on the hovercraft out of the arena!"

"That is wonderful!" He said as the crowd cheered.

"Yeah, we're so happy." Adam said looking down at me. "We've been trying for a while but now we've finally succeeded!"

"Well congratulations, any other news?"

I looked over at Mr. Completely-Despicable who nodded and motioned me on. "Well, according to President Snow, we're going to be moving to the Capitol." I explained.

The reaction that got was if anything louder. "Is this true?" Mr. Crowd-Pleaser asked Mr. Completely-Despicable. I can't blame him, it was completely unheard of.

"Yes it is!" He said.

"That's fantastic! I'm sure you both and your child will love life in the Capitol!"

"We hope so," I said.

"So about the games… there's not much to talk about." Mr. Crowd-Pleaser hesitated. "What did you think of what Katniss did with her token?"

"It was brilliant!" I said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised no one had ever thought of that before." Adam agreed.

"Yes, but was it cold blooded?"

"Well, at least since we met them, he was very mean and controlling, I'd say he deserved it."

"I mean he says he loves her and she blows him up?"

"She blew him up BECAUSE he said that he loves her. He didn't really; he was just trying to use her to boost his low odds in the arena." Adam corrected.

"Yes, he was just acting," I said.

"Are you guys sure about that?"

"Yes we were, you could see it in his face," Adam said.

I nodded, "And, ironically, after my first interview, he came up to us and said and I quote, 'This is bullshit, there's no way you two are really married.'."

"Well then that is surprising,"

"Not really for us, he had been basically a complete asshole since we meet him." I said. "Not everyone in the world is nice."

"He seemed nice!"

"Most people just try and give the audience what they want for the pre-game interviews whether they are normally that way or not." I said.

"Well, I guess it would not have mattered with you two anyway," He said.

We both shook our heads. "Of course not, but Peeta was arrogant." Adam said.

"He deserved it," I said.

"Well, if what you say is true then I guess he did." Mr. Crowd-Pleaser chuckled.

"Yes, but he's gone now," Adam said.

"Thank goodness for that." I said snuggling into him.

"Well I think that's all the time we have," Caesar said. "Now it's audience question time," He said. "So, does anyone here have any questions for our victors?" Mr. Crowd-Pleaser asked the crowd. A girl with auburn hair raised her hand. "Yes, you please stand up and tell us your name and question." Mr. Crowd-Pleaser said.

She stood up, I noticed she was probably around our own age. "My name's Yizziki Zinx and I was wondering if there anything about moving here that makes you nervous."

"Well the styles and making friends with sensible people," I said. I was nervous knowing I had to pick my words very carefully. "The people and places and… well, everything, are so different from 3."

"Well we hope you get used to it," She said. She sat back down and I noticed a grimace of pain but I couldn't tell what caused it but the man next to her looked mad at her so I fear he had something to do with it. I glanced at Adam to see him watching the man carefully.

**Adam's POV**

I'm going to kill him; if I find out he's hurting that Yizziki girl I swear I will kill him in an overly violent way. "Anyone else?!" I vaguely heard Caesar ask the audience.

"Do you know where exactly in the Capital you will live?" One purple skinned man asked.

"No, we have no idea on that yet." I said honestly.

"You can stay in the training center until you find a home," Snow said.

"Well, there you have it." I shrugged.

"Any other questions?" Caesar asked.

* * *

The rest of the audience questions went by rather boringly. "Well I think that is all the time we have," He said finally.

The crowd went wild as we left the stage… well, they thought we did at least as Feliss and I peeked out of view to keep an eye on that man as far as we could which for us is farther than you'd think since the stupid chemicals also amplified all our senses. "I'll follow him," I said.

"You're leaving me then?" Feliss asked.

"No bridal style or piggy back? We'll be using super-speed," I said.

"Bridal," She answered. I picked her up carefully and we were off following him carefully.

* * *

We managed to avoid being seen to some kind of house or something. He sent a punch strong enough to force her down onto the ground leaving her eye swollen which will undoubtedly turn black in a very short while. "You little bitch, I told you to keep your mouth shut!"

"I'm sorry, it's just mom said I would like them!" She said.

I sat Feliss down ready to interfere. "What have I told you about listening to your mother, I'll have to have a talk with her too once she gets home but she's just a worthless as you are! You do what I say and only when I say!" He smashed an empty beer bottle looking like he was about to hit her with the razor sharp remains, some of the pieces of shrapnel had already got into her skin though from when it broke. Before I could move a woman walked in the door and ours jaws dropped.

**Cliffhanger! What could it be that has Adam and Felicity so shocked? Stay tuned next chapter to find out! Also, obviously in this story, Yizziki was never accidently sent into the arena. Review! Flame if the holy spirit so moves you, or not, I'm not Christian so...**


	8. Capitol of Secrets

**Felicity POV **

I was shocked as Ms. Surprisingly nice walked in. "Deensi, please, let her go, it's my fault. Do whatever you want to me but let her go." She said desperately.

He seemed to think for a second. "Or, I could do whatever I want to you and NOT let her go." He said raising the broken bottle towards Ms. Anti-Capitolite.

"Can I get him?" Adam asked.

"Of course," I hissed making sure only Adam could hear.

Adam blurred there catching the broken bottle in his hand without flinching. "Better idea, you could leave both of them alone and then maybe I won't rip your heart out and shove it down your throat while you die." He threatened icily. I don't think I've ever seen him so hostile towards anyone but Mr. Completely-Despicable.

"Listen boy this is none of your business!" The man spat at him.

"It's my decision what's my business or not since there's only one way you could stop me." Adam said putting his hand on the man's chest. "With my strength it would be easy, like reaching through gelatin."

"Why do you care?"

"I'm a naturally caring person if you don't piss me off. Plus, that woman is my wife's stylist and means a lot to the both of us." Adam hissed. "So, what's your choice?" He lowered his hand. "Now you are going to file for a divorce and leave these two alone understand?" Adam asked.

"Understood," He gave with a sigh. "I will but I'm taking Dystopian with me. I paid for so he's my property."

"Who?" Adam asked.

"An Avox he bought awhile before Yizziki was born." Ms. Surprisingly-Nice said.

"Do either of you two have a problem with that?" Adam asked.

I noticed that Ms. Anti-Capitolite was about to say something but was too afraid to. "It looks like Yizziki does." I said stepping out of our hiding spot.

"What is it Yizziki?" Adam asked kindly.

"He's my friend, I know he can't talk and it sounds ridiculous but I figured out a way we could communicate. No one else here but mom seems to like me very much because I'm weird to them because I refuse watch the Hunger Games or conform to those ridiculous 'fashions'." Yizziki explained still sounding terrified.

"Then I'll pay you for him," Adam said.

"Do you even know how much an Avox costs, boy?" The man asked.

"It does not matter I'm a victor and I already had more than enough money," Adam said.

"Exactly, so, name you're price." I said leaning against the wall.

"$11,333.22" He said.

"No problem." Adam said and pulled out the money handing it to him.

His jaw almost hit the floor as the Avox walked past smiling. Ms. Anti-Capitolite got up and hugged him happily. Adam just turned back to the man, "Now, leave before I change my mind."

"Fine," He said leaving the room.

Once he was gone, they both hugged Adam gratefully. "Thank you!" They said.

"It's my pleasure, I noticed something was up looking into the audience and I couldn't let that happen so we followed you out." Adam explained. "We were certainly surprise to find Annia here though. Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"I never told anyone." She said, "I was afraid of what he'd di if he found out I did."

"Well he won't do anything now," Adam said.

"I know, and we can't thank you enough." Ms. Surprisingly-Nice said.

"It's no trouble," Adam said.

"Maybe I should have told you." She chuckled.

"Yes, you should have."

"Sorry," She said.

"It's okay now; at least the… thing that the powers came from… also amplified all our senses so we're pretty much bound to notice anything." I explained sidestepping the real reason.

"Well I'm glad you did," Ms. Anti-Capitolite said.

"It's our pleasure; you might want to get some ice on that eye though." I advised seeing as it was swollen shut from them punch.

"Right," She said going to the kitchen Adam turned to the Avox and again something shifted and he seemed off before speaking.

"I think, if want to, it's time you got to talk again," He said.

He looked confused, I don't blame him, it sounds completely impossible but I knew exactly where this was going. "Well do you want to talk again or no?" Adam asked waiting for a nod or shake of the head. The Avox nodded. "Then there is a surgery that can give you your voice,"

"Really?" Ms. Anti-Capitolite asked coming back in from the kitchen with a wrapped bag of ice to her eye.

"Yes really, it's just the reverse of the one that made him an Avox," I said.

"So, you put his tongue back in?" She asked still sounding confused.

"Yes essentially, it's done very carefully" Adam said.

"That's incredible; you'd really do that for us? You've already done so much." Ms. Anti-Capitolite asked.

"We have time and money why not?" Adam shrugged.

She hugged him again despite having only one free arm. "You are awesome!"

"Uh thank you?" Adam said confused.

"When could it be done then?" She asked.

"Not until tomorrow, I would need to get I scheduled," Adam said.

"Alright, still, thank you so much. For everything."

"Well, it's our pleasure," I said.

"Seriously though, why do you care so much?" Ms. Anti-Capitolite asked.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked paling again.

"Why did you feel the need to come save us?" She rephrased.

"Oh, I don't know. I have a special hatred in my heart for women beaters," Adam said

I gave a small smile knowing how true that is. "Frankly, I'm surprised you let him go unharmed."

"I didn't want blood on the floor," Adam said.

"You're going to go after him later, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I am and no it will not be pretty," Adam said.

"Now there's the man I married." I smiled.

"I never left," Adam said pulling me close.

"Good, you never should." I said snuggling into him.

"Yeah, I like having you here," Yizziki said.

**Yizziki's POV**

This is incredible! I seriously can't believe this is actually happening! The only way this could be any better is if they helped me get to District 13... I wonder if they would… no… no… it's far too big of a risk. If they know then Snow could and probably would find out. Frankly, it's a wonder I've managed to avoid him for this long. "Are you okay Yizziki?" Felicity asked

Should I just tell her? No… I've worked too hard on this to blow it. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem off," She said.

"I told you, I'm fine. Fantastic, actually."

"Well, I'm glad then," She said.

Gah! Why does she have to keep looking at me like that? Why does she have to be so nice and worried and making me feel bad? "There actually is one other thing." I said before I could stop the words.

"So tell me what is it?" She asked.

"You know about District 13, right?" I asked her since there was no stopping now.

"Of course I do why?" She asked.

"Well, there are rumors that it's still there, just underground, and I want to go there. I've spent my whole life working out a plan."

"It is there, but you may not want to go there," She said.

"Why not?" I asked confused, it seems absolutely perfect from what I've heard.

"They are not very friendly or trusting towards the Capital and its citizens, you would need one of us," She said.

"They wouldn't have to know, I obviously don't look or act like a Capitolite and can exactly mimic any district accent." I said in a District 3 accent to prove my point.

"Impressive, but they'll know you were on TV when you asked your question,"

"You think I didn't think of that? Everyone in the world has hundreds of people that look exactly like them." I reminded.

"Not in the capital," She said.

"Not for anyone else in the Capitol but I can say with the upmost honesty that I have never done anything to alter my appearance in away so I might be able to get away with it."

"They will know you area capital citizen they saw you," She said.

"How would they know for sure that the person they saw and myself are the same person though?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Fine," She sighed.

"So, could you guys help?" I asked them hopefully.

"Yes we could not until the victory tour," She said.

"Thank you!" I said hugging them both.

"No problem," Adam said.

I heard my mom chuckle. "You have no idea how long and much she has wanted that."

"Do you want that?" Adam asked.

"I've always been supportive on that. She's always been completely miserable about everything about this place and I can't just let her be unhappy."

"So you stay here?" Adam asked not wanting too separate the two.

"Well, I have to." She said. I've always known but never liked that fact.

"Yizziki, do you have to go?" Adam asked.

"Well, I guess I don't HAVE to." I said sadly looking down.

"No pouting," Felicity said.

"I want her to be happy though." My mom said. "If she has to go to be happy then she has to go."

"Mom, I don't want you to be sad," I said.

"Well, I'll curtained miss you a lot but I'd be fine as long as I know that you're happy." I hugged her not knowing what to say

The room was silent for a short while, apparently Adam and Felicity were unsure as well. "Well alright," Adam said.

"Alright, which?" I asked.

"You can go," Adam sighed.

"Yay!" I said. Adam smiled.

**Adam's POV**

I wasn't sure what to feel at the moment, I was glad I could make them happy but I hated to separate a mother from her child, even if she said that's what they both wanted. I walked out to get some air.

"I know; I'm at a loss to." Feliss' voice said from behind me. Of course she'd follow me out.

"Is it the right thing?" I asked.

Feliss sighed. "I'm not exactly sure."

"Neither am I," I sighed.

I felt her arms wrap around me. "When will anything in our life be easy?"

I chuckled, "Well, the games themselves were very easy."

"Which is ironic," She giggled.

"Extremely, you really should giggle more often though, you have a cute giggle." I told her smiling.

She blushed, "No I don't" She said.

"Yes, you do." I said turning around and giving her a kiss. She kissed me back keeping me close. "Then again, you're always cute." I said between kisses.

"You always know what to say," She said.

"Well, not always." I said honestly.

"Most times though," She said.

"When it comes to you at least." I specified.

"Yeah," She said happily.

"But right now for example, I'm at a complete loss."

"Me too, I do not want them apart," She said.

"Yeah, and I don't want her to be miserable either." I agreed.

"It's impossible!" She said.

"I know!" I sighed. "Even for us."

"What do we do?" I asked.

"If only there was a way Ms. Surprisingly-Nice could go, too." She said.

"Yeah I know," I sighed.

"But as a stylists that's pretty near to impossible." I added honestly.

"And that is the problem," She sighed. "They use to have a term for this you know, they called it Devil's Advocate, basically whenever you have to decide which of the choices is the least horrible." Feliss explained. She's always like old fashion terms and sayings.

"I wish there were a way out of here,"

"Unfortunately, there is not." Feliss said at complete loss.

"I know, but I can wish," I said.

"We seriously need to figure this out though." She reminded.

"I know," I said.

After quite some thought, she finally said, "We need to take her there."

"We do?" I asked.

"I'd hate to separate a mother from her daughter but I'd hate more to kill that girls dreams and let her be miserable for her whole life." She said.

"I guess so," I sighed.

"So, we're in agreement?" She asked.

"Yes," I said after thinking it over.

"Good, considering we already said we would." She reminded. "Sorry about that by the way."

"It's alright," I said taking a deep breath.

"Should we now go back in, go kill the father, or what?" Feliss asked.

"Kill the father," I said.

"Let's go then." She said smirking.

I picked her up and we blurred off. We were able to quickly find the bastard by a train station. "You know, I did say 'might'." I reminded getting his attention.

He was shocked when he was thrown onto the tracks and his legs broke. "You!" He hissed in pain as most of the stupid people ran away screaming.

"Yeah me," I said.

I guess he's maybe a little bit smarter than I give him credit for since he was trying to get off the tracks despite his broken legs but I was instant behind him stopping him from moving further. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm gonna get off these tracks so I don't get hit!" He snarled.

"Well, the way I see it, you could either stay on the tracks and get hit by a train or get off the tracks and die a much messier and more painful way." I hissed. "I'm happy either way."

"Please with you I would did like those tributes, quick and painless," He said.

"No you wouldn't, those tributes died quickly and painlessly because they only died because we had no other options. You are going to die because you're a selfish, money grubbing, women beater and I have a special dark hatred in my heart for those. So I would make certain it would be slow and agonizing."

"What could you do a train couldn't?"

"Do you really want to know that answer to that question?" Feliss said moving closer since I had left her over there where she and are child are safe. What on earth is she thinking coming over here? Is she crazy? Oh, wait yes she is, I already knew that.

"Feliss, can you please go back there I don't want you to get hurt." I said carefully.

"Aw, but I don't want to miss the fun," She pouted.

"I know you don't but please, can you let me just handle this?"

"Fine," She sighed getting back on the platform.

I check the time and schedule then said to the bastard, "The next train will be arriving in about two minutes, the choice is yours."

"I choose not to die," He said.

I shook my head, he really isn't getting it is he? "That's not an option."

"Fine get me off here," He said.

I smirked malevolently, "If you insist." I said grabbing one of his broken legs and plunking him off and away from the tracks by it.

He screamed in pain so I covered his mouth. "Shut up, I haven't even started yet. It's only going to get way worse." He tried struggling as we carried him into an alley.

"You made the wrong choice, you know." I said plucking the tip of his right index finger right off ignoring the blood it got on the suit I never thought to get out of. He screamed again and I hit him.

"Shut up there are people trying to sleep," I said. He stopped for a while but started again once I plucked the same finger off to the next knuckle.

"Do you have to do that?"

"Yes I do. Do you really have to keep screaming? I told you people are trying to sleep." I said and pulled out a cloth and duct tape. That should hopefully shut him up right?

"My turn!" Felicity said.

I hesitated for a second but step back. "Well, alright Feliss."

The man looked skeptical that a girl could hurt him so I whispered harshly to him, "NEVER doubt what my wife can do." Felicity proved this by pulling off another finger, "I know you can do better than that." I smirked at her.

She pulled his hand off "Better?"

I chuckled, "Now that's more like it." I took a look at his face and notice he had fallen unconscious and pressed a pressure point waking him up. "There's no way you're getting out of this the easy way." He tried to get away again.

"I'm curious as to what makes you think that will help." Feliss said ripping off his other hand.

"Ouch," I said.

"Wanna switch back for a short while?" Feliss asked tossing the severed hands away.

"Sure," I said pulling off an arm.

I flinched at the pop noise that made as the humorous came out of the shoulder joint. "You never get use to that noise." I muttered.

"No you don't," She said

I moved downwards and tore off part if his left leg from where it broke earlier before looking up at 'Deensi' who was luckily still conscious. "I told you, you made the wrong choice."

He gestured towards the train tracks. I thought about it for a second then looked up at Feliss. "What do you think? Should we let him change his mind?" I asked her.

"Yeah, before the blood sets into our clothes," She said.

"Alright, it's your lucky day then." I said picking what's left of him up, blurring back to the tracks, and throwing him back onto them.

The train was headed toward him. We both simply waved good bye as the train hit him obviously he couldn't survive that so we blurred away.

* * *

In milliseconds, we arrived back at the training center to change and try to clean the blood from our current clothes. "Messy," I said.

Feliss nodded, "Yeah, it was fun though since he deserves it."

"Yeah we should do that more often," I said.

"If we come across someone else deserving of it than yes but only then." Feliss said with a chuckle.

"I know," I said and then Katniss and Rue came out as we clean the last of the blood off.

"Um... what's going on?" Katniss asked understandably confused.

"We told you the plan," I said.

"Well, yeah, but I wasn't expecting us to wake up here." Katniss said.

"Yeah it's complicated," I said.

"Why what happened?" Rue asked, I debated if I should just tell them or not.

I decided I should so I did minus what we had just done to Yizziki's father, the next games, and the baby.

"Oh, wow." Katniss said sounding like she's not sure of what to think about that. "What's with all the blood then?"

"You don't want to know," I said.

"Well... alright, so you guys are really moving to the Capitol?" Katniss asked.

"We really have no choice," I said.

"Yeah, that's how everything works with him. Why would he want that though?" Katniss asked.

"To make people afraid," Felicity said.

"That doesn't make much sense." Katniss said.

"It would if you saw what they did," Feliss said.

"What do you mean what they did?" Rue asked.

"The games," I said.

"What who did?" Rue asked sounding confused.

"The Capital," Feliss said.

"What did they do?" Katniss asked sounding impatient.

"We killed you all in about ten seconds," I said.

"Ten seconds?" Feliss chuckled. "May if you include the stunt with the berries but that's way too long."

"Okay five seconds," I said.

"Until it was just the two of us more like millisecond though." Feliss added.

"How?" Katniss asked.

"With this." I said before blurring to the other side of the large room.

Katniss jumped which made Rue giggle. "Calm down it's really cool," Rue said

"We have super-strength as well, hence my 'No matter how strong you are I am betting I'm stronger,' Feliss is, too with both." I explained.

"That is understating it," Katniss said.

"Certainly," Feliss nodded with her hand on her stomach, "but we couldn't just tell him the truth. He didn't even believe we're married. Amazing move with your token though. It's a wonder no one ever thought of it before. It's obvious in hindsight."

"Thank you I didn't like him anyway I have a thing for this guy back home," Katniss said.

"Gale?" I asked remembering what she said back in the training center. She blushed and nodded.

"Well, Snow says they'll still get you guys and all three families to District 13 making it look like a capture." Feliss explained. "I don't know anything about Gale but good luck with him."

"Thanks," Katniss said.

Katniss looked at Feliss who still had a hand on her stomach. "Wait, are you…?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant!" She said smiling widely again.

"That's great, Felicity!" Rue said sounding very excited for us.

"It's unbelievable," Katniss said.

"In a good way?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, it didn't sound like she thought so.

"It's just why would you want a child in this world with the games and the hunger?" She asked.

"Well, we had both talked about it for the longest time and decided that if you can't contribute to the future then what's the point in living in the first place?" Feliss pointed out.

"Well that is a good point..." She said.

"Plus, now we won't have to worry about either of those. We'll just have a whole bunch of other stuff to worry about." I added.

"Just stupid fashions," Rue said.

"Well, and stupid people." Feliss sighed. "Way worse than all the districts put together in terms of stupid people."

"Yeah, but we'll raise her right," I said

"Yes we will, or him." Feliss added with a smile. "By the way, Ms. Surprisingly-Nice said they'll make all of ours and the baby's clothes."

"Oh thank goodness I was not going to wear a cape or furs," I said.

"You would still look good in them just as you would anything though." Feliss said with a smile, there's usually a second part to that but she didn't say it, probably good judgment because of the twelve year old right there.

"Thanks, so would you," I said.

"No, I'd look absolutely ridiculous."

"Impossible," I said.

"Well, you'll never know unless you want to bet… by the way, who won our last one?"

"Which one?" I asked

"On who could kill the most tributes." Feliss reminded.

"Oh, how many did you get?" I asked.

Feliss hesitated obviously counting them. Then pouted, "Eight, you win by one."

"What did I win again?" I asked.

She thought for a second. "I don't think we ever decided that did we?"

"No," I said laughing.

"Any ideas?" She asked Katniss and Rue.

"Loser does what the winner says?" Rue said.

"Sounds good to me." I obviously said.

"Well I guess," Felicity said.

"For how long?" Feliss asked.

"24 hours," Rue said.

We both nodded. "Fair enough." She agreed.

"Yes!" I said in victory.

"This time, Adam. This time".

"Still," I said smirking.

"You're still forever weak to me though." She reminded. It was sadly the truth. She just gives me those sad eyes of hers and I'm a goner.

"I know," I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Rue asked.

"No matter what I want him to do or believe, I just give him sad eyes and he gives right in every time." Feliss explained.

"No way," Katniss said.

I sighed, "Unfortunately, yes way."

"Prove it," They both said.

She had to think on something to make me do, I'm doomed. "Adam?" She asked sweetly not looking at me yet.

"Yes?" I asked nervously.

"Could you make me a cake please the kitchens are not as good," She said with big sad eyes I tried to resist. That lasted at the most two seconds before I sighed and went into the kitchen.

"Wow! Impressive," Katniss said

"Thank you. You want some of the cake? Adam's kitchen work will blow you minds whereas mine will blow everything else… up that is." I heard Feliss tell them.

"She's not kidding with the last part. She literally blew up water." I said from the kitchen.

"How?" Rue asked in shock.

"We're not sure." I said but in Feliss forever nonsensical logic she pouted and said:

"That pan was sexist."

"Pans are not sexiest!" I said.

"How do you know? It happened years ago and you STILL haven't asked it if it was sexist or not."

"It's dead!" I said.

"Then you could have asked one of the other pans if it was."

"Fine I will later," I said.

"How do you ask an inanimate object anything?" Katniss asked.

"Not sure," Felicity said.

"You two are crazy." Rue said.

"Not news," We said together.

"You finally figured that out?" I asked.

"Yes," Rue and Katniss said.

We both just chuckled. "Took you long enough." Feliss said.

"Seriously," I called.

"You guys really that bad?" Rue asked.

"Maybe," I said.

"I don't see it as bad." Feliss said, "Besides, sanity is relative."

"It is?" Rue asked.

"Of course." We both said.

"I never thought of it like that," She said.

"For example, everyone's sane compared to Snow." Feliss chuckled.

"Everyone is sane compared to Snow," I said.

"You realize you guys could get shot saying stuff like that, right?" Katniss pointed out.

"We won't," I said.

"Yeah, Snow could never kill us, we're far too valuable." Feliss said truthfully and confidently.

"Yeah, he needs us," I said.

"That is exactly why the both of us and you two get to live without him being at our throats." Feliss said.

"Well, he might still torture you guys then."

"No, we made sure that would not happen," I said carefully.

"We've been through a lot over the course of our lifetime. There's nothing he could throw at us that would make us think twice. About what we say or anything really." Feliss said. I really hoped they wouldn't ask about the first part. Katniss wanted too I could tell, but she bit her lip and didn't. "Good girl." Feliss said before heading into the kitchen luckily not touching anything. "Is the cake almost done?" She asked.

"Even Capitol ovens apparently can't bake that fast, Feliss." I said looking at the timer.

"Aw," She sighed

The timer finally went off and I took it out. "Now it just needs to cool and be iced unless you want it plain and smoldering."

"It would still be good," She said.

I chuckled. "Alright, maybe plain but no burning yourself, Feliss."

"Fine," She huffed.

"It shouldn't take long though." I said setting the second alarm.

"Alright," She said.

"Are you guys having any?" I asked Katniss and Rue.

"Sure why not?" They asked.

"You might not be able to handle so much deliciousness." Feliss said with a smirk.

"Why must you always make me seem like some kind of cooking god?" I asked.

"You are," She said.

"Didn't we agree that claiming to be God is the only way I could actually be arrogant?" I reminded.

"Yeah, but a cooking god is different," She said

Adam chuckled, "Alright, but I AM God."

"Of cooking," She said.

"I know, you just thought it would be funny if I said that so I did." I shrugged.

"It was," Said a giggling Rue.

"Thank you, but Feliss had actually commented that it would be."

"Well she was right,"

"I usually am," She said.

"That's because you're a genius. I mean, who else could have thought of a double suicide to get them to let us both out alive?"

"Katniss," She said smiling.

Katniss looked shocked to say the least. "You really think that?"

"Sure, if you had actually liked Peeta,"

"Reframe." She said clearly not liking the idea of liking Peeta. "If I had gone into the arena with Gale, at least one of us would have thought of it and if you guys weren't in the arena we would have."

"You really like this Gale huh?"

Katniss nodded blushing. "Yes, I do."

"Well then it's a good thing we are taking his family too," I said.

"Very, you guys are completely amazing, you know that right?" Katniss said with a smile.

"We like to think we are," I said.

"I'm pretty sure now that the secret's out, all of Panem thinks you are, either that or terrifying." Rue said.

"Well that's our whole life," Feliss said.

I nodded, "Sometimes it's a good thing, sometimes it's a bad thing."

"Most times good," She said.

"How would it be bad?" Katniss asked.

"The fear," I said.

She nodded sadly, "Most people don't want to be around something they're afraid of."

"Yeah," I said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rue said. "That must be really rough."

"Yeah, but it got better when we found each other," Feliss said. The alarm went off. "Cake!"

Adam just smiled and step out of the way. "Still want it plain?"

"Yes!" She said.

"Alright, remember to save some for Katniss and Rue then." I chuckled.

"I will," She said.

I smiled taking out a knife and slicing it. "Enjoy," I said. They each took a plate a slice or three and a fork. "To life?" I said.

Feliss chuckled at that, "Yes, to life."

We all banged our forks together. "Oh my god!" Katniss said once she took a bite.

"Is it burnt" I asked.

"No, it's amazing." Katniss said sounding very impressed.

"Really thanks," I said. Rue nodded in agreement with her mouth full. "Glad you like it," I said

"I keep telling you." Feliss said smiling.

"I guess so," I said.

"I will never understand how someone so confident could be so modest." Feliss chuckled.

"Contradiction," I said.

"Maybe but it describes you perfectly."

"I guess so,"

"You understand it, right?" Feliss asked.

"Yes I do," I said.

"Seriously though, why do you doubt your cooking abilities?"

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"You should stop."

"I might"


	9. Another House That Will Never Be a Home

**Hello readers and readdresses. kudos to our new beta reader BecauseISaidSO for being so awesome and betaing this and as always my co-author Batmarcus for also being so awesome and Skyelf for creating the original version of Felicity. START THE STORY!**

**Felicity's POV**

"Well, color me curious but Katniss, I know you're from 12 but do you have any particularly useful skills?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

I shrugged, "Just, do you have any skills, really?"

"Archery," She said.

"Really?" Adam asked now very interested. "Are you any good?"

"A little," She said.

"Where did you learn to shoot a bow and arrow in twelve?" I asked. I don't remember even seeing her at the archery station in the training center, so it had to have been in twelve. But you have to be in a Career District to learn legally, and 12 is as far as you can get from one.

"I hunt in the forest near 12," she said.

I nearly choked on my cake. "Really? How had you managed to get away with that?"

"They are not really guarded," she said.

"Unbelievable. Why not?"

"District 12 is just so far in the background that the Capitol pays it no mind, in most cases that's a bad thing but the upside is that you can literally get away with anything and no one cares. It got to the point where Gale and I would regularly sell game to the peacekeepers."

"Wow! That's good and bad," I said.

"Almost like a district full of poor, powerless us's." Adam said. "They can do whatever they want and not face the usual consequences."

"Yeah pretty much," Katniss said.

"Well, we are in the training center. Maybe you can show us what you've got. You say you're a little good but elevens don't grow on trees." I said.

"Sounds great!"

I finished the last of a piece and stood up. "Let's go then."

"Sure why not?" She shrugged.

So we loaded into the elevator and headed down and got out in the training center. "It's weird seeing it so empty," Ms. Tiny-Terror said looking around.

"I know right?" Adam said.

We headed over to the archery station and Katniss grabbed a bow and a few arrows looking forward to the human shaped target. She fired and hit all the targets. "I think this calls for a competition." Adam said, also grabbing a bow and some arrows.

"You shoot?" Katniss asked.

"I honestly didn't before, but I picked it up at training and turned out to be a complete natural." Adam shrugged. "I even broke an arrow by shooting it with another one."

"Oh you are good," Katniss said.

"So are you though, you up for the challenge?" Adam asked her.

"Bring it on!" She said.

The competition went on for a while with no clear winner presenting themself. "Wow they are good," Rue said.

"Range is cold." Ms. Family-Values called with a sigh.

"What?" Adam asked confused, being unfamiliar with that term[CT1] .

"It just means stop shooting and it okay to go down the range." She explained. "Since the current angle is obviously getting us nowhere, I have a challenge for you to determine the winner."

"Bring it on!" Adam said.

"You see that wine glass up in the gamemakers balcony?" She asked pointing. "Shoot it, one shot allotted."

"Okay," Adam said taking aim. He released the arrow and… it missed. "Dang," Adam said.

Ms. Family-Values drew an arrow and shot the specified glass perfectly. "Second time, once with a wine glass, once with an apple scaring the crap out of the Gamemakers, but apparently earning me an eleven."

"Impressive," Adam said.

I couldn't help but crack up at that. I probably wouldn't have had the guts to do something like that. "Wait, you actually shot an arrow at the Gamemakers?"

"Near them," Katniss corrected.

"Why?" I said struggling to contain my laughter.

"They weren't paying any attention to me." She shrugged. "So I brought the show a little closer to them. I wasn't trying to kill them. If I was trying to kill them, they'd be dead."

"That is great!" Adam said.

"Thank you, it certainly got their attention but by then I was far too annoyed so I just said sarcastically, 'Thank you for your consideration', then left."

"GREAT!" Adam and I said.

"Thank you. What exactly did you guys do?" She asked.

"Nothing." We both said.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, with both of us, we walked in, they said we were dismissed, we walked out. It makes sense though since the head Gamemaker was directly involved with the reason we have these powers so he didn't need to see what we could do," Adam explained.

"He probably made a lot on us too," I said.

"How?" She asked. "What do you mean?"

"He bet money on us," I said.

"How do you know?" Ms. Family-Values asked.

"Too much money to be made," I said.

"Yeah, it's too big of an opportunity to pass up." Ms. Tiny-Terror agreed.

"He probably made a lot of money," Adam said.

"Undoubtedly," I chuckled.

"It's okay though," Adam said.

"So, now what?" I asked.

"Bed time I think," Adam said.

"Oh yeah, alright, could you carry me?" I asked.

"Sure," Adam said smiling and picking me up bridal style so I could snuggle into him.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Ms. Family-Values asked.

"The room you woke up in," Adam said.

"Alright." She shrugged and we all got in the elevator.

"Good," Adam said.

"When do you think we'll be leaving?" Ms. Tiny-Terror asked.

"Soon," Adam said.

"Alright." She shrugged as we arrived at our floor.

"Goodnight you two," Adam said.

"Good night." They both said before heading off to the room.

Adam carried me to our room.

"Well, this is the first night of parents to be," I said with a smile.

"Yeah what do we do?" Adam asked.

"Right now or in general?"

"Right now," Adam said.

"Well, despite old urban legends it is perfectly safe to have sex while you're pregnant. Especially this early on." I said with a seductive smile.

"I like the way you think," Adam said before kissing me.

**Third Person POV **

Adam kissed her deeply; he never got tired of kissing her.

She unhesitantly returned the kiss as he started to take off her pants.

Her own hands flew to his belt and relieved him of his pants. Unfortunately, they had to break apart to remove each other's shirts. As soon as those were gone, Adam slid off her bra and tossed it away before kissing her again.

She let out a small moan into his mouth as he went in. "I love you," Adam said beginning to move faster.

"I love you, too." She moaned. Her legs wrapped around him keeping him there as he continued moving in her and kissed her neck.

A while later, he rolled off of her. "I love that," she said.

"Yeah. How is it possible that that's still only getting better?" Adam asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining," she said.

"We should really go to sleep now though," he reminded her.

"Aw, we have to?" she asked.

"We need sleep, Feliss," he said seriously.

"I guess," she sighed.

"I'm not going to let go of you though," he promised.

"Okay," she said. He held her close and they both drifted off to sleep.

Hours later they were woken by a soft knocking. "Just a second," Feliss said and they quickly slid on clothes before unlocking and opening the door.

"Hello," said Mr. No-Knock.

"That's weird, Mr. No-Knock knocked." Felicity chuckled.

"Well I thought I should," he said

"Then you might need a new nickname, unless this was a one-time thing," Adam said chuckling as well.

"No, I am trying to make it a habit," he said.

"Yeah, then you need a new nickname," Felicity sighed.

"Yes he does sorry Feliss," Adam said.

"We could call him Mr. Full-Of-Surprises," Felicity suggested. "Also, the berry thing actually wasn't what we wanted to tell you. Have you by chance figured out what that is on your own?"

"Not really," he said.

"Then take a look in that room," Felicity said pointing, "And see exactly how much we can get away with."

He shrugged walked over and knocked.

**Beetee's POV **

I waited for the door to open tapping my foot impatiently

No way, no fucking way. Those kids are going to get themselves killed and these kids killed and anyone that matters to the four of them killed as soon as Snow finds out about this.

"What do you want?" Katniss yawned.

I looked around her seeing Rue as well; also, alive and well. "How are you two alive?"

"That's a long story," Rue yawned.

I turned my attention away from them to the love birds. "Felicity, Adam, why are Katniss and Rue alive?"

So they explained their impressive plan to me. There was still one major problem with it, though. "When Snow finds out, he's going to-" I started but Adam cut me off.

"He already knows," he said.

I was speechless at that point. "He's okay with it though, and will personally make sure that our plan goes on without a hitch because he needs to ensure us as his ultimate weapons against the districts." Felicity explained. "That was the idea all along. It's the reason we're like this."

"He did this to you?" I asked.

They both nodded and she said, "He said he wanted to make the best male and female solder ever. It's way worse when you find out how he did it."

"Will you ever tell me?" I asked.

They hesitated, but Felicity stammered, "He tortured us. From when we were five till our first reaping, where we were taken back to 3. He had us strapped to metal tables, and pumped radioactive chemicals into our blood steam. More than most people combined could name."

"My goodness," It was all I could say. Rue and Katniss both looked sick.

"We don't like to talk about that," Adam said looking away. I sure as heck can't blame them.

"I am so sorry," I said.

"It's not your fault," Felicity said snuggling up to Adam. It was obvious she felt safest that way.

"Yeah, but still," I said.

"You can't change the past," Adam said.

"I would if I could," I said.

"Very few people know what happened," Felicity said, "We intend to keep it that way."

"I can understand that."

"So, was there something you came here for?" Felicity asked wiling her eyes.

"Yeah there was, we need to go home shopping for you two today," I said.

"Oh, right," she said, "Now?"

"Soon, that's why I woke you," he said.

"Alright, do we have some time to eat?" Adam asked.

"Sure."

"Let's go then," she said, heading to the dining room. We all sat down to eat.

**Adam's POV**

I sat down and Feliss sat on my lap. "So, what'll it be?" I asked her.

"Toast," she said. I was a little surprised but put it in anyways. "And eggs," She said

I put that in as well. "Anything to drink?"

"Apple juice?" she asked. I put that in as well and hit the button, all three items appears. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," I said, giving her a quick kiss. We all got food and started eating.

"I can't believe you pulled this off," Beetee said.

"Well, with anyone else it would have ended up exactly like you said it would, but we're far too important to him," Feliss said.

"His perfect little soldiers," I added.

"You sure he can't just make more though?" he asked.

"Over the years he has tried, but none of them ... made it," I hesitated.

"Oh," he said, looking down clearly knowing exactly what that meant.

"That's just- words cannot describe how horrible that is," Katniss said sadly.

"That's Snow," Feliss said simply.

No one could argue with that. "Despicable," Beetee muttered.

"Extremely, but that's the way things are, and there's nothing even we can do about it," I said.

"Doesn't help," he sighed.

"Of course not, nothing's ever going to be okay with any of this." Feliss said seriously.

"Still, I'm so sorry you two," he said.

"Yeah, it was completely terrible, but we didn't tell you to dwell on it," I said seriously.

"Alright," he sighed.

I went to take another bite noticing that I didn't have any left and neither did my wife. She always says that my food is better than this but I still have to disagree. "Ready?" I asked her earning a nod.

"Well then, let's all get dressed and we can go," he said.

"We are dressed," I said looking at the both of us, "And the 'dead' people obviously can't come."

"Oh we can hide that," he said.

"We were specifically told to bring them here though, and have no idea when Snow will come for them," I explained.

"Good point, do you both mind staying here?" he asked them.

"It's fine," They said.

"Well alright then, you two follow me," he said to us. Feliss got off my lap and we both got up. "So home wise what are you looking for?" he asked.

"Something with a lot of open space. We need somewhere to be able to practice our powers or they will gradually become less powerful over time, and it's very hard to get them back up," Feliss explained.

"So something with a big training room or yard?"

We nodded, "Exactly," I said.

"Well then we need to look in the upper class," he said.

"Between two victor's salaries and the money we already have, that shouldn't be a problem, even here," Feliss said confidently.

"Good, let's get in the hovercraft," he said.

We headed to the elevator and up to the roof. We got in and we were off. I looked out the window at the insane streets of the Capitol.

"Unbelievable," Feliss said.

"Very, not in a good way though," I said.

"I know," she said leaning on me.

The jet landed towards the center of the Capitol. "The upper class," the driver said.

"Thank you," I said and the three of us got out.

"So, now we find someone to help us."

"How?" Felicity asked.

"We go to a realtor," Beetee said.

"Alright, lead the way then," I said.

He led us to a large glass building. As we stepped in, all eyes were immediately on us, causing Feliss to move in closer to me. "We need a home," I said to the room at large.

"Alright, we'll get you a realtor," a purple skinned lady with eyelashes longer than her fingers said.

"Thank you," Feliss said. She left and came back a while later. She brought with her a blue-skinned woman with jewels in her cheeks.

"You must be Adam and Felicity. My name's Mila Wolfshine," The women said being polite.

"Nice to meet you Mila," I said.

"So, I hear you two are looking for a house after the sudden move to the Capitol?"

"Yes that's right and price is no real object," Feliss said.

"Of course it isn't, if it was, you came to the wrong place. So, what are your must haves?"

"A large rec room or yard, and living room, and a great kitchen. Anything else?" I asked Feliss.

"At least three bedrooms: one for us, on for his sister, and one for the baby when he or she is older," Feliss added.

"Three bathrooms as well and a pool," I said.

She wrote this down, then looked up at us. "Alright, anything else?"

"No that's all," Feliss said.

"Perfect, I already know off the top of my head a few places you might like."

"Thank you, let's see them please," I said politely.

Mila smiled. "Alright, follow me," she said heading out. We followed her closely.

* * *

After a while of searching through places that all had something about it that we just didn't want to live with, we came to one with some real promise. "Here we are 4000 square feet, two floors, five bedrooms, four and a half bathrooms, two living rooms, a pool and sprinklers, large gym area in the basement, and a large backyard the whole place is also fully . Would you like to see the inside?" she asked.

"Of course." We both said unhesitantly.

She smiled and led us inside. "Wow." Feliss said, looking down the sleek entryway with mahogany floors, honey colored walls, and a crystal chandelier.

"Yeah, very impressive," I said.

"Wait till you see the rest of the house," Mila said, leading us further in. "Kitchen or living room first?" she asked.

"Kitchen." I said unhesitantly. She led us to a room with honey colored walls with nothing inside it. "Umm..." I trailed, not sure what to say.

"Oh right! Walk up to a wall and press your hand to it," she said.

I was surprised but did so anyways. I was shocked when a refrigerator slid out of the wall. "That's incredible!" I said my jaw practically on the floor.

"Yeah, the cabinets and stove do that too and all the drawers."

I ran my hand along the wall bringing out everything. "How do you put anything back?" Feliss asked.

"Clap your hands."

I clapped my hands and sure enough, everything was gone.

"I love this!" I said.

"Want to see the living room now?" Mila asked.

"Yeah!" We said.

She led us to a room that was also honey colored but had white carpets. Feliss practically melted when her bare feet touched it. There was a rounded brown six-seat couch and a 70 inch flat screen T.V., obviously very important to people here. "Wow!" Feliss said, smiling.

"Wait till you see what the couch can do," Mila said.

"What?" Feliss asked.

"Sit," she said. We both sat down on the couch and it started vibrating.

"There is also a snack bar in each arm," she said.

"That is so cool! How do you activate it?" I asked.

"Just tap the arm," she said. So, I did. Out slid a mini fridge with a small shelf on the side of it. "You have to fill them of course," she said.

"Of course, but still, wow," I said. I tried tapping it again and it went away. "What's next then?"

"Bedrooms or bathrooms?" she asked.

"Bedrooms please." Feliss said.

"Right this way!" she said leading us down a hallway to a jet black door.

"Here's the master bedroom, which I assume would be for you two," she said opening the door. Like the other rooms the walls were honey colored, and in the center of the room surrounded by a black curtain was a queen sized round bed. Off to one side were three large windows that looked out over a beautiful backyard. On the other side was a door to a large divided walk in closet and another that appeared to lead to a bathroom.

"It's perfect," Feliss said.

"Incredible," I breathed.

"Not that it's not great anyways but are there any special features?" Feliss asked Mila.

"To the bed, closet, or room?" She asked.

"Any," I said.

"Well, all the lights are clap on and the clothes racks in the closet rotate."

"Awesome! Anything with the bed?" Feliss asked since she listed that.

"Just a vibrating function and a comm that links to the rest of the house for when women are pregnant. Oh, and the wall opens to reveal a TV for that too," she said.

"That's perfect than!" I said holding my wife close, "I almost don't have to see the rest of the house by now but we still should."

"Yes I guess so," Feliss said.

"Bathrooms or Gym?"

"Gym," we both said, unhesitantly.

She led us downstairs and to the basement where there was a gym big enough to hold the Hunger Games. It had lots of open space with heavily padded honey colored walls and pretty much any exercise equipment one could imagine.

"Wow!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah! This is amazing!" Feliss said, equally as excited.

"You like it?" Mila asked sounding rather hopeful.

"Very much so," Feliss said.

"Well, can I assume you both want this home?" Mila asked. We both nodded vigorously, not needing to see the rest. "Well good you stay here and I'll draw up a contract."

"Alright!" Feliss said excitedly. "This is perfect!" she said as the Realtor left.

"I know right. And I'm sure Isabella and the baby will love it, too. We just need to keep you away from the pool and sprinklers." I said; that was one of the few things that are different between her and I. I LOVE water, it relaxes me. But she's terrified of it.

"I can deal with sprinklers," she said.

"Good, but still keep you away from the pool?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm not ready for that," she said.

"And I can and will respect that." I said.

"Thank you," she said, hugging me.

"It's my pleasure, I'd hate for you to be unhappy," I said honestly as I returned it.

She just smiled. Mila came back in. "Alright, the contract's ready for you two."

We read it over to make sure everything was right. "Looks alright to me," I said before asking. "See anything I missed?"

"Not really," Feliss said.

"Wanna head somewhere with something more solid to write on?" Mila offered.

"Yeah please," I said.

She led us up to the kitchen putting her hand on the wall to bring up the tables and chairs. We sat down and read it over one more time. "Looks perfect,." Feliss said grabbing a pen.

"Alright," I said as we both signed. I flipped it over and looked at the price for the first time just so I know how much money to give. "That is actually less than I expected."

"Definitely," Feliss agreed.

"Well you are the capitols only victors," Mila said.

"So, that made it lower than it was originally?" I asked confused.

"Only by a thousand," she said.

"Yeah, that sounds a little closer," Adam agreed. "How do we pay?"

"Don't you have bills in 3?" She asked.

We nodded, "We do, but do we give them to you or who?" I clarified.

"The realty building or the mail," she said.

"The realty building then." I said since then it's easy and just over with... and we can freak some evil Capitolites out.

"Okay then," she said.

"Well, that's all, unless you need direction to stores," she said.

"I think we're good," I said confidently.

"Are you sure, there are many stores here," she said.

Feliss explained what our stylists had agreed to.

"That is good for you, but what about food, drinks, bathroom needs, hobby supplies, and TV Shows?" she asked.

"I'm sure we can find them ourselves." Feliss said. "We move a little fast, if you hadn't noticed."

"Yes, but do you know how to get TV shows here?" she asked.

"Cable television, right?" I asked, being from 3 we know all about cable.

"So you know what it is?" she asked.

I nodded, "We're from District 3. District 3's export is technology."

"Right! I forgot! Then you know we broadcast news shows, as well as the games old and new, and shows from the previous society."

"You get shows from America?" Feliss asked. This was news to us. We knew some minimal things about America from school though.

"Yes we do," she said.

"That is so cool!" Feliss said excitedly.

"Yeah it is!" I said.

"The cable's not included in the package though, you have to purchase it from a store," she said.

"Well then tell us where!" Feliss said, the idea of the shows from America was too much to resist.

She wrote down directions and handed them to us. "Is that all?" Mila asked.

"No, where is the grocery store?" I asked. She wrote that down as well.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Not that I could think of, but could we contact you if something comes up?" I asked.

"Yes, of course," she said.

"Then that is all, thank you so much," I said politely and we both shook her hand.

"No problem, if you ever have the time, feel free to drop in just to say hello as well," she said.

"We'll keep that in mind," Feliss smiled.

"Alright, well, enjoy your new home," she said.

"We will, thank you," I said as she left, I turned to Feliss. "Wanna go pay now and get it over with?"

"Yeah, I think that would be best," she said.

I picked her up and blurred us back to the realtor center. They all jumped when we appeared. I chuckled, "You'll have to get use to that," I said, setting Feliss down and going up to the counter.

"How can I help you?" The gold skinned man asked.

"We're here to pay for our new house," I said.

"That is a long term thing you do not have to pay it all right now," he said.

"We know, but we figured we'd get it out of the way now instead of worrying about it," I said.

"Well if you can do that," he said.

"We can," I said pulling out the exact amount.

"Well, okay, who was your realtor?"

"Mila Wolfshine," Feliss said.

"Well then, she is about to be able to retire," he said taking the money.

"Good, she deserves it," I said honestly, having no idea how old she is. It's the Capitol, that's the whole point. "Have a nice day, sir."

"Thank you," he said as we blurred away again.

We got to our new house and plopped down on the couch in the living room. "We made the perfect choice," Feliss smiled.

"Yes we did," I said holding her close to me.

"When do you think Isabella's going to be here?" she asked, snuggling up to me.

"Soon, hopefully," I said.

"What do we do now then?" she asked.

"Go get food and cable," I said. "You get one I get the other?"

"Then we have to separate," Feliss frowned.

"We get both together?" I offered.

"Much better," she smiled.

"Let's go then," I said. I got back up with her in my arms. She smiled and we were off.

**...Nothing to say. Review and flame if you like!**


	10. Who You Thought You Could Trust

**Hey guys, for those of you who haven't been following District 0, we had some issues with our beta reader but ended up posting without her. Hopefully this doesn't have too many errors either. START THE STORY!**

**Adam's POV**

We had been in our home for a few days and now we were waiting for Isabella to be brought here. I was starting to get worried that he went back on his promise like the despicable devil is w there was finally a knock on the door which was answered in less than a millisecond.

"Adam!" She said happily tackling me in a hug. It was of course my twin sister Isabella who you should remember from reaping day. She and Feliss are the only ones I'd give my life to save.

I instantly returned it. "It's so great to see you, sis!"

"You too, and congratulations!" She said… there are three things she could logically be referring to since in such a short time I won the 74th Hunger Games, found out that my wife is pregnant, and got this cool new house.

"On what: the games, the house, or the baby?" I asked.

She giggled, "Well, congratulations on the other two as well but I meant my little niece or nephew. Is it true?"

"Of course it is!" I said excited.

"That's fantastic! You're going to be a wonderful father." She said hugging me even tighter. Everyone keeps saying that. What is it that makes everyone think that? Not that I don't have faith in my wife and sister but… why?

"You doubt it?" She asked as if I was the one who's off on this whereas I'm still pretty sure I won't. I'm not exactly built for fatherhood. We had been trying for so long but now that it's really happening the reality of the whole thing is hitting me hard.

"It's just, what makes you so sure?"

"I know, you, and you are good at anything you put your mind to," She said, exuberating such unadulterated yet possibly blind confidence in me.

"Not with things like this though, I get annoying and overprotective."

"A little, but it's good sometimes," She said.

"I literally threatened to rip President Snow's spine out of his mouth if he hurts you or the baby." I informed flatly thinking back to the time in the morgue.

"See? Good thing," She said.

I chuckled knowing that without it he would have, if he does I actually would do it though, it would not matter what he has on us, "Yeah, I guess it is a good thing."

"You'll be great at being a dad," She repeated sounding so unbelievably stubborn. We both were to an extent. I guess it just runs in the family.

"I keep telling you that," Feliss said coming over, "Yet you still don't seem to believe me on that."

"I just worry alright?" I said defensively. I mean you guys can't really blame me for that right? I just want a relatively good life for my son or daughter.

Feliss nodded, "Alright, but you shouldn't have to." She went into the hug. "It's great to see you, Isabella."

"You too, amazing work by the way," She said, this time it was obvious to both of us that she was talking about the games.

"Thanks, it certainly made Mr. Completely-Despicable happy." Feliss mumbled.

"Well sorry about that part," Isabella said.

"Yeah, apparently we did exactly what we were supposed to and terrified the districts. Though looking at the past few day we gave the Capitol a good the run for their money as well."

"You scared the Capital?" Isabella asked, in a voice of pure shock and you can't blame her, it's never been done before the two of us.

"Well, not as a whole but most of the random citizens are absolutely terrified of us." Feliss said with a smirk. "That they should be. We could easily wipe out the entire Capitol in seconds."

"Not seconds, minutes," I said.

"I don't know; if you tried hard enough you might be able to get it in seconds." Isabella giggled.

"No way," I said.

"Besides, though the vast majority is evil and deserves to die there are a small handful of decent people: like Achill, Annia, Cinna, Mila, and Yizziki." I added I'm not sure what drove me to leave Robyn off that list but I didn't try to add her, she was somewhere in the middle.

"Who?" Isabella asked confused.

"My stylist, Feliss' stylist, Achill's brother and Katniss' stylist, our realtor, and Annia's daughter who's pretty much the exact opposite of everything the Capitol's infamous for." I explained.

"Wow, you guys meet interesting, people," Isabella said.

"Well, we haven't actually meet Cinna, just heard a lot about him but yes, yes we do." I chuckled.

"Sorry you had to kill all those others though," She said obviously not having any idea about what really happened, that will change in a second though.

"Well, it was unfortunate but, we actually didn't kill all of them." I admitted. I of course trust my sister with that fact. I'd trust her with anything.

"You didn't?" She asked.

"No we didn't, Katniss and Rue are both still alive." Feliss informed.

"How can they be?" She asked.

I explained everything that happened with them including Snow's unexpected part in it.

"Wow, you two can't do anything normal huh?" She asked almost as if she knows nothing about us.

"Of course not, then we wouldn't be us." Feliss said simply.

"Well that is true," Isabella said.

"So, wanna see the rest of the house?" Feliss offered what somehow almost slipped my mind for a second.

"Sure!" She said sounding excited.

"Where do you think we should show her first?" Feliss asked looking at me with a smile.

"Her room?" I offered knowing she'd like and need to know that one.

"Alright, follow us." Feliss said with a smile and we lead her up to her bedroom. She was VERY excited as we walked.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready!" Isabella nodded notably jittery with excitement. I pushed open the door to revile a large room with a king size bed surrounded by a black curtain and a large bathroom and a walk in closet to the right and left. "WOW!" She awed looking around.

"I know right," Feliss said.

"Remember working on these?" I asked clapping the lights off she had started some work on them back in District 3 a while before the reaping.

"Yeah, I thought they were cool," She said and smiled clapping the lights back on.

"Yeah, always fun," She said.

"So, what else?" She asked looking back at us.

"Pool, a gym..." I trailed off

"Pool!" Isabella said excitedly she loved pools just as any sister of mine should.

"Let's go then," I said. Feliss staying behind, I led her down to the pool. She was surprised at what he saw. Not only was it HUGE but it had about a dozen of pretty much had everything. Diving boards, water slides, pool jet, hot tubs, you name it and the entire far side of the pool was a large water curtain coming down from the ceiling.

"This is amazing!" Isabella said looking around in awe I can't blame her one bit, this has to be by far the best part of the house.

"I know right! It's perfect!" I agreed with a smile.

"Yeah! I like this house," Isabella said.

"You've only seen two rooms." I said simply despite knowing that it was more than enough, it was more of a playful tease.

"Well, will you show me the others?" She asked.

"Of course, let's get Feliss first though." I said heading back where we left her… that sounds rude. She had staying on her own because of her aquaphobia.

"Wait up!" Isabella called going after me.

I chuckled, "I am, Isa. If I wasn't, I would have blurred there."

"Well you have a point," She said. I did slow down a little bit more to let her catch up. "Thank you," She said.

We made it to Feliss at human speed which for me after all these years felt like a snail's pace. I wish Feliss wasn't so afraid of water; she's missing out on the best part but I have to just respect that.

"Well like it?" Feliss asked.

"YES!" Isabella said rather loudly but I can understand her excitement completely.

"Okay, I see you're happy," Feliss said.

Isabella calmed down a little before nodded, "Yes I am."

"So want to see the rest?" Felicity asked.

"Yes, please." She nodded. So we took her to the gym which was closest. You already know what it looks like so I won't bother you with the details as Isa looked around. "It's incredible."

"Yeah we thought so too," I said.

"No question why you picked this house." Isabella smirked.

"Yeah," Feliss said happily.

"So, what would you like to see next?" I asked her since there's still so much more to see.

"The backyard?" She asked.

I nodded and led her there. The yard truly was huge to say the least, with a large garden lining the perimeter with all kinds of yellow and white floors. There was a gazebo with stone fire-pit and honey colored deck chairs towards the left corner and a trampoline in the right the rest was beautiful open space we could put to great use.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Isabella said

"We figured you'd like it." Feliss said then looked down at her stomach. "You will too, hopefully."

"I hope you two have a girl," Isabella said.

"I don't have much preference either way but Adam want's a girl so I'll be most happy with a girl." Felicity said.

"I just say it so she will ask for a pony and I can see Adams reaction," Isabella said I don't see what the big deal is with that though.

"If I know anything about Adam, his reaction would be to buy her a pony." Feliss chuckled… you have got to be kidding me right?

"Hey, I would not!" I said appalled that she would even think so.

"If she's like me and gives you sad eyes you would."

"Oh no!" I said dramatically falling to my knees. If that's the case, then I'll pretty much be screwed.

"I'm not going to lie, that actually is a scary though..." I heard Feliss say after a pause.

"It is?" Isabella asked

"A little kid that could get her father to do whatever she wants? I wonder what would happen if we both did that with contradictory commands."

"I don't want to know," I said.

"True, you might explode if that happens and then I'd be extremely sad."

"Well, then hope it never happens," I sighed.

"Definitely." Isabella agreed.

"I do," Feliss said.

"You do what?" I asked confused.

"Hope that never happens," She said.

"Oh, yeah," I said feeling stupid now as I stood up.

"Yeah," She said starring at her stomach.

"He or she will still be the greatest thing that's ever happened to us though." I reminded bending down to her belly's level.

"Yeah, I think so too," She said.

"Though getting married is a close second." She added.

"Oh yeah," I said smiling

"So, now what?" I asked either of them.

"I don't know," Felicity said. I looked over to the next yard and saw an Avox. I grunted then remembered what I agreed to tell Feliss after the games. "Adam, are you okay?" She asked.

"Remember that talk we had in the closet before the games?" I reminded.

"Oh, about the Avoxs?"

I nodded looking down, "Yes, about the Avoxs."

"Well let's talk inside," She said.

I nodded and we headed inside and took a seat on the couch. "Well it starts a year after I had been put on the table," I said.

**Cue Flashback **

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Adam was lying cold on the table groaning in pain. "Hello Adam." Snow said coming into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't feel good, I want my daddy," Adam said.

"That could be arranged." Snow smirked malevolently and left the room.

"Wait, where's Daddy?!" Adam shouted after him.

There was no answer till he came back with Adam's dad, Sergio, in chains.

"Daddy!" Adam said struggling against his bindings.

"Adam!" Sergio said struggling against his own. "What have they been doing to you?"

"I don't know I feel sick, daddy." Adam said.

"Let him go!" Sergio demanded of Snow. "Do what you want with me but let him go! He's only six-years-old!"

"I know that," Snow said not caring.

"Let him go!" Sergio hissed again.

"Not likely," He said.

"Let him go!" He demanded, but this time it wasn't Sergio. It was Adam. "He has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, I will soon," Snow said in an ever characteristic casual manner. "First though, there's something I need to do, something that you get a front row seat to."

"What?" Adam asked afraid.

"You of course now what an Avox is right?" Snow asked sadistically.

"No, NO!" Adam shouted.

"What are you going to do about it, little boy? You can't even save yourself."

"No, don't hurt my daddy!" Adam screamed struggling against his bindings. Snow simply smirked at him getting the tools. "No, no please I'll do anything!" Adam screamed louder

"You can't do anything." He said approaching Sergio ready to perform the procedure.

"No!" Adam said and the leather strap around his right hand broke and he grabbed the edge of Snows shirt and pulled creating pressure on his neck. Adam stared at hiss mostly raw wrist in disbelief. How on earth did he do that? And could he possibly do it again? That was enough for Snow to get out of the grip and re-restrain Adam.

"Impressive little boy," Snow sneered.

"You of course know what's going to happen because of that stunt though."

"Just let my daddy go," Adam said.

"Unlikely. Not until I'm done anyways."

"Please no!" Adam begged. He didn't say anything and set straight to work. Adam screamed and struggled as he watched helpless.

Once Snow had finished the procedure and disposed of the tongue Snow turned to Adam, "I'll be back in a second don't think you could get away with your almost escape attempt. You will of course be chastised soon." With that, he dragged the now Avox out of the cell closing and locking the six foot thick cell door.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Adam shouted after Snow as all innocence and mercy left him and he began to struggle violently against his restraints again.

**Flashback Ends **

"Oh, I can't believe it," Felicity said. She couldn't not notice that he was crying profusely at this point and pulled him in closely. "I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry for making you relive that."

"No you both deserved to know I should have told you sooner," Adam said still in tears.

He turned to Isabella while still in his wife's arms, "I never was able to even find out where he was sent after that though."

Isabella let out a whimper and leaned against Adam starting to cry as well. Feliss took one arm off her husband and pulled her sister-in-law in as well trying not to cry herself.

"I'm sorry for bringing down the mood," Adam said.

"It's my fault, as I said before, I shouldn't have asked at all. Whether you feel we needed to know or not you shouldn't have had to relive something like that."

"Hey don't beat yourself up," Adam said.

"If I don't beat myself up, then who's left to do so?" Felicity shrugged.

"No one that's the point," Adam said.

She said, "Well, we'll find your dad, he wouldn't have been taken outside of the Capitol."

"I know, but who knows where he could be this place is huge,"

"Then we'll search it all, we're obviously beyond fast enough. Then just buy him off of whoever owns him."

"I hope we can," Adam said.

"I know we can, we could even start right now." She said getting up.

"You can?" Isabella asked

"We're us, we can do anything we so damn please." Felicity said simply.

"Within reason," Adam said.

"Well, I guess there are some exceptions, if I so damn please to cook I still sure as heck can't." She shrugged.

"Yeah don't do that," Adam said.

"So, do you want to go find your dad or not?" Felicity asked pointing to the door.

"Let's go!" Adam said. She took his hand and they blurred off.

"Hey!" Isabella said as they vanished.

They returned once they realized, "Sorry." Felicity said and took her hand before blurring off again with both of them.

**Adams POV **

We searched high and low for hours. It was honestly starting to feel hopeless that we'd ever find him but that was only before coming to a skidding stop, "Oh my god."

"What?" Isabella asked looking the other way. I guided her head to face the right way. "No! Dad!" She gasped.

"We need to get over there." I said dead serious.

"Yeah!" She said and we both rushed into the shop.

One of the regular workers came up to us once we got there, "May I help you?"

"I want that Avox!" I said pointing at dad who spun around when he heard me.

You could tell that he obviously recognized us but he obviously couldn't say or even do anything about it… yet, soon though. "Well that will cost a lot so..." The owner trailed off.

"Money's no object, name your price." I said dead serious.

"600,000?"

"Deal," I agreed pulling out my wallet obviously not going to risk haggling with something so incredibly important. This is my DAD we're talking about.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Seriously," I said pulling out the money.

"Well, alright he's all yours," The man said.

"Why do you want him so badly anyways?" The man asked.

"That does not matter to you I already paid," I said not sure if it's safe to tell him the truth on that.

"Yes well come with me I'll get you the papers," The man said. I follow him to the back of the store. "Just sign where needed," He said. I read through the papers a few times then signed where needed. I still can't believe this actually worked. "Okay, that's it," the man said.

"Thank you." I said heading back to my dad.

"No trouble,"

Paper in hand, I took my dad and sister and my wife and I blurred back to our house. "I can't believe I finally found you." I said hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry I didn't save you, I should have been able to if I didn't let myself get distracted." He just looked happy to see me and then curious when he looked to Feliss. "Oh right, Dad. This is my wife Felicity."

His jaw dropped and he looked at me if to say 'Really?'

I closed his mouth with my hand. I obviously knew there's no tongue in there but I don't need to see that. "Really, we got married 5 months ago and are EXTREMEMLY happy together."

He shrugged and smiled. "We need to get him a tongue," Isabella said what we were all thinking.

"Yes we do, I'll arrange an appointment immediately." I said heading to a phone. To my surprise, before I could reach the phone, he pulled me to the side with a worried look and raised eyebrow.

"Oh you're worried?" I asked.

He nodded then motion backwards at nothing. Okay, so back. He motioned to his mouth. Back… when he was made an Avox? Then it hit me. It never crossed my mind how that most have looked from his side: his six-year-old son strapped naked, bloody, and beaten to steel table by Panem's most infamous sociopath? The truth was way worse than it though. "You want to know what Snow did to me?" He nodded. "I can't tell you that." I said seriously. "Then no force on earth would be able to stop you from killing him and we need him alive."

He looked suspicious. I sighed, he deserves to know. So, I explained everything. As predicted, he looked ready to kill and I sure as hell couldn't blame him but that exactly why I didn't want to tell him at first. "Dad, don't." I held him back. He tried to fight it and though I'm at least eight times as strong as he is I logically can hold him forever, there's one other option but… I could never stoop so low as to play that card on him. "Dad please," I said. He didn't stop trying though. "Little help, Feliss?" I called.

"Right!" She said blurring over.

"I assume you caught everything?" I asked.

"Yes I did." She said, of course she did, since none of these rooms are exactly soundproof. With our hearing we could pretty much cover the whole house.

"Calm down dad," I said.

Feliss went around to face him and said in a calm and gentle voice, "I know you want to kill Snow after what he did to your son but we need him alive because he's the only one with information that we both need otherwise we would have killed him the millisecond we were free." He stopped struggling.

"Thanks, Feliss." I smiled.

"No problem," She said.

"Would you mind just keeping an eye on him so I can make that call?" I asked her desperate that both are completed without a hitch.

"Yeah, I've got it," She said.

"Thank you." I said giving her a kiss and heading back to the phone and dialed the surgeon.

"Capitol High Class Functional Surgery, Dr. Latro speaking, how may I help you?"

"I need to schedule two reverse Avox surgerys," I said.

"Alright, but those will be extremely expensive and you'll of course have to provide their papers for proof of ownership."

"Yes I know," I said.

"Alright then, we can get them in tomorrow at one-thirty if that works for you."

"That's fine,"

"Alright, is this Adam Daniels? Because if not you certainly sound like him."

"It is, why?" I asked.

"Well, congratulations on the games and just so that I could get it down. Which I do now. Is that all?"

"Yeah, is that all?"

"You know where we are right?" He asked.

"Not really, no," I said.

So he gave us the directions which I scribbled down.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome. That is all then unless you need something else."

"No, that's all," I said.

"Alright then, I will see you then, Sir."

"Thank you, ma'am!"

I hung up and went back to my wife and dad, "The appointment's set for tomorrow at one-thirty." He raised an eyebrow. "To make it so that you're not an Avox anymore, there's an extremely complicated surgery to do so." He looked excited, but nervous. I guess I could understand that last part, too. Then I realized something and turned to Feliss. "We never got Dystopian's papers did we?"

"No we didn't" Feliss said.

"Damn, those are strictly required for obvious reasons."

"Well, we can go get them,"

"Right, Dad, do you want to come with?" I asked turning to him to look for a nod or shake of the head but he just shrugged.

"I think he should meet them." Feliss said. "He'll like, Ms. Surprisingly-Nice and Ms. Anti-Capitolite."

"Yeah let's go," I said, I'm sorry I haven't been giving very much of my thoughts here but, I'm really just having trouble gathering them myself.

"Isabella, wanna come on a quick trip with us." I called knowing she can't hear as well as Feliss and I.

"Sure!" She called.

"I'll get dad you get Isabella?" I offered Feliss.

"Yeah that works," she said. So I took my dad's arm, Feliss took Isabella's and we were off arriving seconds later.

"Where are we?" Isabella asked.

"Our friend and my stylist's house," Feliss said.

"Oh, what are we doing here then?" She asked sounding confused.

"Getting Dystopian's papers," I said

"And, Dystopian's an Avox?" Isabella asked.

"Yes he is," Feliss said.

I knocked on the door since it's a considerably friendlier visit. After a moment Yizziki answered. "You're here." She said sounding excited, "but, who are these people?"

"This is my dad Sergio and my sister Isabella" I said

6/26

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you." Yizziki said looking at them, it seemed like she looked at Isabella a lot longer but it must have been my imagination. I mean, they're both girls, that's weird.

"You too," Isabella said.

"My name's Yizziki Zinx." She said shaking her hand.

"Isabella Daniels," she said shaking her hand.

"I'm sure my dad's happy to see you too but he can't say so because… he's an Avox. We're going to fix that though." Isabella explained.

"He's an Avox? Why?" She asked.

"We're not exactly sure, but we don't like to talk about that." I said trying to hide the bitterness in my voice.

"Oh alright," she said

"We actually came here because we'll need Dystopian's papers though." I said getting on topic.

"Well, let me get those," she said and turned heading back inside and we followed her in. She bounded up the stairs to a filing cabinet and started thumbing through it but we had decided best to stay down here instead of invading their privacy.

"Need help?" I called up.

"Nope, I almost… got it!" She called before coming back down with them.

"Thank you very much," I said. "By the way, the appointment's tomorrow at one-thirty." I added looking though the papers.

"Thank you so much!" She said and predictably pulled us into another hug.

"It's our pleasure, do you happen to know why Dystopian was made into an Avox." Feliss asked.

"He tried to escape to District 13. He almost made it, too. He had made it past District 12 before they caught him."

"Wow that is sad," Isabella said.

"Yeah, if he had just made it a little bit farther…" Yizziki trailed.

"Well he tried at least," Isabella said.

"You like that?" She asked… wait… what?

"What?" Isabella asked.

"The fact that he tried."

"Oh yeah, at least he tried,"

"You know, I've been working up a plan to go to 13 my whole life." Yizziki said, it's surprising how many people she's been telling that to that she hasn't had any consequences for it yet.

"Really?" Isabella asked impressed.

She nodded, "Dystopian has been helping me. We worked out a secret written code to communicate with."

"That is very impressive!" Isabella said.

"Thank you." Yizziki smiled. "I'd do anything to get out of this hell hole."

"What if you find a reason to stay?" I asked.

"Unlikely, but maybe, if I found someone to make it worth my while."

"Oh, really?" Isabella asked.

"Could I talk to you alone for a minute?" Yizziki asked.

"Uh sure why not?" Isabella said following Yizziki to her room. I have no idea what to make of any of this.

**Isabella POV**

I'm not exactly sure what to make of this, is she…? More importantly do I want her to be? "So Isabella," she said carefully.

"Yes?" I asked hesitantly.

"I… well… I..." she stammered. "Like… you…"

"You mean like-like?" I asked.

She nodded slowly, "It's okay if you don't."

"Well I'm not sure how I feel," I said honestly.

"Oh, okay." She said looking down.

"I mean I just never thought of another girl like that, I don't know it might work, but I do not know how to find out," I said.

"I have one idea." She said scotching nearer to me.

"Oh what's that?" I asked feeling my checks warm up.

"We could try, kissing."

"Well... I guess we could," I said feeling nervous about this.

"Only if that's okay with you though," She trailed but was looking me straight in the eye bravely.

"Yeah I'd like to try," I said.

She leaned in connecting her lips to mine. It felt...good her lips were soft and warm against my own. I wrapped my arms around her not wanting to pull away yet. Her own arms came up and around my neck pulling me closer. I honestly had no idea I would ever feel this was about another girl but it felt… amazing. I never wanted it to end.

Lack of air however meant it had to. "That was incredible." I breathed staring into her eyes.

"Yeah it was," She said happily.

"So… does that mean…?" I trailed. I REALLY hoped so.

"If you want to," She said.

"I do want to." I said still holding her close.

"Then it's official," She said pressing her lips to mine again.

**Adam's POV**

They've certainly been up there a while. What on earth could they be doing up there. "Feliss, what do you thinks taking them?"

"I don't know want me to check?" She asked. I nodded and she headed up stairs.

**Felicity's POV**

I headed over to the room that Ms. Anti-Capitolite took her to. I pushed the door open and was surprised by what I found. I… I thought… don't only girls and boys do that together? I cleared my throat awkwardly. They both turned to me deep red. "Want to explain?" I asked

"Please don't tell Adam but… Yizziki and I sort of… got together."

"You mean like dating? Also why can't I tell Adam?" I asked

They both nodded. "I'm afraid he won't accept me. Just please don't." Isabella said in almost a begging voice.

"Well I guess I can manage that," I sighed not liking this at all.

"I'm sorry; I know you usually tell him everything."

"Well… not everything," I said.

"Really?" She asked sounding surprised. "What haven't you?"

"Well it's hard to explain," I said.

"How about you sit down?" Isabella offered. "I promise I won't tell Adam if you don't want me to."

"Well I sort of… have a kid," I said.

"You what?" She asked in shook but luckily being quiet. "You mean, besides that one?"

"Yeah," I sighed. I've actually never told anyone this before so only Snow and I know having been there… unless of course, Snow told someone… he better not have.

"How?"

"It was back when I was on the table."

"Oh okay," She said.

**Cue Flashback**

**Third Person POV**

Ten-year-old Felicity lay tied to her table as always but in addition to the usually blood and chemicals covering her otherwise bare skin, she was covered in vomit. For whatever reason, she had throwing up like crazy about a week ago and couldn't stop. The cell door slid open and President Snow stepped in. "Well, Felicity, I have some interesting news."

"What?" She asked.

"Well, I was running a few tests to see why you keep throwing up on yourself and… you're pregnant, Felicity."

"I'm what?" She asked not knowing what that meant.

"It means that there's a baby growing inside of you right here," He pointed to her lower pelvis, "and after it's developed he or she will come out here." He pointed to her vagina.

"I'm gonna have a baby?"

"Yes you are, but you obviously can't be an adequate mother strapped down to that table. I could try to find out who the father is but there are so many possibilities."

"So let me keep my baby," she said.

"How on earth would you take care of a child here?" Snow asked.

"You could let me go," she said but honestly wasn't expecting it to actually work. That was way too far-fetched of an idea.

"Or I could just kill the baby right after they're born. One less thing to worry about." Snow said as casually cruel as ever.

"No, no, no!" She begged.

"Why not? It will be so much better for all of us then." He said before leaving the room to check up on Adam. Felicity started to cry with worry, over the past five years she had gotten so strong with everything, it was the first time she had cried in over a year.

A few months later, the dreaded day was upon our poor heroine. To say she was in pain would be understating it. However she did not even scream a peep as she pushed clenching the sides of the table. "Almost done," Snow said

Felicity scowled, her eyes clenched shut as she gave one last good push before hearing the baby cry. "There we are," Snow said. "It's a girl." He said but she kept her eyes shut till the crying stopped.

"Please let me see her!" Feliss pleaded.

Snow simply placed the undeniably dead baby girl with a dagger sticking out of her chest on Felicity's bloated belly.

Felicity screamed loud enough that glass shattered her hand slipped free and dug into Snows throat.

"Go ahead." Snow said calmly. "You'd have nowhere to go without the information that only I have." Her grip tightened a little at first. However, she removed it completely when she realized he was right. That's the worst part about Snow. No matter how much you hate him. You can't kill him.

"That's better," Snow said. He put her back in her restraints, took the dead baby, and left the cell closing and locking the cell door.

**Flashback Ends **

"Thats horrible," Yizziki said, Felicity had actually forgot she was there for a second when she had gotten so caught up in everything.

Felicity nodded with her eyes full of tears. "Why did you never tell Adam?" Isabella asked

"Because it would just make him sad and worry too much. Unlike with his dad there's nothing that can be done about it at this point. Besides, I still can't let him kill Snow which we know nothing could stop him if I do."

"Well I guess," Isabella said.

"So please don't tell him and I promise I won't tell him you guys' secret." Felicity pleaded.

"Okay, that's fair," Isabella said.

"You need a story for what you guys were doing though, he's getting suspicious." Felicity pointed out wiping her eyes.

"Any ideas?" Yizziki asked.

"We could just give the unquestionable answer of 'girl stuff'." Isabella suggested.

"That should work," Feliss said.

"Ready to go back or do you need a second?" Isabella asked.

"Give me a second," I said.

"Of course," Isabella said having figured that because of the story she just told.

"Yeah, I'll be down soon." Felicity sighed.

"We should probably just wait till then so he doesn't get suspicious." Isabella told Yizziki.

"Thanks," Felicity said.

**Adam's POV**

Great, now she's stuck up there. What on earth are they doing? I sat tapping my foot impatiently. As I looked up at the room starting to get worried that something was wrong. "Is everything okay up there?"

"Yeah just a second," Isabella called.

"Alright," I said sounding exactly as confused as I was.

"Okay!" I called.

A while later, they came down but something seemed… off. I couldn't put my finger on it but something was definitely amiss. "Are you okay?" I asked them all.

"Yeah." Feliss said, "It was just some girl stuff."

"Oh well okay..." I said suspiciously.

"Feliss, you'd never lie to me right?" I asked still feeling like something's wrong.

"Why would I ever need to?" She asked.

"It just feels like there's something you're not telling me." I said looking down.

"It's nothing, Adam. I'm your wife. Can you not just trust me?"

"Yeah okay your right," I said. She seemed to look guilty as she said it. Yizziki and Isabella both did not look much better either. I knew that I definitely needed to look into this, seeing as they won't tell me. "Well alright," I said carefully.

"Great, so can you please stop doubting me?" Feliss asked coming over.

"Yeah, sorry," I said.

"Good." She said wrapping her arms around me. I hugged her close. Seriously though, what is it that my own sister and wife are trying to hide from me? No matter how many times they say it's okay I can't see it written all over their faces. "Are you okay?" Feliss asked

I forced a convincing smile, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Good," She said.

"Should we head back home?" I offered.

"Yes, please," She said

I let go of her and took my dad. She took Isabella and we were off.

We arrived back home all five of us...wait what? "Um… what's Yizziki doing here?" I asked being certain I didn't take her.

"I grabbed her," Isabella said.

"Okay, any particular reason?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. It's perfectly fine just a little... odd. She didn't even mention it to us.

"I want to hang out with her," Isabella said.

"Alright, but it would have been nice if you would have just asked." I shrugged.

"Sorry," She said.

"It's okay; just keep that in mind for next time."

"Okay," she said.

"So, I can stay?" Yizziki asked.

"Sure why not?" I shrugged.

"Thank you. What should we do then?" Yizziki asked turning to Isabella.

"Ever gone swimming?" She asked.

Yizziki nodded, "Often, I can even hold my breath underwater for up to six minutes. It's a good Peacekeeper evasion technique. Admittedly fun as well."

"Let's go to the pool then!" Isabella said.

"I don't have a suit with me."

"You can borrow my spare," Isabella said.

"That works." She smiled and they went up to her room.

"Well, that was odd," I said.

"Well, at least she's already made a friend… a good one too." Feliss pointed out.

"Yeah at least there's that," I said.

"Then what's the problem?" She asked wrapping her arms around me.

"Nothing," I said carefully.

"Adam, please don't lie to me. Something's bugging you."

"It's nothing," I said.

"I know you better than that." She said with a frown.

"It's nothing," I said.

"No, it's not. Please, just tell me."

"I just feel like you all are not telling me something," I said honestly.

"Adam calm down," she said.

"Why are you guys acting so suspiciously?" I asked with a sigh.

"We aren't." She said.

"Yes you are." I sighed. "I know you just as much as you know me."

"It's nothing," she said.

"No it's not." I said just as she had.

"Adam, it's nothing," she said.

"You wouldn't let me get away with that." I reminded.

"It's nothing," she said.

"Why won't you just tell me, Feliss?"

"It's not a problem really," She said.

"If it's no problem then why won't you just tell me?"

"I don't have to tell you everything," She said then gasped and covered her mouth.

She disappeared and it all made sense. "Morning sickness," I chuckled knowingly. She came back looking green. "Better now?" I asked worriedly.

She nodded and hugged me. "You know I love you right?" She asked holding me close, "More than anything."

"I know and you know I love you more than anything," I said.

"Yes I do." She nodded happily. I smiled and just held her against me.

**I realized recently that Panem uses 'coins' for currency but since they never give any indication as to the value of a coin we decided to keep it close to the same as a US Dollar. We hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW! And flames are accepted.**


	11. Neither Hand nor Foot nor Face

**Hey guys! Prepare for a VERY shocking chapter that's likely to make some of you who are very emotional over fictional characters. No one dies though… physically. This is very mandatory to understand the rest of the story though so READ IT!**

**Adams POV**

It's been a few weeks since we met Yizziki and I still feel like Feliss, Isabella, and Yizziki are hiding something from me especially after Yizziki told me a few days she wanted to stay in the Capitol , but never gave me a reason why. The thought that the two people I trust more than anyone else are telling someone they just met something and not me is really starting to annoy me.

Nothing much happened for the next few months except that Feliss' pregnancy seems to be progressing at an astonishing rate, I think it might have something to do with the powers because by seventeen weeks she was about ready to pop. Unfortunately, that when things took a drastic turn for the worst.

There was a knock at our door and I answered it to reveal president Snow which is never good.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked trying to keep the disdain out of my voice.

"I have a surprise for you all," He said walking in making me nervous.

"I should go get Feliss and Isa." I asked.

"Yes you should," He said being fallowed by a small girl.

She kept her head down but she looked to be about eight years old and had messy brown hair and was sickly pale looking like she had been beaten some healing some clearly fresh.

I tired to ignore the poor girl for now figuring he'd explain who she is and I blurred to get my wife and sister.

"Feliss," I said blurring to our room.

"Mr. Completely-Despicable's here." I hissed in a voice I know he can't hear. "He needs to talk to the three of us."

"Okay did he say why?" She asked as I picked her up.

"He just said he had a surprise." I sighed. "He wasn't alone though, he had a little girl with him who judging by her appearance and behavior I'm afraid might be another experiment."

"Oh no! Come on lets go," Feliss said and I blurred her to the living room.

There seemed to be some kind of weird connection of sorts when she saw the girl but she shook it off, "Adam told me you had a surprise?"

"Yes I do, and it mostly involves you," He said

She gulped at that placing a hand on her protruding belly, "Alright, what is it?"

"Do you remember what happened to you eight years ago?" He asked confusing me.

"I could never forget." She said in a hiss. Whatever happened then I could tell it must have been just as bad if not somehow worse then with the incident my father.

"Well what if I said I tricked you?" Snow asked

"What do you mean tricked me?"

"She's not dead," He said

"She?" I asked confused.

"Oh! You never told him?" Snow asked looking at Feliss who now looked terrified.

"I didn't want to worry him about something that can't be changed and give him more reason to kill you. Besides, she has to be dead, I saw you kill her with my own two eyes."

"No, I switched her with a fake she is very much alive," He said glancing at the little girl near him.

"Who?" I asked looking between them.

"This girl here is Felicity's daughter." Snow said.

"Felicity's daughter?" I repeated shocked and staring at the little girl as Isabella came in.

Felicity nodded, "One of those gaurds that used to rape me had gotten me pregnant when I was ten. I thought for sure he had killed her though."

"You never told me or Isabella about this though?" I asked.

Then I noticed at this Isabella looked guilty.

"You knew?" I asked her now getting angry.

"Feliss told me not to." She said looking down at the ground.

"Really any one else know? Is there something else I'm not being told?" I asked glaring between the two of them.

"Yizziki and I have been dating for a few months." Isabella mumbled.

"A few months! And your bi and llet me guess Feliss knew?" I asked and she nodded.

"I can't believe this! My own family does nto trust me enough to tell me some of the most important things!" I said close to shouting.

"Adam I'm sorry we both it's just," Feliss started, but I cut her off.

"No, one trusts me! I tell you both everything and no one trusts me!" I shouted as I burred to my room and began throwing my clothes into a suitcase.

With my powers I was packed and out in seconds and out knowing literally no one could stop me if they wanted to.

* * *

**Felicity POV**

I watched in shock as the door slammed behind Adam.

While healthy, I'm faster than him and could have easily caught him but in this condition I'm not even faster than Isabella. I was just so useless right now and there was nothing I could do but just sit there and start crying. He wouldn't leave forever. Right? Please tell me I'm right.

"Well she is here to stay now, I have things to do," Snow said leaving the little eight year old there as Isabella came over to comfort me or try to.

"He's gone." I croaked crying heavier then I have since… well… since I thought the girl on the couch there died.

"Feliss it'll be alright he'll come back," Isabella said trying to calm me down.

"He took the largest suitcase stuffed to the brim."

"He just needs time," Isabella said though feeling guilty herself.

I looked up and even through the tears, a shimmer of gold caught my eye, "Well, if that's any indication."

Isabella looked over to see her brothers ring sitting there.

"Oh no," she said sadly.

I put my face back in my hands crying even heavier.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to cause this," the little girl said

I turned to the girl who's apparently my daughter wiping my eyes I notice her's were a deep brown, most have gotten that from her filfthy disgusting bastard father, whichever it was, "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is, my being here caused him to leave," She said in a cook emotionless voice

"Please, just don't say that. It's my own fault for never telling him. That's what he's mad about."

"Still sorry," She said looking a bit worried.

I got up and went to hug her. I realized the problem with that when she started thrashing to escape for a while before sighing and asking, "What is this? Why are you holding on to me?"

"It's called a hug haven'y you ever had one?" I asked

"Never." She said looking at me oddly.

"Well it's a show of affection," I said.

"Oh, that explains it then." She shrugged.

"What's your name?" I asked

She just looked confused, "You, know, your name, what people call you by."

"Girl?" She asked confused since that is what she was always called.

"Is that the only thing you're ever addressed by?"

"Yeah it is," She said

"Okay, we need to get you a name." I said seriously trying to think of one besides the one we have lined up for the one on the way but my mind is obviously in such a funk right now that I can't exactly think straight.

"Isabella could you help me?" I asked

"Normal or rare?"

"Rare, just like all of us," I said

"How about Lydia?"

"Do you like it?" I asked the girl.

"I guess that works." She said still seeming lost.

"That's your name now then," I said kindly

"What exactly does that mean anyways?" Lydia asked, "Why is it so important?"

"A name?" I asked

"Yes, a name." She said seeming confused.

"It's what people call you by," I said

"Why is it so important? Girl always seemed just fine."

"It's disrespectful to be called just girl," Isabella said

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked still very confused.

"It's hard to explain," I said.

"Okay." She said being quick to give in.

"So, who raised you?" I asked.

"I'm not sure what that means. I guess that man that brought me here. He'd usually just keep me underground somewhere."

"Did he feed you well?" I asked

She seemed to think about that for a second before saying, "I don't have anything to compare that to."

"How often did you eat daily?" I asked

"Once I had to make it last," She shrugged.

"Oh, that's not right, Lydia. Isa, could you get her some food? Goodness knows I can't." I asked turning to Isabella.

"Yeah I can come with me," Isabella said kindly

I let Lydia go and led her to the kitchen.

* * *

**Lydia's POV**

Okay… this is odd. I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do here or even who I'm even talking to but um… hello there. That black haired girl… Isa I think is what people kept calling her. I'm still not sure what the point of these 'name' things.

Anyways, that 'Isa' girl led me to an empty room. Finally something familiar. It's a little too big though.

"What do you want to eat?" She asked

Everyone keeps askin these questions, "I'm not sure how to answer that." I said and prepared for the worst.

"Oh, well what did you like to eat?" She asked.

I was never given that option before. Nothing really ever stood out. It's just food, they all pretty much taste the same. "What do you mean?"

"What tasted best?" She asked

"They all pretty much tasted the same."

"Did you ever get anything special?" She asked

"Not really."

"Never?" She asked stunned.

"No, why?" I asked confused.

"Just wondering I will make something," She said.

"Okay." I said putting putting my hands behind my back and just waiting.

"You can sit down," She said.

"I'm fine standing." I said. I'm not sure why, but sitting hurts lately.

"If your sure," She shrugged.

She ran her hand along the was and a whole bunch of stuff came out of it. Now it's not so familiar anymore.

"What is this room?" I asked

"It's the kitchen, where you make all the food."

"Oh, okay" I said surprised.

"What does all this stuff do." I asked looking around at all these large… objects? Sorry, I'm not sure what else to call them.

"Each thing does something different to help you prepare, preserve, and eat food," Isabella said

"Alright, what's that?" I asked pointing to a smaller object suspended on the wall.

"That's a microwave it warms food," Isabella said.

"Oh." I said deciding to stop talking and let her do what she has to.

"Sorry it may take a bit, Adam was the cook," She said.

"That's okay, I can wait."

"Well alright then," She said hesitantly.

"Is something else wrong? Beside's Adam being gone I mean."

"No, just that was unexpected," Isabella said

"What was?"

"You showing up and him leaving," Isabella said

"Oh, I'm sorry to cause that." I said really feeling guilty

"It was not your fault," She said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked, they're all acting so odd. So… suspicious… honestly. Maybe it's a bad choice to take food that she made. I really wish you guys could talk back to me. Then you could help me know what to do.

"Because it was not, we just want to be nice," She said.

"What's that mean?"

"What does what mean?" She asked

"Nice." I said simply.

She froze for a second..."I...it...it's hard to explain," Isabella said.

"Oh," Everything's so complicated and confusing. Why can't it just be easy and simple?

"Nice is...well do you know what mean is?" She asked

"Yes I do."

"It's the opposite of that," she said.

"Oh, okay then." I said that almost making sense.

"Yeah that is the best way to explain it," Isabella said.

"This is all just so very confusing and complicated. Back with the one man things were bad but they were simple and straight forward. There was nothing to misunderstand."

"We'll I'm sorry," She said.

"It's not your fault."

"Still, I hope you can get comfortable here," Isabella said

"Hopefully, do you think that 'Adam' guy will come back?"

"I hope so, but I don't know Feliss and I really hurt him," She sighed.

"Well, I hope so, too. For you two."

"You would like him," Isabella said

"Is he nice?"

"Yeah most times," Isabella said

"Let's just hope I get to find out."

"I hope you will," She said

"What's up with my mother's belly though?"

"Oh! She's pregnant," Isabella said.

"So, I'm going to have a little half brother or sister?"

"Yes you are," Isabella said.

"Not sure how to feel about that?" I said honestly.

"That's to be expected,"Isabella said

"Was it intentional this time. The man said that I was conceived because she was raped. Being raped is no good."

"Yes, it was intentional," Isabella said

"Was Adam the father?" I asked worried about that if he is.

"Yes he is," Isabella sighed.

"That's terrible, a child and one on the way, both now fatherless."

"Yeah, it is, but he'll be back," She said.

"Hopefully before this baby is born."

"I am not sure he will be, we really hurt him bad this time," She said.

"I know, but it would be very sad if he isn't."

"Yeah it would, they were both so happy," She sighed.

"Isa! Lydia!" I heard my mom gasp from that room she was in.

We rushed in and saw the couch and floor in front of her was wet.

"My water broke," She gasped.

"Oh my god!" Isa gasped getting her up. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"How?" She asked.

I know how but… I've never done it before… it not like there's any other choices though, I saw the hospitol on the way here and remember where it is. I grabbed both of them and was gone in an instant.

We arrived at the Hospital in the main lobby.

"You have powers?" Isabella asked sounding surprised.

"Yes I do," I said

She must have decided there was more important things, which there are because she went over to some woman that I assume must work here. Soon enough my mom was being wheeled away to a delivery room.

"I'm going to go find him," I said

I was gone without giving anyone a chance to try and disagree.

It occurred to me I had no idea where to even begin looking for him. I knew I had to look though so I just started where I was and looked on.

* * *

However after a while I could not find him and had to go back to the Hospital. "I'm sorry, I can't find him anywhere." I said once I got there.

"It's okay, want to come meet your new sibling?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, please."

"Come on and be quiet," Isabella said leading the way

Quite I could do like a pro, so I snuck in without a single peep.

I saw the little girl with jet black hair, and pale skin she was asleep so I could not see her eyes. She looked very cute I think is the word.

My mother looked up at me her lips upturned in a curved line, "Roslyn, your older sister, Lydia is here to see you." She said in a soft voice.

I looked down at her she slept on.

"Do you want to hold her?" Mother asked

"If that's okay with you." I said.

"Okay," She said gently handing the baby to me

I tried to hold her the same way I saw mother hold her and it looks like I did it right. "So, her name's Roslyn then?" I asked remembering her calling her that.

"Yes that's her name," She said

"I like it." I said and looked back down at my sister whispering, "Hello Roslyn."

She of course did not respond and slept on keeping me close.

"Is cute the right word here?" I asked mother.

"Yes it is," She said

"Then she is very cute." I said

"Yes she is, you both are," She said

"No, I don't think I'm that cute. Or at least I imagine I wouldn't be. I've never actually seen myself."

"You haven't?" Isabella asked.

"No I have not, how could you?".

"Yeah you can with a mirror," she said

"What's a mirror?" I asked having never heard of one. If you guys are laughing stop that right now. I have about as much life exposure as Roslyn here does.

"It's a piece of reflective glass, there are large ones in bathrooms," Isabella said

"Oh, where are the bathrooms?" I asked officially curious.

"Just through that door," mother said pointing.

I handed Roslyn back to her and headed into in the bathroom. I think I found what I'm looking for… I don't know what mother's talking about, I look absolutely horrid. Just as I thought I would.

"Well?" Mother asked.

"I look absolutely vial."

"Not to me," She said.

"I guess," I shrugged heading back into the room.

"I really do think your cute," She said.

"Well…" I trailed but sighed, "it feels like there's something I'm supposed to say here."

"Thank you?" Isabella offered

"What's that mean?" I asked having never heard it.

"Feliss you take this one, Isabella said.

"It's something you say when someone does or says something nice to or for you. Just kind of to show recognition." Felicity explained.

"Oh, well...thank you?" I said hesitantly

"You're welcome." Mother said, something else I've never heard. "That's what you say as a response to 'thank you' kind of a way of saying 'thank you for saying thank you'."

"Got it," I said after a moment.

Mother looked down at Roslyn in her arms for a while then just started crying again.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Adam and I tried for months to have a child together and now one's finally here alive and healthy and he's not here to see it."

"I'm sorry mother," I said giving her one of those hugs she taught me about.

Though she had Roslyn in her arms so she couldn't return it, I could tell she needed it, "I tried to look for Adam." I told her. "I couldn't find him anywhere though."

"That's not surprising," She sighed

"Wouldn't he have to at least come back for the victory tour?" I asked since they had both won. "You could try and talk to him on the train."

"Yeah he does have to come back for that," She said hopefully

"Then if he's not back in that month and a half then you best do everything in your power to get him back."

"You think I can?" She asked me.

"I like to think you can do anything."

Her lips curved upwards again. I can only assume that's good and I felt relief? I think that's what this is again I'm not great with emotions.

"Thank you, Lydia" She said

"You're welcome." I said ignoring how foreign that feels.

"I would hug you, but Roslyn," She said.

"I'll take her." Isabella said and did just that.

Then for the second time ever my mother hugged me and I felt actually I was not sure what this feeling was, but it was good. I didn't feel trapped like the first time, for the first time in my life, I felt safe. "I could get use to this."

"I hope you do, because with me you'll get a lot of these," She said.

"Good, because this feels good." I said returning the hug.

"See, your coming around," She said.

"I'm trying, it's just hard. Everything's so confusing and completely foreign to me."

"Well we will help you," She said

"Thank you, I'll certainly need it."

"Adam will to when he's back," Isabella said

"It seemed like he hated me."

"He does not hate you," She said.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I know him," She said

"Well, I guess I can trust that then."

"Yes you can," She said

"I'm sure you'll be a great mother to both of us." I said

"I hope so," She said

"You already are." I correctly still hugging her.

"Thank you," She said.

"You're welcome, I only say what I feel is true."

"Then you are a good girl," she said proudly.

"Well, I kind of had to be." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked worried.

"Just had to try and be a good girl and not make him mad. It's inevitably bad but the last thing you want is to make it worse."

"You poor girl, don't worry you don't live with him now," She said.

"I know, but you know what it's like being under his custody not knowing anything different. You can't just switch into a normal thought process right away if ever."

"True," She sighed

"I know all about what happened to you guys. He made sure of that."

"You know?" She asked.

"Yes, I could recite it but I'm pretty sure you don't want me to."

"No please," She said.

"Figured, then I won't, but yes, I do know."

"Well, still that's bad," She said

"That I know?" I asked confused. "Or are we back to the beginning?"

"Both really," She said

"I know it's bad." I sighed.

"It'll be better now," She said

"I know it will."

A month and a half later mom was getting ready to go on the victory tour

"Well, this is it." She said to me with a sigh in what I'm guessing are nerves, I'm getting better at this emotions stuff. "Do you really think I can convince him?"

"I know you can," I said holding Roslyn

"Hopefully, he's not still two terribly mad. If any of the other districts see us fighting then they might think that we were faking it the whole time and we could have a full scale rebellion on our hands." Mother sighed.

Roslyn looked at her concerned. This baby was smart like scary smart she understood alot more than newborns should and seemed to have emotions, worries and opinions that she could not voice yet.

Mother managed a smile down at her, I had just learned that word a few weeks ago. Apparently it's something you do when your happy. Another word I just learned, these actually aren't as hard as I was worried they would be. You just need to compair them to their opposite and it make perfect sense.

"Will you be good for Isabella and Lydia?" She asked smiling.

Roslyn nodded. Yes, the baby can nod. It true is amazing. It was also incredibly cute.

"Good, you want me to bring daddy home?" She asked.

Roslyn nodded again reaching up towards her.

"You want to come with mommy?" She asked taking her from me.

She nodded so I handed her to mother. "You two have fun and may the odds be ever in your favor." I told them.

"Well I guess she can come," Mother said causing Roslyn to hug her.

"Hopefully it will help get him back even." I offered. "If he won't come back for you then he'd have to for his own daughter right?"

"That's true but I hope he comes back for both," She said.

"Hopefully, he will. I'd love to meet him for more than a few seconds."

"I'm sure you would,"

"You have a train to catch though." I said hugging her being careful not to hurt Roslyn.

They both hugged me as well before she blurred off.

* * *

**Adam POV**

I sat in the train waiting, I had not been home in almost two months and now I had to deal with Feliss and I missed my own child's birth

She could be here any second literally without warning and I won't be able to leave if things get too out of hand and it's obvious she's going to try and take advantage of that fact I'm just... not quite sure if I'm ready to forgive her and Isa yet.

Then there she was stopping right in front of me.

**Cliff… wait for it… **

**…**

** …**

** … **

**…**

** … **

**…**

** …**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Just **

**Keep**

**Scrolling**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Just **

**keep **

**scrolling**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Just**

**Keep **

**Scrolling**

**Scrolling **

**Scrolling**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**What **

**do **

**We **

**Do?**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**We **

**Scroll **

**Scroll **

**Scroll**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**HANGER! Yes, I just gave you a cliffhanger on that it's a cliffhanger. I just love cliffhangers that much. Thank you for scrolling and singing along since you know you did but seriously. Adam and Felicity just basically had a non-officialized divorce and this is her last chance to make it right! This is the biggest cliffhanger I've ever done. Will Adam forgive Felicity and live happily ever after or will this be the end of HG Adicity FOREVER? You're reviews will tell… no they won't but they are appriciated. Even if they're flames. **


	12. It's What Needs to Be Done

**And the main cliffhanger is finally over with the twelfth chapter of Don't Blink, "It's What Needs to Be Done". I really have nothing else to say so start the story.**

**Adam's POV**

What I was not prepared for is for her to have our child with her. "Adam…" She started in a voice that was clearly trying to be very careful. "Felicity," I said simply in as level a tone as I could get.

"Look, I'm really sorry I never told you. That was wrong of me and you have every right to be mad."

"Well thanks, but that really hurt that you and Isa trusted Yizziki and each other, but not me," I said.

"I know, but the reason I didn't tell you about my daughter because I knew it would just make you worry about something that at the time I thought there was nothing that could be done about it at the time and it would just end up making you hate Snow even more which frankly we still can't afford. Besides, it took you a very long time to tell me about your dad and I didn't get mad. Is it not the same thing?"

"Well...yeah I suppose," I sighed not really knowing if I was ready to forgive yet as she approached me with the baby held out.

"At least do it for Roslyn here. She needs her father."

I looked down at her to see her mothers green eyes staring back up at me and she smiled at me and held out her little arms. "This isn't fair, it's hard to be mad at someone when they come in with your new daughter." I sighed.

"I know, but I needed a trump card, please Adam I love and I know that you love me, and you want to be there for this baby girl and the other girl, we're your family," She pleaded.

I looked at Roslyn for a while than up at Feliss before sighing, "I do love you, Feliss."

"So, you'll come back?" She asked hopefully.

I hestated for a second but said, "Yes, I will." She hugged me tightly and I could feel her crying into my shoulder as her other arm kept Roslyn in place. "Just promise me one thing." I said butting an arm around her and being careful not to hurt Roslyn.

"What?" She asked.

"From now on, no more secrets between us. I'll make sure to hold that up, too."

"Okay, no more secrets I promise," She said.

"Good, that's all I ask for, then I'll come back home."

"Thank you! I missed you," She said sitting on my lap still holding Roslyn who was again smiling. "By the way, where were you staying? When I went into labor, my other daughter, Lydia, had went to try and find you, which should have been easily since she apperently has powers, too but she couldn't find you anywhere. I did check her though and she didn't appear to have any of the scars so it might have been hereditary."

"I went to a hotel," I said. "I honestly missed you, too, though." I admited for the first time even really to myself.

"I'm just so sorry," she said.

"It just hurt having to find out about that from Mr. Completely Despicable instead of you."

"I can imagine it did, do you want to hold your daughter?" She asked.

"Yes please," I said and she handed her to me.

"She's extremely smart you know, she can understand most things you say and answer yes or no questions with a nod or a head shake. Is that right, Roslyn."

I was shocked as she nodded smiling up at me. "That's incredible! I've never seen anything like it."

"Well she is our daughter," Feliss said smiling.

"True, she had every reason to be smart." I said smiling down at her. "When did she start doing this?"

"The day after she was born," Feliss said.

"That's amazing, how's… Lydia, right? How's she been doing?"

"She's been doing well, she is still adjusting," Feliss said. "There's one thing in particular that's worrying me with her. She never sits down, even eats on her feet with the kitchen counter as a table. You can offer a seat all you want but she'll always insist that she's fine standing. Also, when she goes to sleep for the night she always sleeps on her stomach."

"Well that's not good, could we get her before we have to go?" I aske

"I don't see why not. She's just back at the house."

"Do you want to or should I?" I asked holding Roslyn.

"Well, I'm sure Isa will be more than happy to finally see you again."

"Okay, I'll be right back you two," I said handing Roslyn back to herbefore blurring home.

* * *

When I arrived, there were honestly no words that could describe the look on Isa's face. "Uh hey, Isa" I said awkwardly.

"Adam your back!" Next thing I know I was having the life hugged out of me.

"Yes, I'm back." I half choked. "I have to go back to the train but after the tour I'll be back for good."

"So, you guys patched things up?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm actually just here to get my step-daughter and ring though, then I seriously need to get going."

"Oh! Okay! Lydia come here!" Isabella called.

Lydia appeared out of no where confirming what Feliss said about her having powers. "Hi," I said smiling down at her.

"Hello, I'm glad you came back. I only knew you for about a minute but I've heard a whole lot about you."

"I've heard a bit about you as well, we want you to come with us though," I said.

"Sure, as long as it's okay with you both. I don't want to get in the way."

"We want you to come," I said.

"Then, I'll come." She agreed.

"Okay, do you know where my ring is?" I asked.

"Yeah, mother moved it to your… dresser… yes, I believe that is what it's called… hoping you'd come take it and her back." I felt bad hearing it like that, but went and got my ring sliding it on. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" She asked sounding a little scared when I got back.

"No, nothing are you ready to go?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She said and we headed back to the train.

* * *

When we arrived it was just starting to move. I was honestly surprised that it was starting to move. "You guys couldn't have just left without me." I commented in shock.

"I think they thought you were already on the train," Feliss said.

I chuckled realizing she was right, "True, I could picture them making it all the way to District 12 then realizing, 'Wait, where's the other victor?'"

She laughed, "Yeah, so could I," She said.

"I doubt it would look very good if they actually did that and had to go all the way back to get me."

"Yes it would, but you wanted to check on Lydia?" She asked.

"Check on me? What do you mean?" Lydia asked turning to me looking little confused.

"I hear you don't like to sit down why is that?" I asked.

She seemed to hesitate then said, "It hurts."

"To sit down?" I asked.

"Yeah, a lot. Like when you break your arm then accidently fall back on it later."

"Maybe you have a broken tail bone?" I asked. Lydia shrugged but considering where she spent her whole life until a month ago it was very likely. "Well, they have doctors on the train," I offered

"Well, I gues but aren't those just for pregnant women?"

"No they are for all aboard," I said

She just looked even more confused, "Aren't doctors in general just for pregnant women?"

"No, they are for everyone," I said shocked.

She still looked confused but Feliss piped up, "Lydia, doctors are to treat anyone who's either sick or injured and they try and make them better." She explained before turning to me, "You have to be patient with her Adam, Isa literally had to explain what 'nice' means."

"Oh, okay, sorry," I said.

"It's okay, are you two serious though? Because if there is there's actually quite a few things that might use some checking up on." She said looking herself over, looking her over even when she first came up, I know exactly what she's talking about on that.

"Yeah, we'll get you a full check up," Feliss said.

"Thank you, mother."

"Let's go now," I said.

"Okay." She said and we lead her over to the doctor car.

* * *

"Hello sir, we need to have one of our daughters looked at," Feliss said when we got there.

"Alright, just sit her down right here and…" One doctor started unknowingly.

"Uh, that's one of the issues, sitting hurts for her." I said.

"Oh well, that's not good. We could still run the tests and stuff with her standing up though."

"Thank you," I said.

They started with running some simpler test getting more and most complex including more than a few x-rays. "Well this is odd," The Doctor said

"What?" Feliss asked understandably sounding extremely worried.

"Several injuries reading here," He said

"That's to be expected." Feliss sighed. "It's not out fault though, we just got her a month ago and before that she was in a very bad place. What are some of the major ones?"

"Cracked ribs, broken tail bone, bruised liver, and malnourishment in her muscles," He named off.

I looked over at Lydia just picturing all the awful things Snow and the gaurds must have done to her to cause all of that stuff.

"There was also something very unnerving that could only mean one thing."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, she has some second-degree vaginal tears."

"Meaning?" I asked.

"I know this is the last things you guys want to hear but it could only mean that she was raped."

"Can you just make sure she's healthy?" I asked.

"Yes, she has quite a few things that need to be fixed and we could but it will take quite a while to get everything."

"How long?" I asked.

"We should probably be done by the time we get to District 12 but it would be cutting fairly close."

"Can you deal with that?" Feliss asked her.

"Yes I can." Lydia said without hesitation.

"Okay, get to work," I said sitting down

"Well first she needs to face the wall," He said. Lydia immediately listened facing the wall. "Now this will hurt a bit," He said pulling out a red needle.

"It'll be fine." Lydia said honestly despite that she can't see what it is. If she could, that might be a little problematic. He stuck it in just over her tailbone. "That's a needle." Lydia breathed too soft for them to hear slightly glancing back at her Feliss and I with her eyes only.

"It'll be okay," Feliss said.

Lydia looked back at the wall as he made the injection and then removed the needle. "It'll bring in and reset your tailbone making it better than before," He said

"That works." Lydia said looking down at the floor.

"It should take no time at all,"

"I can already tell." Lydia noted.

"Good, try sitting" He said.

Though instinctively nervous, Lydia went over where he first instructed her and sat down. It was soft and cushioned and best of all; "No pain!" She said.

"Great, than it worked perfectly, now, so we can get though with bones, lets take care of those cracked ribs next."

"Okay," She said nodding.

She gulped as he pulled out another needle. I'm starting to worry that Feliss was wrong when she guessed it was just hereditary.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I guess." Lydia said sounding nervous.

"It'll be quick," He said.

"Alright." Lydia said closing her eyes and he injected her again.

"See, that wasn't too bad was it?" The doctor asked after removing the needle.

"No, not too bad," She said. "What's next?" She asked.

"Your liver," He said.

"Will that require more needles?"

"No," He said.

Lydia visably relaxed at that, "So, how will you do it?"

"Just have you take some medicines and rest," He said.

"What are medicines?"

"They make you better," He said.

"Oh, okay, how do you take them?"

"You drink or swallow them depends on the medicine," He said

"That sounds just fine, which are this kind?"

"The kind you swallow," He said. He handed her a few luckily small pills and a glass of water.

"So, I just swallow these?"

"Exactly, and use the water to get them down easily."

"Okay," She said swallowing all the pills. She drank the water just as told. Great, we already have three of the major ones down.

"Alright, you need to lay down for a few hours now those pills will wear you out," He said.

"Alright, here?" Lydia asked.

"No, go to one of the rooms," He said.

"Alright." She hopped down from the seat gracelessly. That was not a mistake saying that. If I didn't then she would have fallen on her face.

"Okay those made me light headed," She said resting her head on my arm.

"That was to be expected, let's just get you to a room." I said helping her out of the doctor car.

"So, you don't hate me?" She asked.

"Of course I don't. I was just more upset that I had to find out about my wife's daughter from President Snow instead of my wife." I sighed. "It has nothing to do with you specifically."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, really. You're a great step-daughter." I said getting her to a room and helping her on to the bed.

"You're a great dad," She said.

"You really think so?" I asked. Then again, she doesn't really have anything possitive to compare it to.

"Yes I do," She said as I covered her with the blanket.

"Good, I try to be at least."

"Well you're doing it right," She said kissing my cheek which even though I did not know it was new for her.

"Thank you," I smiled smoothing her hair. "That really does mean a lot."

She smiled, "Glad I could help," She said.

"Good, now, how about you try and go to sleep?"

"Okay, will you two check on me?" She asked.

"Of course we will." I promised kissing her forehead.

She hugged me, "Thank you, father," She said

"You're welcome, Lydia."

"Goodnight," She said.

"Goodnight." I said kissing her forehead.

"Love you," SHe yawned.

"Love you, too." I said just as she feel asleep so I left the room to find Feliss. I quickly found her right outside it though with Roslyn in her arms. "She just got to sleep." I told her.

"Good, she seems to like you," Feliss said.

"It certainly seemed that way to me too but she was worried I hated her."

"She thought you left because of her," Feliss said.

"I figured that, but I cleared that up for her and I'm pretty sure she doesn't think that anymore."

"You don't hate me though?" I added.

"Of course not, I could never hate you, Adam."

"Even after what I did?" I asked.

"Even after what you did." She said. "I took your name when I took those vows. I meant them back then and I mean them right now."

"I love you all of you," I said as Roslyn stretched her arms out to me again.

"Yes Roslyn, that includes you." I said taking into my own arms. She smiled at me giving a baby giggle. I smiled down at that, "Roslyn, you are just too cute for your own good, just like your mommy."

She giggled and shook her head. "I'm pretty sure you are." She shook her head again not believing that was possible.

I chuckled at that, "You'll see when you're older." She just looked confused, "Nevermind," I told Roslyn before looking up at Feliss. "By the way, Lydia requested that we could check up on her while she sleeps."

"Oh, okay then," Feliss said smiling.

"So, what now?" I asked her.

"Well, I have not gotten a good kiss since you came back," She said.

"We'd have to find somewhere to set down Roslyn." I reminded. Roslyn motioned to the room her sister was sleeping in. "Alright." I shrugged taking her in there.

She smiled as I sat her down beside Lydia. "Just don't wake her up." I whispered to her. "She really needs to sleep right now." Roslyn nodded and snuggled into her side comfortably. "Good." I smiled and headed back out before pulling Feliss into a passionate kiss.

"That's better," She said when we broke apart.

"Yeah, I really needed that." I admitted.

"So did I, it's great having you back," She said. "Would it be a bad idea to have a little more fun?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe if Roslyn falls asleep?" I suggested.

She looked into the room to find Roslyn peace fully sleeping beside her sister. "She's asleep." Feliss whispered with a smirk.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Our room? Same as on the way to the games but with the door locked?"

I took her hand, "Lead the way," I said.

She took me back to our room closing the door behind her.

* * *

An hour and a half later we left our room. "We should probably check on them." She remembered fixing her hair.

"Right!" I said.

"Want to go together or separate?" She asked.

"Together," I said. So we headed back into the room finding them both still asleep. "Well, they sure were tired," I whispered.

"Well, Roslyn is a baby and Lydia was worn ou by the drugs. Of course they were." Feliss whispered with a shrug.

"Good point," I sighed watching them sleep with a smile.

"The doctor did say a few hours for Lydia." I whispered.

"Yeah, so want to go see Mr. No-Knock?" She asked.

"Sure but didn't we stop calling him that since he started knocking?"

"Did we?" She asked.

I nooded, "We changed it to Mr. Full-Of-Surprises."

"Oh! I forgot honestly," She said.

"It's okay, it was months ago and you certainly had lots of other stuff to think about."

"I guess I did," She said.

"But yes, we should go see him." I said heading out.

"Good lets go," She said dragging me along

We had found him in the living car. "Mr. Full-Of-Suprises." Feliss said to get his attention.

"Hello you two," He said smiling.

"Hello, these visits are going to be pretty awkward." Feliss admitting sitting next to him. "Especially since 21 out of 22 deaths or what they think were were directly our fault. Any ideas for how to handle that?"

"Well, you have to be modest and honest about how sad you are, even if your not," He said.

"Is that what you did in the districts with someone you did kill on your own tour?" Feliss asked.

"Yes, it was," He said. "It's the safest way,"

"Well, maybe for the average tribute but for us, the modesty might not only be difficult but dangerous." Feliss added and I knew exactly what she meant. I'm not sure how I didn't think of it before.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We're supposed to be Snow's 'Perfect male and female soldier'. If we go along with your idea then it could anger Snow and that's never a good thing. In fact, even the sad thing might be very well be pushing it. I'm afraid playing this tour like Careers could very well be the safest bet for us specifically." Feliss explained.

"Arrogance?" I asked.

"And pride." We both added.

"Well if that's what you both think is best," He said.

"Do you think so, Adam?" Feliss asked turning to me.

"Yeah, I think so," I sighed.

"Well, at least that has the widest reference range from previous victory tours." Feliss shrugged.

"That's true," I sighed.

You have to get use to that kind of stuff though. I never admitted it out loud but sometimes I wish I had just died on the table like everyone else they tried did.

"Are you alright?" Feliss asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, this better works on scaring the districts out of rebelling. You and I both know exactly what will happen if there's a second rebellion in our life time."

"Yeah we do," She sighed.

"I wish there was someway around that if the rebellion did happen though." She added in thought. We have both pondered that for years though, even back on the table.

"Maybe," I sighed.

"Well, as weird as it sounds why don't you two just kill him?" Beetee asked certainly proving his new nickname. "You're far past physically capible and certainly have the motivation. What's stopping you?"

"He has information we want," Feliss said.

"Information on what?"

"Me," Feliss sighed. "Where I came from, who my parents are, every memory he stole. There must be something important and worth while in there. Some reason why Adam remembers everything but I remember nothing."

"Maybe there is," I said

"There has to be. He may be well… Snow, but he always has a reason. Albert it almost never makes sense but he ALWAYS has some kind of reason." Feliss stated knowingly. "No matter how hard I wrack my brain though, I can't even take a single guess of what it must be that he's trying to hide."

"Me either," Mr. Full of Surprises said.

"Which is exactly why we can't kill him." Feliss sighed.

"Yeah, that is unfortunate," He said.

"You have no idea." Feliss sighed.

"I can imagine," He said.

No one else would have been able to notice but Feliss' expression hardened at that. She stood up abruptly and simply said, "I'm going to go check on my daughters." Then was gone.

"What did I say?" He asked me.

"She doesn't like when anyone, even me, says 'I can imagine', 'I understand', or anything like that because no one can really know what she went through and is still going through." I explained with a sigh.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said.

"Yeah, she tries to make it seem like everything's okay, we both do, but…" I trailed and looked away. "Don't tell Feliss I said this but, honestly, we're no more alive than any of the other children they tried this on. I'm almost jealous of them since they get to just have it be oved instead of 'living' like this."

"You can't mean that," He said.

I sighed, "I don't know, sometime it feels that way."

"Well, that's not good," He said.

"No it isn't but I would never act on it since I know how serious Feliss was in the arena."

"I am so sorry for you both." He said.

I sighed, "It's not your fault. It's just the way it is and there's nothing you can do but just deal with it."

"You should not have to deal with it," He sighed patting my shoulder.

"I know that but we don't exactly have any other options."

"Well guess that's true...you should go talk to her," He said.

"I will," I said getting up and heading out.

**Felicity's POV**

I sat at the edge of the bed watching my daughters sleep on and thinking of what Mr. Full of Surprises had said.

"Feliss," I heard my husband ask.

"Yes Adam?" I asked.

"Mr. Full of Surprises was just trying to be nice you know. He didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know, but he did," I sighed.

I never took my eyes off of my daughters but the amplified hearing made it imposible to ignore the soft steps coming towards me far before I felt his arms wrap around me.

I leaned into him gently resting my head on his chest. I had missed this.

"Adam, could you be completely honest with me for a second? Even if the answer hurts me?"

"Okay..." Adam said carefully.

"Do you think Mr. Completely-Despicable will ever tell us? I mean, he had gone through so much effort to hide what ever it is so why would he ever just throw that awa like that?"

"I think he will," Adam said after a pause.

"What makes you think that?" I asked shifting my head to look up at him.

"Because yes he may lie, but everything he has ever said he would, give, tell, or do for us he has," Adam said.

"True but technically, he never said that he would."

"That is also true," He sighed.

"I just feel like we're being played."

"If we are... then we kill him," Adam said.

"Right, but then what?"

"We find answers," He said.

"How? Like I said, I don't even have any guesses."

"I don't know, but we will," Adam said.

"Alright, I trust you on that." I said snuggling into him.

"Good," He said.

"When's Lydia supposed to wake up again?" I asked looking back over at her.

"Fairly soon," He said.

"Then there's still more treatments." I added with a sigh.

"Yeah, and she needs to eat," He added.

I nodded still snuggled against his chest. "I know that."

"She'll be okay," Adam said.

"I don't doubt that, she's been doing very well. Making excellent progress on adapting to this life."

"Good," He said.

I noticed Lydia was vaguely starting to wake up and moved Roslyn to make sure Lydia doesn't accidently hurt her not knowing she was there.

"Mom?" She asked waking up.

"Yes, Lydia?" I asked looking at her with Roslyn in my arms.

"I'm hungry," She said rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"I'll get you something." I promised and went over to the call button. I ordered everything I knew she liked as Roslyn woke up.

"Hi Roslyn," I said smiling down at her as I disconnected from the call. "Did you sleep well?" She nodded.

"Good, and Lydia, stuff's on the way." I told her.

"Thank you!" She said.

"It's my pleasure really." I said going over and kissing her forehead.

Roslyn smiled at her. "Could I hold her for a bit?" Lydia asked.

"Sure," I said handing Roslyn over.

She took her into her arms perfectly smiling down at her and bounching her slightly. Roslyn started to giggle she loved being bounced. "So easily entertained." Lydia chuckled still smiling.

Roslyn just giggled on grabbing her nose. "Oh good, you found my nose. I was afraid I lost it." Lydia chuckled. She smiled happily.

"They are both so adorable like that." Adam noted with a smile.

"They really are," I said

It was then that Lydia's food arrived. "Good food," She said happily

The food was set out in front of her and I took Roslyn so that her hands were free to eat and she began to eat faster than I had ever seen her eat.

"Wow, she really was hungry." I chuckled watching her.

"Yes, she was," Adam said smiling.

I must say, I am rather impressed since she's already done. "Sorry, the medicine made me really hungry," She said.

"Perfectly understandable." I said honestly.

"Well still, I eat like a pig," She blushed.

"That's not frowned upon by us." I chuckled.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded and saw Adam doing the same out of the corner of my eye. "Good to know," She said.

"Ready to head back to the doctor then?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready" She said. She got out of the bed this time staying up on her own. "I feel better," She said.

"I can see that." I smiled.

"Like much better," She said.

"That's great!" I said happily hugging her.

"Thank you," She said.

"Let's go make it even better then." I said letting her go.

"Okay," She said.

So the four, including Roslyn, of us headed back over to the doctor car where he was there bent over several test tubes.

"Lydia is ready when you are." I told him.

"Alright, has she eaten?"

"Yes, I have." Lydia nodded.

"Good the next treatment will not taste good," He warned.

"That'll be no problem." Lydia shrugged seating down on the seat thingy.

**Lydia's POV**

Hello again. I sat down on the Doctors chair. I though back through the list he gave of the major problems so that would mean the malnutrition in the muscles will be next. "So we have six potions for you to drink."

"Alright, let's just get it over with." I said simply, from what that one man would always give me, I could pretty much stomach anything.

"Here we are," He said handing me a blue drink. I took it and downed the contents, it tasted a little bit... odd but not anywhere near as bad as what I'm used to. "Good now silver," He said He handed it to me and I drank that one too with the same effects. "Alright you are taking all this very well," He said.

"It not that bad at all." I shrugged.

"Good," He said.

"So, what's next?" I asked since he said there's six and so far I've had two.

"Purple," He said.

The purple one went exactly the same as the blue and silver ones and so did the: black, orange, and red ones and then that part was over.

"Well that should help your muscles heal and develop," He said.

"Thank you," I said feeling a bit better already.

"Lydia," I heard mother say sounding worried.

"What is it mom?" I asked.

"What did Mr. Completely-Despicable feed you?" She asked I know who she always means by that.

I thought about it for a second to try and think of what it's called. "I'm not sure what it was called, it was a liquid though but thick and a very light tan color."

"Baby Formula?" Adam asked

"I'm not sure what that is." I said. That was until mother she pulled a bottle of the stuff out of her bag the appearance and smell was unmistakable. "Yeah, that's it."

"That...that..." Father stammered clearly angry.

"Should I have mentioned that earlier?" I asked.

"Yes, you should have," Adam said.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down.

"Don't be," Mother said

"I should have told you guys sooner though, dad just said so."

"Yes, but we are not mad at you," She said

"He certainly sounded like he was."

"Not at you," Father said.

"Okay, good." I said with a sigh of relief. That immediate fear might never go away.

"Yes, we are mad at him," She said.

"Well, what are we to do?" I asked as a serious question.

"Nothing," Dad said carefully.

"There's nothing we can do, no matter how much he deserved it." Mother sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later." She said and I could tell she meant it.

"Okay," I sighed.

"Is there anymore treatments?" I asked the doctor even though honestly I felt perfect.

"Not that I can think of,"

"Alright, because I already feel perfect." I smiled honestly as I hopped down from the chair.

"I'm glad," He said smiling

"How long is there left till we get to District 12?" I asked any of them.

"About two hours," Dad said.

"Okay," I nodded, "What now then?"

"We wait?" Mom asked.

"I guess." I shrugged obviously perfectly fine with that.

"Well you could try the entertainment cars," The Doctor said.

"Where are those I asked any of them not knowing the arrangment of the train.

"The back seven," He said.

"Wanna race?" Mother offered.

"You're holding Roslyn," I pointed out.

"I know how to keep her safe it my arms just fine while using my super speed perfectly well."

"What if you trip?" I asked.

"I guess your right." She sighed looking down at Roslyn,

"I'll take her," Dad said.

Mother handed her to him, "Okay, now we can race."

"Go!" Dad said.

We both headed back with super speed and Mom beat me there, "Dang." I chuckled but I knew she certainly has had a lot more practice using hers so I guess I never actually thought I would win.

"You did great though," She said.

"Thank you, I just need a lot more practice since when I took you to the hospital was the first time I even used them."

"Well you'll get better," She said.

"I plan on it." I said looking around to car.

The one we had stopped in was a large theater like room. "You want to stay with this one or go to a different one?" Mother asked.

"This looks like one of those...theaters!" I said after some thought.

Mother nodded, "That's exactly what it is."

"So does it show movies?"

"Yes it does, but you can choose them yourself."

"Cool!" I said.

"I take it you want to stick with this room then?" Mother asked.

"Can we?" I asked.

"Sure," She smiled, "Just pick something that looks interesting."

"Okay, theese look like they are from the society before ours," I said starring at the silvery discs. I saw something VERY familiar on one of the labels and grabbed that one, on the top it said Tron. "Can we watch this?" I asked showing her

"Sure, I was really curious of that one." She said clearly recognizing it as well.

"What now?" Dad asked arriving.

"Look familiar?" I asked showing it to him.

"Yeah very," He said while Roslyn tried to grab the case.

"Looks like Roslyn wants to take a look at it." I noted.

"Okay then put it in," Dad said. Not knowing what to do, I handed it to mom who put it in. We all sat down to enjoy the movie.

I won't give anything away but it was really good until some man came in, "Excuse me, but we will be arriving soon you are all needed in prep," He said

"Right," Mom said getting up and we all headed out. Roslyn looked at the three of us with a 'am I going to like this?' look. Mom nodded, "It's going to be okay."

She nodded slightly as we entered. I could help but notice my mom's glare catch a blue-skinned man. "Good to see you back," The man said.

"I can't say the same, are you just going to call me ugly some more or has the fact that I could rip all your limbs as if they were made of paper in about a milisecond enough for you to realize that you should really keep your mouth shut?"

"I...welll I never said that," He stammered as dad glared at him.

"So you're the one my wife told me about." Dad said, his glare hardening.

"Well I...uhh..." He said backing away.

"How exactly do you expect that to help you?" I asked bluntly from how he was backing away.

"Welll...I..I'm sorry...I d...didn't mean it!" He said.

"You're just saying that because you somehow think it could save you." Dad hissed steping towards him.

"Please I didn't mean it," he said against a door trying to find the handle.

Dad shoved him through it though with no handle needed.

**3rd Person POV**

Adam stepped into the hall with the man. "Please, don't, I'll do anything." The man begged.

"You should have been kinder to my wife," Adam said grabbing him by the shirt.

"I know and I'm sorry!" He said despirately. "Just please don't kill me!"

"Okay I won't," Adam said lifting the man off the ground and turning to the windows. "The fall and blood loss will," Adam said ripping his right arm off then tossing him through the window.

"And that's why you should never mess with either of us." Adam said to no one and everyone closing the window. He tossed the arm out as well before heading back into the car.

"That's one problem solved." Adam said once back inside.

"What happened to him?" Asked a women on Adams prep team with dark purple skin, dark red hair, and blue eyes.

"Tore his arm out and and through him out the window. Maybe you should be trying to avoid the same fate." Adam said glaring at the woman.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean to stop hitting on me." Adam said seriously.

"What do you mean?" She asked seeming genuinely confused

"Do you really think I'm some kind of idiot?" Adam hissed.

"No, but I don't know what's wrong I have treated you the same way I treat all male tributes," She said

"Then there's clearly something wrong with you." Adam said bluntly.

"WHy?" She asked sounding hurt and confused.

"You can't go around hitting on every guy you see. Especially not married one's." Felicity hissed advancing towards her.

"Oh that, well really what was the harm?" She asked.

"The harm is that he's married and I think you and I both know that there's more than one way to hit on someone." Felicity said moving closer to her with a hard glare.

"Yes there is, but come on it was harmless," She said.

Feliss handed Roslyn back to Adam. "I'd honestly have to disagree."

"Please I really meant nothing by it," she said

"Well you should have just kept to yourself." Felicity said grabbing her left artificial thumbnail and plucking the natural nail right off as in pluming petals off of a daisy.

She screamed and backed away clutching her bleeding thumb. Even Adam backed away taking both children back with him. He knows full well that no matter who it's aimed at there is NOTHING scarier than an angry Feliss. "Consider that a warning." Felicity said dangerously.

"Yea ma'am," She said.

**So yeah, Adam and Feliss are both more than a little insane but really can you blame them? I certainly can't. I hope your having as much fun reading this as I am co-authoring it because this story is no where even remotely close to done and there's a lot more surprises coming throughout the story. Review and you are welcome to flame.**


	13. Family First

**Hi guys! You missed us right? No, we weren't gone very long, that's why you have to love the dialoging thing because you get the chapters done so much faster. Enjoy! **

"So Prep?" Felicity said smiling.

They set to work on the basic stuff first which didn't take long at all and Felicity never took her eye off Ms. No-Restraint. "Okay now on to the stylists," Adam sighed.

"What's wrong?" Felicity asked as I (Thunk) wondered what this is doing in 3rd Person.

**Lydia POV **

Hi! I was not enjoying this whole prep thing at all. For the first part mom and dad were ready really soon but I was taking a lot longer for obvious reasons. No matter what Mother and Father said I am not cute and it takes a LOT to make me look tolerable. They trimmed my hair and nails doused me in several odd fluids and fed me a bit more before deciding I was presentable. When they were done and I saw in a mirror, I had to agree with them. They did a very good job.

"Thank you," I said. "I look… what the word? Like, the opposite of ugly."

"Pretty?" One of them offered.

"If that's the opposite of ugly," I shrugged.

"It is," Mom supplied.

"Then yes, I look pretty."

"Glad you like it," She said.

"So, now what then?" I asked looking down at my bare skin.

"We all get dressed," Mom said holding Roslyn.

"Right, but what will we be wearing?" I asked.

"Suits for the dad, dresses for the girls," One of them said.

I could see the color instantly drained from Mother's face. "Dresses?"

"Yes, ma'am!" She said.

"Does Feliss have to wear a dress?" Father asked. I know I haven't known him very long but he looked ready to kill. I wonder if he's in this mood a lot or if what's happened since I arrived triggered it.

"Oh! No, pant suits for her, I am sorry I forgot that it's in the note," The women said.

"Alright, good then," Father said looking… shot… okay, there are still some words I'm having trouble with, the opposite of worried.

"Well then let's go," I said.

…What is a dress anyway?

"It's a long evil bit of fabric," mother said.

"Wait, how did you…?" I trailed almost certain I didn't say that out loud.

"You were muttering," she said.

"Oh, well, thank you for answering." I said now very nervous about this 'dress'.

"My pleasure," she said.

"I have to wear one though?" I asked the prep people.

"Yes you do," They said.

"Alright," I said hesitantly.

"It'll be okay I just do not like them," Mother said.

"Oh, alright," I said a little but the opposite of worried myself.

"Here we are the clothes car," She said.

They set to work searching through the clothes except for the woman standing back clutching her thumb. I guess she couldn't risk getting blood on this stuff. "Who is looking for Roslyn?" I asked. Luckily, one of them did raise their hand. "Oh okay then," I said.

Soon, they had something picked out for everyone. "Okay, ready" Father asked in his black and dark red silk suit.

I was wearing what's apparently a dress, it's like a really long shirt that went down to about my knees and puffed out at the end but it had no sleeves. It was a soft blue color and honestly made me look even prettier. "I think so." I said.

Roslyn giggled playing with the soft blue baby dress that looked similar to mine.

Mother looked very surprised at her outfit, she was in all white with a delicate fabric type thing for the pants, which went all the way down so you can't tell she's not wearing shoes and jacket. A shiny smooth type fabric for a sleeveless shirt and some long cloth around her neck, her hair was also pulled all the way up, "My wedding suit?" She asked.

"President Snow's orders," One of the prep team members said.

"Of course," She sighed.

"President Snow?" I asked confused.

"The man who had you," Father said.

"Oh," I huffed at the thought of that evil man. All he did to me, mother, and father.

"Yeah," Father sighed.

"Why would he want mom to where what she wore on her wedding?"

"I have no idea," Father said taking Roslyn from Mother so she could fix her jacket.

"He's President Snow; no one ever understands his reasoning." She sighed fixing it.

"Oh, okay," I said watching Roslyn continue to play with her dress.

I couldn't argue with that, even I could never do it.

"We will be stopping in three minutes!" The loud speaker said.

"Ready?" The woman with the missing thumbnail asked.

"Yes," We all said as Roslyn became fascinated with Father's suit.

"You like my suit?" Father asked earning a nod from Roslyn.

"Well then I guess I get to carry her while we are in twelve?" He asked.

Mother shrugged and asked her, "Roslyn, who would you prefer carry you?"… I certainly wasn't expecting her to reach towards me.

"I guess Lydia does," Father said handing me Roslyn.

I took her in my arms smiling down at her as the train slowed to a stop. "Here we go," Mother sighed.

We were lead off the train… I have nothing to say right now.

**Felicity POV**

I sighed looking out at 12 it was sad, and that was putting it mildly. Seeing this place made me glad we had chosen to send Katniss to District 13 along with her and her friend's family because sending her back here would be worse than killing her.

The non-excited crowd was gathered around the station

I made my way up to the stage with my husband, daughters, Mr. Full of Surprised and Ms. WAY Too Perky, the white fabric of my suit already looking a little grey from the coal dust everywhere.

"And now I give you the victors," The Mayor said.

No one clapped but I tried to play it the way I was supposed to not looking at Ms. Family Values' family as that would pretty much make it impossible even though I know she isn't really dead but they don't know that yet. I know they'll find out very soon but I wished I could tell them right there seeing as they've already thought she is for way too long.

We made our speeches as convincing as we could.

"Will Ms...Everdeen was it? Will her family come up?" Adam asked pretending not to know her name or care about her.

Why does the hardest one have to be the first one? I thought of killing Snow to force my mouth into a confident smirk as Mrs. Everdeen and Primrose came up.

"You need to go in the justice building, along with the...Hawthornes?" Adam said reading off the piece of paper.

The paper was blank but they didn't know that they didn't know why they need to go there but they did because they were afraid of us… except Gale himself.

"Alright thank you all, this bit is over you can go back to your lives," Adam said.

"Mr. Hawthorne, you better head into the Justice building since you could very well join your friend." Adam 'threatened' him and I being the only ones who know the true meaning behind that sentence.

He glared at Adam, but headed inside for his families sake. Before we headed in, I looked over at Mr. No Manners' family with a smirk, "Shame we weren't able to kill him ourselves like the others but his so called 'crush' beat us to it." Not a lie. With that, we headed inside.

"Why are we here?" Gale asked.

"Because, as Adam said, you're going to join Katniss," I told them but quickly added, "but not in the way you think, despite what you think you saw Katniss is still alive and well."

"What!?" They all gasped turning to us.

"She's still alive, we just put her in a death like state and she was taken to the actually not destroyed District 13." Adam explained.

"Really?" Prim asked.

"Really," We both nodded.

"We would never lie about these kinds of things." I added.

"Oh really?" He asked skeptical.

"Yes, in fact, she had personally requested to include you and your family." I said, "and right now you're lucky you mean so much to her because you're really starting to piss me off right now."

"I'm sorry it just sounds farfetched," He said.

"Can I hold the baby?" Prim asked.

"Sure, just be careful with her." I said and Lydia handed Roslyn to her.

She took her in her arms perfectly, "And, is this your sister?" Prim guessed incorrectly looking at Lydia. Though, I certainly can't blame her for coming to that conclusion.

"Yeah it is," Lydia said proudly.

Good, she thought she meant Roslyn. I could tell what she really meant but it would be difficult to explain the truth without having to tell her EVERYTHING.

"She is so cute!" Prim said. Roslyn smiled reaching up toward her. Prim had a look of almost giddy happiness at that.

"She can understand you, you know." I said and Roslyn nodded.

Prims jaw dropped.

"Yeah, she's really smart." Lydia smiled.

"She's amazing!" Prim said. "And Katniss is seriously alive?" She asked me. "How do we get to her?"

"We make it look like your being arrested and pulled onto the train and then later on a hover craft will come get you and you will be taken to her," I said.

"You have to trust us though, or you'll never see her again." I added directed at Gale specifically.

"Fine," Gale huffed.

"Good, and since you and Katniss have been breaking a lot of laws on a daily basis it won't be too suspicious as to why you're being arrested." I said thinking up a plan.

"Alright what do we do?" Gale asked.

"Just play along." I said picking him up over my shoulder.

"Okay?" He said awkwardly.

Between the three of us, we were all able to get them to the train in a very convincing looking arrest. "See, easy" Adam said.

"Could you put me down now?" Gale asked from my shoulder.

"Oh right," I said letting him go.

"Seriously, where did those come from?" I heard him mumble what no normal human being would have caught.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

He seemed surprised but said, "You guy's powers, where did they come from?"

"Believe me you really don't want to know," Adam said seriously.

"I think I could handle whatever it is?" Gale said unknowingly.

"I don't think you can, but fine yoou want to know come with me," Adam said to him as the train moved. Gale followed him out of the room and I sighed, the boy doesn't even realize what he's getting himself into.

**Adam POV **

I lead Gale to the sitting car and got him a drink (non-alcoholic) as we sat down. "Now, you're absolutely sure about this?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow. "This is your last chance to back out."

"I can handle it," He said confidently.

I sighed and started with the story. As I told it, it was very clear he was regretting asking but I did not stop. It was a full two hours when I reached the end of the tale.

* * *

"Don't say we didn't warn you." I said when the tale was done.

"I...I don't know what to say," Gale said.

"Don't say anything then. There's nothing to say. It's just a fact we have to learn to live with."

"But, why?" Gale asked.

"He wanted to make the best male and female soldier ever. Why he picked us I have no idea though."

"That's horrid, why don't you two just lead a rebellion?" Gale asked.

"The same reason we don't just kill President Snow despite how easy it would be. We're basically at a stalemate, we can't kill him because he's the only one with the information we need and he can't kill us because he needs his perfect male and female soldier, he's tried it on other kids but they all died, that and he physically cannot kill us."

"Well, what if you had someone else get the information for you?" Gale asked.

"How though, we don't even have any guesses as to what it could be."

"Well he has to have files somewhere about you two, right?" Gale asked.

"I guess you're right." I said suddenly a lot more hopeful on the idea.

"Exactly," He said.

"But who would get them?"

"You need someone close to him," Gale said.

"Well, I have quite a few connections in high place but none high enough."

"Well does anyone else?" Gale asked.

"Not that I know of but I could ask when we get back," I said after some thought.

"That might be your best bet," Gale said.

"Hopefully we could get it before the next games start though." I sighed thinking about what Snow said.

"Why?" Gale asked.

"You know next year's the Quarter Quell right?"

"Yeah, every twenty five years there is a special games," Gale said.

"Well, according to Snow, the twist of the 75th Games will be that everyone in arena will be a previous victor."

"So? That should really be no trouble even if you two are in it again right?" Gale asked.

"I guess, but there's no if, he wants us to fill in for District 12 since you have no 'suitable victors'."

"Oh," Gale said awkwardly.

"But I guess you're right, we still won't have any trouble with that." I said after some thought.

"Yeah, but don't you have to meet the victors this year?" Gale asked.

"Well, we'll have the opportunity to but it's not required to actually talk to them or anything."

"I always thought it was?" Gale asked.

I shook my head, "No, just most people do."

"Oh!" Gale sighed.

"Yeah, so I don't think we will, it will make it easier to kill them. I just hope Beetee doesn't get reaped."

"I hope not," Gale said.

"If he is, maybe I could save him though like with Katniss and Rue, I'm not sure it would work a second time though."

"It might," Gale sighed

"We'd have to try though if he does."

"Well no need to worry about it now," Gale said.

"Right, maybe we should head back to others though." I suggested.

"Right, come on" I said leading the way.

"I think he learned his lesson." I said going up to my wife.

"You told him?" She asked.

"Yes I did, he was very insistent on it. He did do a lot better than most people though. He also had a great idea to handle the information issue."

"Really tell me," She said.

So I explained it to her as Gale said.

"That might work!" She said.

"Yeah, we'd just have to find someone close enough to him that would be willing to help."

"I think Isabella's girlfriend might know someone," She said.

"Maybe, we'll definitely have to asked when we get back." I said.

"We will, but for now we relax," She said.

"How much time do we have before we get to District 11?"

"About an hour and a half," She said.

"And don't we usually need different outfits?" I asked.

"Yes we do," She sighed.

"Though this was a nice trip down memory lane," I smiled running my fingers along the lace of her blazer.

"Yeah, it sort of was," She said hugging me.

"One that I certainly didn't mind taking so whatever motive he had behind it had clearly failed." I said giving her a kiss.

"Yeah," She said holding me as we separated.

"So, I guess we have to go see the team now though."

"Unfortunately," She said.

She got out of the hug and turned to Primrose, "May I have my daughter back?" Prim looked down at Roslyn sadly, but nodded and handed her over. "Thank you, you can see her again when we're done." Feliss promised, "Come on, Lydia." The four of us headed back to our prep team.

"Ready?" They asked.

"Ready," I said.

So they set to work again

It was pretty much now time at all before getting changed into our next outfits.

We all wore matching green outfits, "Okay, that's a little odd." Feliss commented looking at them.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"Just the outfits together,"

"No, they want us to match here," I shrugged.

"I guess," Feliss shrugged.

"It'll be alright Ma'am," One of them said.

"Well, at this spot we have to get Rue's family." I whispered to her.

"That's true isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes it is." I nodded.

"Well there's one bright side," She said.

"We're done for now right?" Feliss asked the prep team.

"Yes, you're free to go," They said.

So we headed back to where the families were and Feliss handed Roslyn to Primrose. "I am going to need her back when we get to District 11 though."

"Of course," Prim nodded playing with Roslyn who seemed to like her.

"You like Primrose, Roslyn?" I asked her.

She nodded, holding onto Prims cheeks. Prim giggled at that, "I wish I could see her for longer."

"Well maybe we'll visit," I suggested.

Feliss nodded, "We will try if we can find a way."

"I would love that," Prim said.

Roslyn nodded with a giggle liking that idea. "You really like Prim hmm?" I asked. Roslyn nodded, "Do you want to see her more?" I asked. I don't think I've seen her nod so enthusiastically before. "Well then we'll have to visit," I said.

Roslyn and Prim both got very excited at that. Roslyn actually hugged Prim. "That is so cute!" Prim gushed holding her close.

"Yeah, she loves to hug," Feliss said.

"Most people do, usually not at this age but she's obviously a little overachiever." Prim said rubbing Roslyn's back.

Roslyn giggled happily at that.

"That really is just too cute." I whispered to Feliss.

"I know," She said smiling. "Then for the first time we could actually go to District 13 instead of just hearing about it." She smiled.

"Yeah, I have never been there myself," I sighed.

"Neither have I, I literally just said that."

"I know, just stating a fact," I said.

"So, what now?" She asked.

"We wait again," I shrugged tickling Roslyn's feet. Roslyn giggled harder at that. "Well you are all free to enjoy the train," I said.

"What is there?" The youngest of the group, besides Roslyn obviously, asked. She couldn't be more than three years old.

"Basically everything," I said honestly.

"Well, what would you suggest?" She asked.

"I think you would all enjoy movies," I said.

"What's that?" The little girl asked.

I explained it to her.

"That's so cool!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah it is," I said.

"Can we go see one then?" She asked.

"Sure we can," I shrugged.

"Just anyone who's interested, follow me." I said heading back to that room. They all followed me back. "Now, let's see what movie you guys would like." I said looking through the titles.

"What's Harry Potter?" Prim asked.

"It's based on an EXTREMELY popular book series back in the original society about a school that teaches magic and this boy who's basically a legend there." Feliss explained.

"That sounds fun!" The Hawthorne girl said and the others nodded.

"Alright," I said taking the first movie and put it in. We all sat down as it started.

* * *

We weren't able to get very far though before the train arrived in District 11. "We have to go," I said as my family rose.

"Bye guys, good luck in 11." Prim said handing Roslyn back to Feliss.

"Thank you," I said

"By the way, we have to pick up Rue's family as well since we saved her two, those are the only two though." I explained.

"Really?" They asked.

We both nodded, "We do have to go though." Feliss said.

"Okay," They said turning back to the movie. So my family headed off the train.

We were stunned in a mostly good way this time as we stared out at the large fields, "That does make sense, they are the agriculture district." I said looking around at the unnerving part: all the men, women, and even children working the fields but I couldn't figure out where they all live.

"It's amazing!" Lydia said.

"Where does everyone live though?" She asked looking around.

"I'm not sure," I said.

"Could those possibly be it?" She asked looking off in the distance.

"What?" I asked not seeing what she was talking about..

"Those tiny shacks," She said pointing. "They're all I can see that makes any sense."

"Do you really think so?" I asked.

Lydia nodded, "They're about… I'd say five of six times the size of where Snow kept me."

"Is that good?" I asked.

"No, they're a little less than closet-sized. At least I'm judging so from here."

"That's horrible," Feliss said.

"Which are we talking about?" She asked.

"Both," We both said.

"Well, I never knew any different so it didn't really affect me and I don't think these guys do either."

"Well that does not change things," I said.

"Right," Lydia sighed looking down.

"It's not your fault," I said.

"Of course not. I never did anything but exist."

"Well now you do more," Feliss said.

"Yeah, and a lot more people know about the first part."

"Yes they do," I said.

"Is that a good thing?" She asked.

"It's a great thing," Feliss said.

"I guess so," She shrugged as we got closer to the town center.

"It is," I said.

"It's still so hard to get used to all this stuff."

"I know," I sighed.

"Any suggestions for that?" She asked looking at Feliss in particular.

"You take it one day at a time," Feliss said.

"I guess," Lydia sighed.

"It'll be okay," Feliss said.

"Everything's so complicated."

"I know, believe me," She said.

"I know you know." Lydia said with a light chuckle, "We're pretty much the only two. That I know of anyway." I sighed, in spite of how tragic it was Feliss had a bound with Lydia that I don't think I ever would with either of my daughters. Sure they would like me, but that was about it as far as I could tell. "Is something wrong, Daddy?" Lydia asked looking up at me.

"What? No nothing," I said in a way I did not even find convincing.

"Adam, what's wrong?" Feliss asked, of course she saw straight through it.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," I said.

"Adam, I know you better than that, now what's wrong?"

"I just feel like...like I'm never going to have the bond with our daughters that you do," I said.

"That's not true, Daddy." Lydia said hugging me.

"It seems that way," I said hugging her back.

"Well, that's still wrong."

"It just feels that way, you two bound more with her," I said.

"Well, I'm sorry for making you feel that way." Lydia said.

"It's okay it does not matter," I said.

"It matters to me." She said simply.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're my daddy," She said hugging me tighter.

I smiled slightly at that, "Thank you Lydia," I said hugging her tighter.

"Forgive me if I'm using this wrong but I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Lydia," I said wanting to pick her up, but not sure she would like that.

"Would you mind if I pick you up?" I asked her.

"Do eight year olds usually get picked up?"

"Pretty much, as long as they're strong enough, which I obviously am,"

"Well then, I would like that," She said nervously, but happily I picked her up gently. She settled into my arms with her hands around my neck.

"Do you like it up there?" I asked her.

"Actually, yeah I was never really held when I was little," She said.

"I figured as much." I sighed holding her close against me.

"So can I stay up here?" She asked.

"Of course you can, Lydia." I smiled at her.

"Thank you!" She said happily.

"You're welcome, I like holding you anyways."

"Thank you," She said smiling as we set out again.

"Can't we take the faster way?" Lydia asked looking at how far it was.

"Sure we can," Feliss shrugged and we blurred off arriving in front of the Justice Building.

I noticed something in the front sections, it's not that big of a deal but it would have been nice if Rue had told up she has such a big family.

"Wow!" Lydia said stunned looking at the family. There were seven members there, two adults and five kids, all the kids looked to be younger than Rue.

"She's the oldest," Feliss sighed.

"Yeah, of six apparently," Looking at that and the looks on all they're little faces, I was even more glad than before that we had successfully found a way not to actually kill Rue.

I walked over to them with Lydia still comfortably seated in my arms. "Excuse me can I speak to you both?" I asked the parents since the ceremony had not started yet.

They looked angry but also scared, both completely understandable and the mother nervously agreed, "Okay."

We walked with just the parents over away from the group then I turned to them. "As a parent I can't imagine the hell you have been through since the games and I feel it's time I end the suffering of your family," I said. They looked confused and cautious so I continued "Your eldest daughter is a terrific girl and it was my pleasure getting to know her over the time that I did. That's why it gives me great pleasure to tell you she's alive and well we only put her in a death like state," I said before explaining everything else about our plan.

"Really?" The mother asked sounding really excited and shocked.

"Yes, really" I said.

"And you're going to take us all to her?" The father asked.

"Yes we are," Lydia said

"Thank you." They both said luckily quietly.

"It's our pleasure," I said. "You have to keep it quiet until we get to the train." I added.

"Okay," They said crying tears of joy which would really help in the arrest.

"Now we just have to go through the visit like normal." I said looking back.

"Okay," They nodded.

So I headed back to the stage obviously still carrying Lydia. "You know I could get used to this whole being carried thing," She said.

"Well, your mother loves it to."

"Well then we have that in common," Lydia said smiling.

"Yeah, you two have a lot in common." I said with a small smile.

"Good, so I'm a good daughter?" She asked.

"You're an excellent daughter."

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, really," I said kissing her forehead.

"Thanks daddy," She said happily.

"It's my pleasure, sweetie." I smiled down at her.

"I love you daddy," She said.

"I love you, too, Lydia." I said but know it was time for the presentation to start.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you this year's victors!" The mayor said. Neither of us waved, partially because of the Career thing partially because we were both holding a child. "I am told our victors wish to speak?" He asked.

"That is correct," I nodded running over the plan for this.

"Ladies first," I said to Feliss. Feliss smirked and went to the microphone.

**That was a fun chapter. THE FAMILIES ARE FINDING OUT! Review! And you are allowed to flame because I am immune.**


	14. Where We Started From

**Hey guys, the flood's still going on and now it's just raining even more, the tap water has been going back and forth on whether it's safe to drink or not, my brother-in-laws still stranded, and I'm so bored this football game that's on is almost seeming interesting. We have a pretty long chapter he so just read it, it has a cool flashback in it.**

**Felicity's POV**

I gave a very convincing typical ruthless Career speech just as we're supposed to. The crowd hated it, which is exactly what I was going for anyway. I just smirked and stepped aside for Adam; honestly, I hate this as much as they do but I have to hide it.

He too, gave a very typical Career speech that lead into us 'arresting' Rues family. The people looked about ready to revolt, and Adam was smirking about that as we boarded the train.

"This is bad, Adam." I reminded seriously. "This is very bad."

"No, this was inevitable no matter what we did there those people were going to revolt," Adam said.

"I know. That doesn't make it any better." I sighed. Knowing it's been inevitable for a long time, that's why we are the way we are.

"I know, but hopefully we won't be needed for a while," Adam said.

I nodded, "Hopefully Gale's plan will work and work fast enough, the last thing I want is to destroy the Districts."

"Let's hope so," He said hugging me.

"Wait, what?" One of Rue's sisters asked.

"Nothing," Adam said smiling down at her and breaking the cuffs off her arms.

"So, what's going on then?" She asked.

"Well that is a story," Adam said before telling them all.

"Really?" One of her brothers asked.

"Really," I said.

He and the other hugged us. "Thank you!" They all said together.

"It's our pleasure. She was still so young, so we couldn't bear to kill her."

"Thank you so much!" Her mother said still crying.

"You're welcome," Adam smiled.

"No trouble," I added.

"As a parent, it hard to imagine lose a child like that."

"Yes it was, you have no idea," She said. I glanced over at Lydia but not enough for Rue's mother to notice.

"We can only imagine," Adam said.

"It's worse than you initially do though."

"I am sorry we put you through that," Adam said.

"It's not like you had a choice, you already did the impossible in quite a few ways." She said.

"Well that's true," Adam said.

"So, I don't blame you two."

"Thank you," We both said.

"Well, next is 10, livestock, that's going to stink isn't it?" I sighed, "Physically, I mean."

"Very much so," Adam said.

"Darn," I muttered not wanting to teach the little kids any new words.

"Yeah," He sighed.

"Can't we just turn off our powers for this one?" I asked of course joking.

"If only," He said.

"What?" A different of Rue's sister's asked.

"Oh, in addition to the super strength and speed all our senses are about as much stronger than a normal person's as our muscles."

"Wow really?" They asked.

We both nodded, "It has its ups and downs." I said, "Coming up would be down though.

"Why?" One of the girls asked.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why would it be a down?" She asked.

"Because any bad: sights, sounds, smells, feelings, or tastes are amplified as well." I said seriously.

"Oh," She said.

"Yeah, not very fun; especially as a new parent."

"Well it'll be okay," She said.

The other districts went by boringly then it was time for the Capitol. "Oh joy," Adam sighed.

"Yeah, this is going to be so fun." I said sarcastically.

"Well it could be worse," Lydia said.

"We know," We both said.

"So cheer up then," She said.

"We will," I said with a convincing smile.

"Good, we hate seeing you down," She said as Roslyn nodded.

"We can understand that." Adam said.

"Good," She said smiling dressed in her red dress.

What I had on is something you might recognize, black mid length pants and a white blouse with silver decals. Why are they sending us down memory lane with these?

"So ready?" I asked as Adam picked up Lydia and she handed me Roslyn.

"Ready," I said looking brave.

"Alright then, let's go," Adam said.

We headed off the train back on to the streets of the Capitol where we were met by photographers, a mob of them. I just smirked ignoring how much I hated it.

Adam did the same as the girls cuddled into us. I held Roslyn close as the cameras persistently flashed. It was clear that neither of the girls were fond of the cameras.

"It'll be okay," I whispered to both of them. They nodded, but did not look up until we were in the limo and the flashes stopped.

Lydia let out a sigh of relief. "I hate that," she said lying on Adams chest.

I wished I could say that was over but once the limo arrives at it destination… more photographers. Lydia groaned.

"Hey, go away!" I snapped at them dangerously.

They all visibly flinched and backed away. "Thank you, Mommy." Lydia said luckily not loud enough for them to hear, only Adam and I.

"No problem dear," I said. Roslyn nodded looking grateful as well. I smiled and kissed her forehead as we entered.

"Are we going to be in this interview?" Lydia asked leaning against Adam.

"You don't have to be," Adam said.

She seemed to think about it then said, "I want to."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure," She nodded.

"Well alright then," I said.

"When is the interview?"

"Soon," Adam said.

"Do we have a plan?" She asked.

"Not exactly, we have to make them love us," Adam said.

"I could help get them to love you, but why do you need to do that?" Lydia asked.

"Because we need to be loved here and in 3, but hated everywhere else," I said.

"The Capitol's the easy part." Adam sighed, "How are we supposed to do in a few hours what we were unable to in six years?"

"I have no idea," I sighed honestly.

"District 3 doesn't like you guys?" Lydia asked.

"Not really, no," I said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Partially because they're afraid of us, but mostly because the idea of the Capitol's perfect soldiers would never sit well with such a rebellion hunger district." I explained.

"Oh, that must have been hard," She said.

"Preferable to what came before that," I shrugged.

"I suppose," She said shrugging.

"It still was bad though," I sighed heading down to the area since we don't really have very much time.

"I'm sorry," She said.

"It's not your fault," I told her.

"Still," She said.

"I guess with me at least, I didn't really care because it was better than the only other thing I knew, and I had Adam, even though I didn't actually HAVE him yet."

"Oh when did you get him?" She asked.

"It was three months after our first ever reaping." I said thinking back.

Cue Flashback 

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Felicity was walking through town with some bread and meat when she saw a blur similar to the one she knew she looked like when she ran at super speed. Confused and curious, she blurred in its direction herself to investigate.

She found a boy about her height with coal black hair icy blue eyes and tanned skin. He stopped in front of an apartment building before walking inside. She recognized him from the reaping, she hadn't known his name or anything about him but now she knows that he's like her. He has powers like hers. That more than likely means he came from the same place and situation as her. This was more than enough to convince her to follow him up to his appartment.

She watched as he made his way up four floors then went in the fourth door down. Once it was closed, she went over to it and knocked.

The boy answered the door seeming surprised to see her. "Hello, can I help you?" He asked kindly.

"You have powers," Felicity said being immediately blunt.

"What? No I don't" he said evasively.

"Yes you do, you have super speed. I saw it."

"I well...get in here," he said making sure no one was listening. Felicity came in and Adam closed and locked the door behind her. "Why did you follow me? How did you follow me?" He asked.

"Answering both questions, I have powers too."

"Really?" He asked skeptically.

She blurred to the other side of the apartment, "Really."

"That's amazing I thought I was the only one!" He said.

"So... does that mean...?" Felicity trailed thinking about where hers came from.

"Were you...tortured?" He asked.

Felicity bit her lip and blushed away her hair revealing the skull injection hole, "Seven whole years."

"Me too," he said.

"Strapped to a steal table?" Felicity asked checking details.

"Needles in the back?" He finished.

"And the head and arms? Pretty much every chemical known to man?"

"Yeah, it was terrible," He said.

"Unimaginably," Felicity said shaking slightly. "What's your name?"

"Adam, and yours?" He asked.

"Felicity,"

"Well it's nice to meet such a pretty and amazing girl," He said bowing.

"What's pretty?" She asked

Adam was surprised by that, "You're joking right?"

"No really, what's pretty?" She asked.

"Pretty is..." Adam hesitated trying to think of a way to explain it though shocked and confused that she doesn't already know. "Do you know what ugly is?" She nodded. "Pretty's the opposite of ugly."

"Oh! Thank you?" She asked blushing.

"You're welcome," Adam asked trying to find a nice way to ask why she didn't know that.

"Sorry I have no memories," she said.

"Really?' He asked.

She nodded, "Not before I was captured."

"That's awful," Adam said.

"You remember your past?" Felicity asked surprised at that. It seemed exact until now.

"Well most of it yeah," Adam said.

"That's not fair!" Felicity whined, "I don't get to remember anything."

"I'm sorry," Adam said coming over and hugging her since he did not know what else to do.

Felicity was surprised and confused by this but found herself liking it and didn't try to pull away or anything, "Thank you, Adam."

"I'll help you get your memories I promise," He said.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure, I would," Adam said smiling.

"Why? We really just met."

"You deserve it, and I care about you." Adam said.

Suddenly the door open and in came a twelve year old girl with jet black hair down to her hip and midnight blue eyes, she was very surprised to see Felicity here not knowing her, "Adam, who's this?" The girl asked.

"Oh! Isabella this is Felicity," Adam said.

"Why is she here?" Isabella asked not really trusting this strange girl.

"She followed me, she has powers too," Adam said.

"So that gave you the cause to just invite her right in?" Isabella asked skeptically. "The way I see it is that it means that she could take you."

**PnF Fans: If Isabella's seeming like an ass, try and put yourself in her shoes: seven years ago her twin brother was captured by the Capitol then a year later so was her dad, she had JUST gotten Adam back and found out that all this terrible stuff has happened to him and he know has these freaky powers. She wouldn't be exactly trusting of some stranger that supposedly has powers showing up in their home unannounced. Also, this is just almost sort of kind of the same girl.**

"Hey! I'm not like that," Felicity said.

"That would be your response either way. How do I know I can trust that you are telling the truth?"

"I could have just killed you and taken him if I were going to do that," Felicity said.

Isabella's eyes just narrowed at that, "You're just trying to catch him off guard, get him to trust you. I'm no problem to you but he's on the same level as you so you'd need that to get the upper hand."

"Oh come on I'm not going to take him anywhere,"

"I can't take any chances with that, I literally just got him back after seven long years and I'm not about to lose him again."

"I'm not taking him from you," She said.

"I don't know that for sure though! All I have is the promise of a complete stranger."

"What can I do to prove it to you?"

Isabella thought about it and said, "Felicity, over at the nearest factory we're working on a lie detector, it's functioning but not ready to be sent to the Capitol. If you really have powers you should be able to get it here and back without getting caught. You could use it to prove without a shadow of a doubt that you're telling the truth."

"Fine," She said vanishing to the factory.

Just as Isabella said she would be able to, Felicity got the device and took it back to the apartment with it not getting caught. "Proof?" Felicity asked.

Isabella sighed and held out her hand, "Hand it to me." Felicity handed it over. She activated it since it was designed to work at a distance, "Now, just say what you have been saying."

"I'm not here to take Adam, I just noticed he had powers and wanted to investigate, and then he called me pretty and we hugged," Felicity said. The device showed that she's telling the truth.

"Well then you check out, wait you two hugged?"

"He was just trying to comfort me. Unlike him I can't remember anything about my past before I was captured."

The device showed she was telling the truth. That certainly surprised Isabella and she looked up at Felicity, "Nothing at all?"

"Not a thing." She said.

"So, where are you staying then?" Isabella asked since that would mean she doesn't remember her family.

"Nowhere really I sort of sleep in one of the factories,"

"You could stay here." Adam offered certainly surprising Isabella but she couldn't bring herself to counter it after hearing that.

"I don't want to impose," Felicity said.

"I wouldn't mind." Adam said.

"What about you?" Felicity asked Isabella.

Isabella looked at her then Adam then the device in her hand thinking about everything she has said that's all reading as true and heard herself say, "I wouldn't mind either."

"Thank you," Felicity said smiling.

"You might want to return this before people notice it's gone and start searching for it though." Isabella reminded handing it back to her.

"Right," She said.

Felicity blurred back to the factory and put it back exactly where she found it.

She was back in a few minutes, "You guys are sure about this?" Felicity asked.

"Of course," Adam said blushing.

"Thank you so much guys, but what about your own parents?"

"We don't have parents anymore," Isabella said sadly.

"You don't? I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Not your fault," Adam said.

"I know but still, especially for Isabella while you were in custody."

"Yeah, it was very lonely," Isabella admitted.

"Then even though it's not my fault, I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Well I made it through and got my brother back," She said.

End Flashback

**Felicity's POV**

Lydia was surprised by that, "So, Aunt Isabella didn't really trust you at first?"

"No she did not," I said.

"I certainly can't say I blame her though, she was a mess over a year after I got back and likely though whole time I was gone." Adam explained. "Apparently she almost volunteered at her first reaping before she spotted me in the crowd."

"Really?" Lydia asked.

"That's what she said anyways." Adam sighed, "It's a REALLY good thing she spotted me then. Imagine if she hadn't."

"You would have volunteered for her?" Lydia asked.

"I wouldn't have been able to since we're different genders." Adam corrected.

"Is that really a rule?" She asked.

"Yes it is," Adam said.

"Oh," Lydia sighed.

"Yeah, it would have been terrible," I said.

Then it was time for the interview to start though.

"Ready?" Adam asked me.

I took a deep breath gaining my composure, "Ready."

"And now, I am proud to represent to you the Victors of the 74th Hunger Games, Adam and Felicity Daniels!"

We walked into the large ballroom to loud applause and photographs. Lydia moved closer against Adam still not liking the pictures. "Please no more photos for now!" Adam shouted in a commanding tone. Once again, they backed off, smart crowd. No death wishes. "Thank you! I am sorry, but the girls do not like it and they come first," Adam said.

"I'm almost positive that would have never worked with any other victor." I whispered to him.

"Well, other victors were not us," Adam whispered.

"Of course not," I smiled.

"Now then, Ladies and Gentlemen it is nice to be back in the Capital!" Adam said

The crowd cheered but no more pictures were taken.

"Yes, I have to say it's so much easier to breath here and seeing friendly faces is nice," Adam said.

"Definitely," I smiled, "I'm so glad we were actually given the opportunity to move here."

Again the crowd cheered, because we were feeding them all the right lines. "As you can see, we brought our daughter with and I can tell she lover it better here to." I said holding Roslyn up slightly.

There was a great "Aw" From the crowd which made Roslyn giggle.

"And who's this other girl you have there?" Caesar asked.

"This is Lydia," Adam said as she snuggled more into him.

"This is my little sister," I said carefully.

"Oh, now that I look I really do see the resemblance between you two." Caesar noted luckily buying the lie. "Well, it's very nice to meet you Lydia."

"Nice to meet you as well," Lydia said slightly shyly.

Caesar chuckled at that, "Looks like someone's a little more nervous than her older sister." Lydia nodded slightly. "Well, there no reason to be nervous, nothing bad's going to happen." He said to her.

She nodded smiling slightly.

"It'll be okay, Lydia." I told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm sure," I nodded to her.

"Okay," She said sitting upright on Adams lap.

"How have you guys been enjoying being new parents?" Caesar asked.

"Yes, it's been incredible," I said smiling down at Roslyn.

"Even better than we imagined it would be," Adam added, "and for us that's really saying something."

"I can only imagine the joy you both are feeling," Caesar said.

"You're not a parent?" I asked him.

"No, with this job I never have the time," he said.

"That explains why seemed so disappointed in my pre-games interview when you found out that I'm married. You were hoping to have me for yourself."

"What!? No, I, well..." He stammered.

I chuckled at the look on his face at that, "It's okay, I was just joking with that."

"Oh right," He said chuckling.

"What do you think?" I asked Adam. "Should we try to find Caesar a lady?"

"I think so," Adam said to cheers.

Caesar blushed a little at that, "Well, no, I mean, you don't have to."

"We insist," Adam said.

"So, now you're playing match maker?" Caesar asked.

"Sure why not?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think we could find your perfect match."

"Is that so?" He asked.

"I think so," I nodded, "It shouldn't be that hard at all. I mean, the ladies have to be all over you."

"Well a few," He said.

"We can definitely find someone." Adam promised and turned to the crowd, "Even here, how many of you would like to take him home with you?"

There were cheers and shrieks from the crowd.

"See, we have lots of people to choose from for you." I smiled.

"Well I suppose," He said.

"We just need to figure out which would be the best."

"Okay, well we can talk later," He said smiling.

"Right, so, what other questions do you have?" I asked him.

"What happened to those families you arrested?" He asked.

"They were taken straight to President Snow for him to decide, we're not sure what he has planned for them."

"Oh, was it difficult arresting all of them?" He asked.

"Well, physically for us it was really easy." I said.

"Emotionally?" He asked.

"It was a little hard but we knew it had to be done." Adam sighed.

"It was hard with the small children," I added.

"I can imagine, I don't think I'd ever be able to do that neither physically or emotional." Caesar said. "Do you know what they were arrested for?"

"Different reason for each family," Adam said.

"We were asked not to disclose them though." I added.

"Of course, must obey orders," Caesar said.

I nodded, "Thank you for recognizing that."

"No trouble," He said.

"Next question?" I asked.

"What did you think of the other districts?" He asked.

"Well, we noticed that none of them really seem to like us very much." I noted. That was met with several boos. "Those aren't at us right?" I asked.

"No!" The crowd said together.

"Okay good," I chuckled.

"They love you all here," He said.

"Good, I love you all, too." I said with a smile blowing a kiss. I saw grown men and teenage boys pretend to dive for it. "No need to fight over it." I chuckled at that.

They all blushed at that staring at Adam with envy.

"Looks like they're jealous of me," Adam whispered to me. "Not that I blame them," He added.

"You don't need to always make me seem perfect." I whispered.

"I think you are perfect," He countered.

"Well... maybe for you."

"Exactly," He said.

"And that's all that really matters," I said giving him a kiss.

"I will always love that," He said as the crowd cheered.

"So will I," I said with a smile ignoring the cheers.

"Well that was sweet, but we are here for a party!" Caesar said.

"Right," I smiled pulling away.

"Well then enjoy!" Caesar said.

"I'm sure we will." I smiled.

"Were you serious?" He asked when the mics were off.

"About finding you a match?" I asked unable to think of what else he'd be talking about.

"Yes," He said nodding.

"Yes we are," We both said.

"Thank you," He said smiling.

"You're welcome, it's our pleasure." I said looking around for someone to possibly start with. Just then I saw Annia, Yizziki, and Isabella coming towards us. "That's it!" I said pushing Caesar towards my stylist, "Caesar, Annia; Annia, Caesar."

"Oh! Hello," Annia said blushing.

"Hello," Caesar said blushing as well.

"We'll leave you both alone," I said.

We headed deeper into the party taking Isabella and Yizziki with us. "Having fun?" Isabella asked.

"A little bit, just playing a little matchmaker," I said.

"We see that," Yizziki said.

"Are you okay with that?" I asked since it is her mother.

"Yes, she needs someone," Yizziki said.

"Definitely, hopefully it works out." I said trying to give them privacy even though I could hear every word loud and clear.

"It will," Adam said.

"I'm still worried about District 3 though." I sighed.

"Why?" Yizziki asked.

"We have to make District 3 love us." I sighed.

"Oh, that will be hard," Isabella said.

"Exactly, any ideas of how to do that?" I asked her.

"Sympathy," Yizziki said.

"So what, are we supposed to tell them what really happened?" I asked.

"No tell them how much you know you'll miss them," Yizziki said.

"What does that have to do with sympathy?" I asked since she had lost me somewhere.

Make them feel bad for not trusting you, and they will regret it and then love you two to try and make up for it," She said.

"That actually make perfect since, alright, we'll try that. By the way, do you happen to know anyone REALLY close to President Snow who would be willing to steal some files for us?"

"Yes, actually I do," She said.

"Really? Could you ask them to get a file he hopefully has of me? We need it quickly thousands of innocent people are going to die."

"Sure no pressure there," Yizziki said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but seriously, can you?"

"I will ask her, it should be no trouble for her," Yizziki said.

"Alright, who is she by the way?" I asked.

"Destiny Snow, his only daughter," She said.

"That's perfect, your think she would do it?"

"Yeah, she's very rebellious and successful at it she'll do anything she knows she shouldn't."

"Does she have a death wish?" Adam asked knowing Snow very well, I was convinced Snow had spoken to him more often than he had me, you could feel it whenever the two were in the same room together it was more tense than usual.

"Most of the time," Yizziki sighed.

"Well, don't let her get herself killed," Adam said.

"I try not to but this is apparently important enough to let her take the risk, she's never gotten caught on anything before."

"Well, that sort of helps," He sighed.

"Should I still talk to her?" She asked.

"Yes," I said after a pause to think.

"Well, she's here but I'd have to separate her from her father."

"I'll go with you," Adam said still holding Lydia.

"No, I know that's the last thing you want to do and you could raise too much suspicion. I'm Destiny's best and only friend and he knows that. He won't question my borrowing her for a second."

"Fine," Adam sighed reluctantly.

"I'll be careful." Yizziki promised.

He just nodded as she headed off.

**Yizziki's POV**

I went over to the Snows making sure my best to seem like nothings off, "Hey Destiny." I greeted with a smile.

"Yizziki! I have not seen you in weeks!" She said hugging me.

I hugged her back, "I know. I really missed you."

"Well, you get a girlfriend and I see less of you?" She asked.

"Basically, I'm really sorry about that though."

"Well, we have catching up to do," She said.

"Of course," I said letting go of her and turning to her father with a bow he may be despicable but I can't get this to work through showing him disrespect, "Mr. President, would you mind if I speak with your daughter alone for a second?"

"No, go right ahead," He said.

"Thank you," I said and took her clear out of his hearing range, "Look, I really am happy to see you again but there's something I really need your help with."

"Really what?" She asked.

"I need you to steal a file of the victor Felicity," I whispered.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know the exact details but according to her and Adam it's a matter of life and death."

"Good enough for me can I meet them?" She asked.

"Alright," Destiny nodded, "I could do that."

"Thank you," Yizziki said.

"It's my pleasure," Destiny smirked.

"Anything you want in return?" Yizziki asked.

"Just make sure not to forget me so much." Destiny said.

"Fair enough," Yizziki said smiling.

"How fast do you think you could get it?" I asked.

"Not sure a few days?" She asked.

"Alright, just try and get it as soon as possible while still not getting caught. It's apparently urgent."

"Got it," She said.

"Good, thank you." I said giving her a hug.

"No problem," She said. "Do you happen to know her maiden name?" She asked, "That could really help."

"No, actually," I said.

"I could ask her though and let you know." I offered.

"Thank you that would help," Destiny said .

"Should I ask now?" I asked.

"Sooner than later," She said

"Alright, I'll go asked her real quick." I said briefly dissipating into the crowd. I made my way over to Adam and Felicity, "Adam, Felicity," I said once I got over.

"Yes?" They asked

"I spoke with her and she said she should be able to do it and will but it will help if she knew your maiden name."

"I don't know," Felicity said.

"You don't know?" I asked surprised to find that answer.

"Not a clue," She said, "I don't know anything about myself really, that's why we need that file and before you ask about the consciences part that's very complicated."

"Oh...okay?" I said confused.

"I guess I'll tell her that?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I'm sorry," She said.

"It's not your fault," I said before heading back.

"She does not know her maiden name," I said.

Destiny looked confused, "What do you mean she doesn't know her maiden name?"

"I mean what I just said," I said.

"That doesn't make much sense." she said in confusion.

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"Alright, I should still be able to do it though. It will just make it a little bit harder." She said much to my relief.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's not your fault. I'll still get it done."

"Thank you," I said hugging her.

"It's my pleasure," She said returning it.

"Good luck," I said.

"Thank you. You're not going to leave though are you?" Destiny asked.

"No, I can stick with you for a while," I said smiling.

"Good, let's have some fun then?" She smiled.

"Yeah!" I said.

**There we go, I do not own Destiny Snow, all rights go to XxKissMyEyesAndLayMeToSleepxX which, yes I did get her permission. Review but please no flames until farther notice.**


	15. Difficult Road

**Hey guys, we have a shocking chapter at some points. Might even make you cry. This does have a sex scene but if you want to skip it just follow the key. And I do not own Destiny or The Hunger Games.**

**Adam's POV**

A few hours later we were on the train headed to District 3 and as a special treat we got to take Isabella and Yizziki along. I was mentally running over an exact plan based off of what Yizziki had suggested.

"Nervous?" Feliss asked.

"Very," I sighed looking down.

"Well so am I," She sighed as we watched the girls sleep.

"You think Yizziki's idea has a chance of working?" I asked her.

"I do," She said.

"Well, I hope it does." I said.

She walked over and hugged me, "It'll be alright," She soothed.

"I guess, thank you, Feliss." I said returning the hug without hesitation.

"No problem," She said.

"What do you think will happen if it doesn't work?"

"It will," She said.

"But what if it doesn't?" I asked again.

"Then, we tried" She said.

"True, and I guess just as with 11, them revolting is inevitable."

"Yeah it is," I said.

"I guess we can only hope that Destiny can pull through and pull through quickly then." I added.

"Yeah, but she seemed to have it handled," She said.

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah she does, and when we get it the huge mystery will finally be solved and we can finally kill him."

"I hope so," She said.

"How wouldn't it be?" I asked.

"I don't know what if she gets caught?" She asked.

I sighed sadly knowing the answer, "Then she'd die. He wouldn't care that she's his only daughter."

"Or he would do to her, what he did to us," She said.

I paled at the thought but knew that, "You're probably right, but then we'd save her."

"We would have to," I said.

"Maybe we should head to sleep, too." She sighed obviously wanting change the subject.

"Yeah I guess so," I sighed.

"Maybe we could do the other kind first?" She offered suggestively.

I smiled, "Where do you want to do that?" I asked.

I thought for a second, "How about the movie room?"

"Sounds good to me," She said.

"I assume you want to be carried?" I asked.

"You know me so well," She said smiling.

I picked her up bridal style and took her pack to that car making sure to lock any entrances despite it being night just in case.

**3****rd**** Person POV **

*******The instant the door was locked Felicity started kissing Adams neck. She nibbled slightly and made her way up to his lips sticking her tongue into his mouth as her hands fiddled with his pants.

They split apart to get each other's shirts off but they were able to manage this quickly so it barely even interrupted. Her fingers grazed his his bare chest down to his crotch finally sliding off his underwear.

Adam unclasped her bra and slid off her panties before kissing her again.

"How about… we try… mixing it up?" Adam suggested between kisses and repositioned her to basically a sitting position with her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips known as the Stand and Carry and made entry.

Felicity gasped as he entered holding onto him tighter as she kissed him. He kept the kiss locked on her as he went faster. She slid her tongue into his mouth moaning.*******

* * *

Once they were finished, put her back in bridal style breathing heavily, "So, you like that?"

She nodded enthusiastically, and they both got their clothes back on, "We'll have to try mixing it up more," She said.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said smiling at her. She kissed him again as they went to their room.

He went to get some pajamas for both of them. He pulled some out of the drawers and gave her a pair. They both got changed into them and climbed back in.

"Goodnight," Felicity said snuggling into him.

"Goodnight, Feliss." He said putting his arm around her.

She smiled as she fell asleep.

**Destiny's POV**

I thought for sure I had taken every precaution, I waited till I thought for sure that he was a sleep and by passed the guards to get to the area I knew the file would be. So, where exactly did it go wrong? I was not sure, but now I sat before my father.

"So, Destiny, care to explain what you were doing digging through my files?" He asked in a very threatening sounding voice.

"I was just looking for information about next year's arena," I said.

"Destiny Lazziea Snow, you know I don't like being lied to. Don't think I didn't notice what you were looking under."

"What?" She asked.

"I know exactly what you were looking for. She put you up to this didn't she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Destiny said.

"You realize you're only making this worse for yourself." He said in a voice that would have made anyone else in Panem cripple back in pure fear. Before I could say anything, he drabbled on getting out and going over to me with a syringe in his hand, "Well, if you really want to know about Felicity so much," I felt the needle sink into my neck, I just barely heard him say, "then I might as well give you a personal tour," right before the world went black.

* * *

I woke up naked and strapped to a table in a large silver room. Panic immediately set in and I struggled desperately against the restraints until I got a better look at them, very thick leather on steel. I realized that no effort on that will do me any good.

"Hello Destiny," My father said stepping out.

"What is this?" I asked struggling to keep my voice steady.

"This is what we did to Felicity and Adam," Snow said. Their persistency on never talking about it now made a lot more sense.

"Dad, let me go," I begged.

"Unlikely," He said pulling out some kind of remote.

"Please daddy?" I asked desperately.

"Maybe I could have considered it if you had at least tried to be honest with me." He pushed a button and some kind of mechanical helmet lowered onto my head, "Then again, probably not." Then I felt needles enter my skull. These weren't ordinary needles though, they were like drills forcing their way to my brain, the pain was worse than anyone could ever imagine and more made their way into my back and arms. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't resist the basic reaction to scream and it only got worse as whatever it was forced it's way in I later realized it was expelling natural blood to make room.

Hours later I think it was that long anyway it stopped and I was left crying and quivering.

**Yizziki's POV**

Something's wrong. I could feel it bubbling in the pit of my stomach and there was no way to ignore it. So I got up and went to Isabella's room to wake her.

She might be mad for waking her up for waking her up at 2:30 in the morning but I had to, so I shook her awake. "What, what!?" She asked looking around before seeing me.

"Something's extremely wrong. I don't know what but it is."

"Well sit down," She yawned patting a place beside her.

I sat down there but immediately shot back up, "I need to call Destiny."

"Okay calm down there is a phone in every room," She said.

"She wouldn't recognize the number." I corrected pulling out my cellphone and hitting the speed dail. If she doesn't answer to my number then I have a real reason to be worried. It rang a few time and I began to pace the room.

The phone rang and rang and then, her voicemail. I was barely aware of my phone as it feel out of my hand, "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Th-there was no answer."

"Maybe she's just busy?" Isabella suggested.

"She would have still answered though just for a second maybe to say that. Neither of there could be good and especially not together."

"Okay you think she's in trouble?" Isabella asked. I nodded it becoming impossible to see. "Okay, well...we have to go to Adam and Feliss," She said after a pause.

I nodded again and she took my wrist and we headed there.

We walked in to find them sound asleep with Roslyn in a crib near Felicity We went over and woke them both up but tried not to wake Roslyn if we could avoid it. "What!" Adam said shooting up and grabbing my wrist before realizing it was me. "Oh! Sorry," Adam said.

"Destiny's in trouble." I said getting straight to the point.

"How do you know?" He asked suddenly wide awake.

"I just got one of those gut feelings so I tried calling her but there was no answer."

"At all?" He asked.

"None, it just straight to voice mail."

"That's not normal?" He asked.

"Not at all, she always answers if it's me, even to just say that she can't talk right now and will call me back." I said starting to hyperventilate.

"Okay, calm down," He said starting to pace.

"What if… she tried to… get… the file… but got… caught." I gasped out still hyperventilating.

"Just try to calm down," Felicity said looking pale.

"You guys'… reactions… aren't helping."

"Well, we have to go back," Adam said.

"Isn't this strictly required though? No exceptions?" Isabella asked.

"A turn around for an emergency might be able to be done," Felicity said.

"Then go ask!" I told her desperately.

"Alright calm down," She said blurring away.

**Felicity's POV**

I blurred to the front of the train to the control area. "We need to turn around," I said.

"Is it an emergency?" The guy asked.

"Yes it is," I said.

"Then you'll have to contact President Snow and get it approved."

"Damn it why!?" I asked.

"It's the victory tour, he's the only one authorized to delay it."

"I get it," I sighed not knowing what to do now.

"Is that a problem, Ma'am?" He asked sounding very confused.

"Yes, a bit," I said.

"Well, I'm sorry but there's nothing else I can do."

"Of course," I sighed blurring back to the others

"That's not going to happen, apparently only Mr. Completely Despicable can authorize any delay in the victory tour." I said when I got back.

"No!" Yizziki said crying.

"Well find another way." I promised though I had no more ideas.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course, when have you ever known us to give up?" I asked seriously, "Especially on something so important." She just nodded still crying into Isabella's shoulder. Letting her cry, I took Adam out of the room to try and figure out a Plan B.

"Any ideas?" I asked hopelessly.

"One of us could run back," He suggested.

"Even we couldn't make it there, find her, free her, and make it back before someone notices though." I sighed knowingly.

"We could try," He said desperately.

"Then we'll have to wait for it to stop, we can't just jump off a moving train." I sighed really hoping would be we get to District 3.

"I know," He sighed frustrated.

"It just feels so hopeless." I sighed sadly. "This is all my fault this happened to her, too."

"No it's not," He said.

"Yes it is, it's my fault she went looking for that file."

"Felicity it's not your fault," Adam said.

Whether or not what he says if true, I couldn't not think about it. The poor girl strapped to that table, all those chemicals being forced into her blood stream. I just broke down crying right there.

"It'll be okay," Adam said hugging me.

"How? If we're right, even if we can save her in time then she will never be the same again physically or mentally."

"No she won't but she will be okay," Adam said.

"I hope so," I said laying my head against his chest.

"I do too," Adam said.

"She could die, we're they only ones who have ever survived that."

"She'll survive" he said.

"Maybe, I'm still not sure how we survived when no one else did. It's obviously Mr. Completely-Despicable doesn't either or he'd just do it again to make more instead of constantly failing."

"Yeah, but I have faith in her," Adam said.

"I guess, besides, even if we can't get at her till the end of the tour then she still wouldn't be there anywhere near as long." I remembered.

"Exactly," Adam said.

"I still feel like it's my fault." I added.

"Don't," he said.

"It's true though."

"No, we warned her," Adam said.

"We had her do it in the first place though because of something I needed though."

"I know," Adam sighed.

"See, it is my fault." I sighed.

"No, you did not get her caught," he said.

"But if it wasn't for me she couldn't have got caught because she wouldn't have done it."

"Stop blaming yourself," Adam said.

"Why should I do that?"

"Because this is not all your fault I could have stopped her too," He said.

"Well… I guess." I finally sighed.

"Good," he said.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait it's all we can do," he said.

"Right," I sighed.

He hugged me close. "I feel so helpless."

"So do I," he sighed.

"I don't like feeling this way."

"Neither do I," he said.

"I don't think anyone does." He added.

"Probably not," I said.

"Maybe we should go back to Isa and Yizziki." I suggested looking towards the door.

"Yeah we should," He said.

We separated and I wiped my eyes before opening the door. Yizziki was still shaking in Isabella's arms. Isabella just held her close; it was obvious she had no idea what to say to her, there's really nothing you can say. We all sat in silence.

After a while of silence I said, "Yizziki, maybe you should try getting back to sleep."

"I don't sleep often," She said

"You don't?" I asked.

She shook her head, "About an hour every two weeks actually."

"That's not healthy," Adam said.

"It doesn't really bother me anymore. It's been that way since I was three."

"It's still not healthy it means your body is running nowhere near what it should be," I said.

"She's right, Yizziki. That means that you'd take four months to get the healthy amount of sleep for ONE night."

"Sorry, it's just a habit," She said.

"Well, it one you need to get out of." Isabella said and helped her up considering they're still in our room. "It might even help you feel a little better."

"Okay, but how?" Yizziki asked.

"I'll help you," I heard her say heading out a short while later the door to what I assume it her bedroom closed.

"Maybe they have some sort of pill for sleeping?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure," he said after some thought.

"Good," I said hugging him.

"Do you think it could help?" He asked.

"I do, I need sleep too," I admitted.

"I'll see if I could get some then." Adam said.

"Thank you," I said.

"It's my pleasure," he said and called some it.

In came a small tray with blue pills on it. I took a small amount and swallowed them.

I almost instantly felt tired. However, in less than a second my body, or more the chemicals in it, started to disagree. I blurred to the bathroom to throw the pills back up. "Guess I should have seen that coming." I mumbled once done and flushed the toilet. This kind of thing really happens more time than you think it would.

"Body didn't accept the pills?" Adam asked sadly.

"Nope," I sighed returning to the room, "I don't know why I expected to."

"Not many drugs work with us," Adam sighed.

"I know. It's honestly a miracle they worked for Lydia." I sighed laying down on our bed.

"Well those were different," Adam said.

"Yeah, but still,"

"I get what you're saying," Adam said.

"Imagine if it hadn't though." I gulped staring at the ceiling.

"If the drugs had not worked?" He asked.

"Exactly,"

"I don't know," He said.

I sighed getting up and grabbing the rest of the pills. "I'm going to take these to Yizziki, maybe they can help her."

"I hope so," Adam said.

"Well, I don't see why they wouldn't for her," I said and headed out with them.

I walked over to Isabella's room and knocked. "Come in," I heard Isa say.

I walked in carefully. I found Yizziki still awake and in no better state. I handed her the pills, "Try taking these."

"Okay?" She said cautiously.

"They help you get to and stay asleep." I told her.

"Okay," She said tired.

She opened the bottle and took a few. "They kick in fast," I said.

"I can already feel it starting to work." She said.

"Good," I said.

She laid down closing her eyes and I held my breath hoping it worked. Soon her breathing steadied out and it became clear she was asleep.

I smiled at this and left the room back to my own. "She's asleep," I told Adam

"Good, you should still at least try to get back to sleep yourself though."

"Hold me please?" I asked.

"Of course," He said and with both laid down in each other's arms.

"I hope she's okay," I said.

"I hope so, too." He said though we both knew that it's very near impossible.

We fell into an uneasy sleep.

Despite being his arms, a nightmare still snuck its way in.

_I blurred through to hidden torture chambers that Adam and I used to be trapped in searching desperately for where he was keeping Destiny. I found her in the same room I had been in._

_The helmet was just being lifted with I got there but there was no screams or crying, no rise and fall of the chest, no signs of a pulse from the injection sites. No, she can't be._

_"No, No NOOO!" I shouted checking her over. She was still warm. She had just died recently. That means there's still a chance. I linked my hands together and started to do CPR at the right rate for what I estimated to be her current blood to chemical ratio which makes it faster the more chemicals there since it has to get the same amount of regular blood to her organs since the chemicals can't do real blood's jobs._

_However she did not wake or move. "PLEASE DESTINY!" I begged crying as I continued applying chest compressions. _

_Nothing happened she did not move. My knees grew weak and I feel to the ground crying heavily. If I was here just a second earlier she would be alive. Barely but her body would have repaired itself._

I woke up shaking. From the window, it barely registered that the train wasn't moving and. I got out of Adam arms and blurred towards the exit but it started moving again right before I got there.

Adam appeared behind me. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"The train was stopped, I was going to leave but I was too late." I told him and repeated in no more then a mutter. "I was too late."

"Why leave?" He asked

"To save her, that was the plan."

"You said yourself even for us it would take time," Adam said.

"You said yourself that we could at least try. We can't just abandon her."

"I know, but we need to finish in 3 first," Adam said.

"What if we're too late by then?"

"We won't be," He said.

"You can't know that for sure though." I pointed out. "What if we are too late? What would we tell Yizziki?"

"I don't know," He said.

"So that is why this is so urgent."

"Well what can we do?" Adam asked.

"I don't know." I sighed helplessly.

"Exactly we have to stay if we don't imagine what happens to Roslyn or Lydia?" He asked.

"Right," I sighed knowingly. "We have to think about the girls."

"Exactly," He said.

"Well, now I feel helpless again." I sighed.

"So do I," Adam said.

I kicked the wall of the train leaving a large dent, "This is so unfair."

"Well what can we do?" Adam asked.

"Nothing, that's the whole problem."

Yeah," He sighed.

"What time is it by the way?" I asked.

"It's about five in the morning," He said.

"Hmm… think it would be worth it to try for a bit more sleep?"

"Just a little," Adam said.

"Could you carry me then?" I asked.

"Of course," He said picking me up.

He took me back to our room and laid me down on the bed. "I love you," He said.

"I love you, too." I said.

He held me again as I drifted off.

This time I feel into a dreamless sleep. I woke being shaken gently, "Time to be styled?" I asked with a sigh.

"Yes and Roslyn wants to see you," he said.

I smiled picking up my youngest daughter, "Hey Roslyn." Roslyn smiled and hugged me. I held her closely, "Yes, I love you, too."

As I pulled her back she looked worried. "It's okay," I said with a smile which felt like the biggest lie I ever told. Smart as she was Roslyn was fooled and smiled giggling. I was relieved at not having to explain to her what happen and bounced her slightly.

She kept giggling as the door opened and Lydia came in. "Good morning, Lydia."

"Good morning," She said smiling.

"You ready for the final visit?" I asked her.

"As ready as I will ever be," She said.

"Good, let's get to styling then." I said getting up.

"Do we have to?" She whined.

"Unfortunately yes," I sighed.

She huffed and I was a little happy she was becoming a bit more kid like lately as she walked over to Adam clearly wanting to be picked up. Adam picked her up the same way he had been. "Okay, I'm happy, but hungry," She smiling again.

So I called for some food for her.

"Thank you," she said.

"It's my pleasure, Lydia." I said once it was ordered.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied not wanting her to worry.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." I nodded.

"Okay," She said suspiciously.

"Really, I'm fine." I said as the food arrived.

"French Toast!" She said happily distracted.

"Dig in." I said with a small smile.

She did, smiling ear to ear as Adam set her down to eat. She pretty much shoveled everything down in the way she was worried about after the treatment. "Okay, now I really am happy," She said

"Good, are you okay to go to prep then?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said getting picked up again.

"How about you Roslyn?" I asked her. She nodded. "Then we just need to get Isa and Yizziki." I said to Adam.

"I will get her," Adam said.

"Alright," I nodded.

**Adam POV **

I held Lydia carefully as I knocked on their door. "Isa, Yizziki, time for styling." I called.

"Do we have to?" Isa called through the door.

"Yes, we all have to." I sighed.

"Okay," She mumbled. The door opened a while later. "Okay," Isabella sighed

"I'm sorry, Isa. We don't like this either."

"I know," She said hugging me.

"Good morning, though." I said returning it.

"Yeah, good" Yizziki muttered coming out.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked worriedly from my arms.

"Just sleeping right and not wanting to wake up," Yizziki said.

"Oh, okay," She shrugged leaning against me.

"You are just like your mother," Isabella said to her.

"Good, better than being like my father, whoever that is."

"Precisely," Isabella said.

"We have to go though." Lydia said.

"Okay," I said.

So we met back with Feliss and the six of us headed to the prep teams. "Ready?" I asked all of them

"As we're going to be." Yizziki sighed.

"Be prepared," I warned.

"Figures," They both sighed.

I pushed the door open. It suddenly registered that there's more of us then there are of them and that could cause problems.

"Umm, how will this work?" Isabella asked.

"Three to each team," I said.

"Alright, how will it be divided up?" Isa asked.

"Me, you and Yizziki with my team," I said.

"That works." They both agreed. The broke off to the two teams and the prep teams set to work.

* * *

Hours later they were all ready. Alright, thank you for this. That's exactly what I wanted to be reminded of. Well, I guess it could have been a lot worse but that's usually frowned upon. "Aren't those your reaping clothes?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, they are." Feliss sighed.

"Why?" Yizziki asked.

"He's putting us through a trip down memory lane for some reason. I had to wear my wedding suit in District 12. Now it's covered in coal dust."

"It's washable," Felicity said.

"I know but still, what game is he playing with these?" I sighed.

"I have no idea," She said

Just then something seemed to click, "The state of our relationship, at least when we started the tour anyways. He wasn't expecting us to make up so quickly and thought it would divide us farther."

"If we were divided he could manipulate one of us easier," Feliss said.

I thought about it for a second, "That actually does make sense. It didn't work though."

"No, but he thought it would," She said.

"Good thing you were so forgiving then." She said leaning against me.

"Yeah, but I never should have left," I said.

"No you shouldn't have but it's okay, I can understand why you did." Feliss said.

"That does not make it okay," I sighed.

"Can we just not talk about this again?" She sighed.

"Yeah," I agreed quickly. By then, the train was starting to come to a stop. "Well, let's do this," I sighed picking Lydia up.

We headed off the train back to what's still technically our home district. District 3, where I was born and Feliss might have been. Where everyone hates us but we need to make them love us.

**See? I told you. Maybe not. Review but please don't flame.**


End file.
